Wait For Me To Come Home
by MonaGirl
Summary: Takes place three years after the season finale 2. Kenna is back at the Castle, and she has a surprise for Bash. Can they find their way back to each other despite adverse conditions, such as, recurrence of the plague, separation, misconceptions and illness? Greer/Lola appearances included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

She never thought that she would come back. But now she was standing in the hall of the castle, her hand pressed against her nervous stomach. She didn't know what would await them here. Three years have passed since she left. And in these three years, nothing had changed, at least visually. Everything just looked like she had imagined it in her memory. Frozen in time.

Kenna recalled how often she was running along the corridor, laughing with her friends and chatting. But the girl that she was once no longer existed. The three years had left their marks. Imposed decisions let her grow up. She had traveled far, had much seen and experienced, and had met many interesting people during the years. Men among others, wealthy and smart, who would have loved to marry her and give her a new home. But she couldn't stay long at a place. Feeling restless she had to travel again. And how could she have explained to all the men, that her heart was not free even though she was legally unbound? Therefore, she was always gone when a relationship became too serious.

Maybe she was returned for this reason, because in this castle everything had started and ended. She never could remove herself from this place, not emotionally at least. Maybe she has to come to terms with her past before she could think about a future. It was not only for herself, she owed her son a better life. Involuntarily she smiled as she thought of him. He was the reason why she had left everything behind at the time. And he was also the reason, why she came back to where everything started three years ago...

"Milady Kenna?"

Absentminded, Kenna looked up and noticed only now that she was not alone. Bernadette, the nanny stood beside her, in her arms Kenna's sleeping son.

"I think he's tired. He was awake the whole time in the carriage and now it is time to lay him down."

Kenna nodded and looked around searching. She had written a letter to Mary that she would come. She hoped that her friend had received the message. But she was not sure because she had sent the letter from the other end of the world.

"Daniel?" Kenna nudged her sleeping 2 1/2 year old son. But he didn't budge.

"This way!" Kenna took her case from the floor and walked along the long corridor. "I hope it is alright that I'm sleeping in my old chambers. If I could I would ask Mary. But she is not present." She shrugged and kept going.

Bernadette nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure Milady? Are we not intruding?"

Kenna nodded decisively. In the three years she had learned to take what she wanted. She had never had a problem with lack of self-esteem, but time had made her even more determined and confident.

"I'm sure."

Purposeful, she was heading toward her old chambers and shoved the heavy door open. For a moment she stopped and looked around. Three years had passed, but everything looked just as she had left it. She looked over to the bed, that was covered with a heavy blanket of Brocade. Sentimental feelings washed over her. She coughed slightly.

„Lay him down over there!" she gave order to the nanny. "He can sleep in the bed."

Bernadette nodded and laid the sleeping boy down on the bed. Gently, she took off his shoes and put them on the floor.

"There is a chair." Kenna showed in a corner of the room. "Sit down and get some rest! I'll be right back."

She bent down to her sleeping son and stroked his smooth dark hair. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, she thought. And he resembled his father more from day to day. This fact made it not easier for her to forget the past. Sighing, she pressed her lips on Daniel's forehead and left the room. She had to find Mary and tell her that she had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

20 minutes later after Kenna had found Mary, both friends were sitting in Mary's room, drinking tea.

"I can't believe you're really here", said Mary, and took a sip of her tea.

"I can't either." Kenna looked around. "It seems so unreal. I remember well, how we all were sitting here talking and laughing. It seems like yesterday."

Mary nodded. "And who would have thought that we are the last two."

"Greer and Lola?", asked Kenna.

"Both are married and live with their families not far from the Castle", informed Mary and took another sip. "Lola is having another child in November."

"I'm happy for them."

Kenna hastily bowed her head so that her friend could not see how her eyes had filled with tears. This was exactly what she had hoped for. A husband, children and a comfortable home. She was so close to get it all and then had lost everything in a blink of an eye. Involuntarily, she shook her head. No, not everything. She had Daniel. He was her family. The only family she had.

"What's the matter?" Mary had noticed Kenna tears and touched her hand gently.

"Oh nothing." Kenna wiped her eyes. "It's just that..."

She stopped. What should she say? That she was jealous. That she wanted what her friends had.

"I'm just tired and should lay down perhaps. It was a long way from Paris to the castle." She looked up again. "I hope you don't mind, that I have taken my old room?"

"No, not at all." Mary shook her head. "It's perfectly all right. When I got your message, that you were coming, I got it ready for you."

"That's sweet. Thank you!" Kenna felt as tears rose up again. "I am so grateful that I can live here, Me...and " She hesitated. „... Daniel", she added then.

Mary put her teacup back on the table and leaned towards Kenna.

"Tell me about him! In your letter you mentioned him only briefly. I was so curious to know more about him."

Kenna lowered her gaze and kneaded her hands. It was the first time that she could talk to someone about her son. And yet she did not know how to start. Nothing seemed simple, here in this place.

"He's a good boy," she began hesitantly. "Interested in everything, attentive and incredibly skilled."

"Sounds like a career as a huntsman", Mary said with a grin.

Kenna winced slightly. No, she thought, never! She would not allow that her little son would go into the woods someday to hunt and never return. He was everything she had. She had lost already too much in her life. She couldn't lose him too.

Mary looked at her thoughtfully. "Maybe not", she relented as she noticed Kenna's panic-stricken look. "Maybe he becomes a horseman?"

Kenna relaxed slightly. "Oh, yes, he loves horses," she said relieved. "He has a small wooden horse that he carries with him everywhere."

"How old is he now?"

Kenna held the breath involuntarily. She could not tell Mary the truth yet.

"Two," she answered quietly.

"And when are you going to introduce him to me?", Mary asked smiling.

"He's sleeping." Kenna tugged nervously at the belt of her dress. "Bernadette, his nanny, is with him."

Would Mary guess her secret if she saw him the first time? she thought concerned. But was it right to start fresh with a lie? She rose to her feet hastily and almost spilled her tea.

"I must go back to him," she said. "If he is awake he needs his mother."

Mary nodded understandingly. "I see, but..." She hesitated a moment before she spoke next. "There is still so much to talk about."

"What exactly?" Kenna frowned questioningly.

Mary looked down at her hands, then lifted her head and saw Kenna firmly in the eyes.

"I should have written back to you. But when I received your letter, I was so happy that you were going to come back. I didn't have the heart to tell you..." She stopped abruptly.

"Didn't have the heart to tell me...what?", pressed Kenna.

"I think you should know that Bash lives here, too...," she started haltingly," here in the Castle... with me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

For a moment, Kenna had the feeling, as if the ground under her would move. She grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself. Why did she feel rattled by this news? Suddenly she felt queasy. No! she thought. That couldn't be. It was just a bad dream. But what had she expected? Three years have passed. She couldn't possibly think he would live like a saint, alone, without any connection to other women? There had been a reason why he had wanted the annulment of their marriage. Why was it such a shock after all? And why did it still hurt after all these years? She closed her eyes. It was easy to answer that question.

Because she never stopped loving him! All the years she had compared every man to Bash. And none had succeeded to conquer her heart. It would have been so easy to remarry and settle down somewhere, She had wanted a home and a father for Daniel. But she had not been able to constrain herself to love. She had decided to live alone. Because she hadn't loved the men who had courted her. She had only wanted one, who was bound to Mary now, her best friend and soulmate.

"Kenna, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to blurt it out like that." Mary took a step toward her, without touching her however. "I just thought that it is better you know about us, because it is possible that you two meet here."

Kenna nodded. "How long...?", she asked in a hoarse voice.

"A couple of months... maybe a year." Mary lowered her head guiltily. "I should have written it to you, but I didn't want to burden you. And you and Bash are divorced. I thought.. was hoping ...that you were over him." She looked up to Kenna. "I guess I was wrong."

"It's alright. No need to explain it." Kenna tried to compose herself. „Do you love him?", she asked with trembling voice.

"Don't do that!" Mary shook her head. "Maybe it's better we don't talk about it."

"Do you love him...truly?", Kenna repeated stubbornly.

Mary shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She furrowed her brow. „He was there for me, when Francis died", she said softly. "He had comforted me and had lifted my mood up again. I don't know what I would have done without him. And our relationship changed, got more serious." She looked over to Kenna. "But there is no point to talk about it. What's done is done. Your marriage was annulled. There is no bond between you and him anymore."

Tears, she had not even noticed, rolled down her cheeks and clouded her vision. This was the moment she had feared for so long. But there was no going back now.

„Daniel... ", Kenna stammered." He... he is..." She took a deep breath, before she could finish the sentence. "He's Bash's... son."

Mary gasped. "What are you talking about?" She looked at Kenna incredulously. "This is... impossible," she stuttered.

Kenna nodded sadly. "Yes, I thought that too. And then he came into the world, several weeks before the scheduled delivery date. And I saw my son the first time and simply knew. He looks just like Bash."

Mary stared at Kenna. "You have known all those years and never have written a word to me?", she asked bewildered.

"I didn't know that you and Bash were lovers."

"That's no excuse. He has suffered unspeakably about your fraud", Mary said quietly. "For a while he wasn't himself. But it was not only the loss of you that let him fall into despair. You remember Delphine?"

"Delphine?" echoed Kenna.

"You don't remember? She was a witch. And a crazy one too. She was only a short time at Court. But it was long enough for her." Mary rolled her eyes. „She put a binding spell on Bash and wanted to tie him to herself. She tried to control his mind. When we realized what had caused his strange behavior it was almost too late."

„She is dead?"

Mary nodded. „Yes, drowned. But it almost had cost Bash's life too.

Realization dawned on Kenna. "She knew it," she muttered lost in thought.

"Who knew what?"

"Delphine. She was the one who told Bash about the pregnancy." She tried to remember. "She touched my arm and saw it. She must have known that it was his child."

"Possibly." Mary shrugged. "What does that change now?"

„Nothing." Kenna looked up to Mary. „It's all in the past."

„But your are here now." Mary grabbed her arm. „This is your chance to make a fresh start. You can't change the past, but you can make decisions about your future. And the first thing to do is to tell Bash that your little boy is his son."

„No!" Kenna took a step back. „Never! I can't. And you won't tell him either!"

"Now that you are living on Court do you think you two won't meet eventually?" She shook her head. „That's inevitable."

"You're right." Kenna tugged at her dress. A nervous habit. "It was a mistake to come here. I'm leaving today and take Daniel with me." She turned around and wanted to leave, but Mary stepped in her way.

"Stay Kenna! I beg you! You can't run away from the truth. You've been waiting far too long to tell him. And he has a right to know."

Kenna looked at her friend frowning. "Why do you want me to stay? It would be easier for you and Bash if I just would leave. No obstacles, no obligations. He would never know that he has a son and both of you could live a happy life together."

Mary shook her head sadly. "It's not that easy. It's probably my destiny, that everything in my life must be repeated. Francis and now Bash..." She sighed quietly. "I have never regretted telling Francis about John. And this time I will tell Bash the truth too. If you won't do it, I will!"

Kenna could hear the determination in Mary's voice and she knew that she had lost the fight. She could feel her eyes filling with tears again. „You do it, I can't." She turned to go. „I'm going to my son now."

Mary nodded. "Yes, go. But... are you sure you won't tell Bash?"

Kenna felt an inner struggle. Maybe it was time to come to terms with the past finally. She nodded slightly. "He's going to hate me. But it won't matter, because I'm leaving the next day and both of you won't ever see me again."

"Kenna, please, don't say that! I don't want you..."

Mary was interrupted in midsentence when the door flew open and a young girl appeared on the threshold. Her blonde hair was ondone and she looked dishevelled.

"Bernadette?"

Mary looked over to Kenna. So, that was the nanny. But what she had to say, let Mary's and Kenna's hearts almost stopping.

"It's Daniel. ... He's gone!", the girl sobbed. "I was looking for him everywhere. But I couldn't find him." She almost broke down in front of her mistress. „I am afraid he got kidnapped!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"How could this happen?" Kenna asked after she had overcome the initial shock. "Haven't you been paying attention to him?"

"I... I must have dozed off." Bernadette looked at her mistress with tears in her eyes. "When I woke up again he was disappeard."

"I hired you that you take care of him. How could you sleep and neglect your duty! "

"I'm so sorry!" Bernadette wiped her eyes. "If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

"Better pray that we'll find him. It's your fault that he's gone!"

"Kenna!" Mary chided her friend. "Confessions of guilt are not helpful in this situation. Let's think clearly."

Kenna went through her hair with a trembling hand. "I beg your pardon!" She turned to the young nanny. "I know that you are always reliable. But I'm so terribly worried. The castle is so huge. He could be anywhere!"

"He can't be far," Mary intervened. "How old is he... two...? He can't run that fast."

"He runs since he was 14 months old," Kenna corrected. "And he is 2 1/2 and not two. He was a fast learner, could speak and walk early."

"That's good. If someone finds him he can say his name and where he comes from at least." Mary nodded eagerly. "We should split up to search for him."

"And what if someone abducted him?", Bernadette remarked.

Mary had to suppress a grin. The situation was serious. "Unlikely. I don't believe in kidnapping. Why should someone do this? He is not a rich heir where you could extort money from."

Bernadette nodded. "You're probably right, your Majesty. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Mary smiled. "Call me Mary. Do you know what I think? He woke up, was bored and decided to explore his new home."

Kenna nodded. "Yes, that would suit him. He's incredibly curious." She frowned. "But where should we begin with the search? There are so many chambers. And don't forget the garden, the forest..." She stopped abruptly and looked at Mary wide-eyed. "Oh no... you don't believe that he went into the forest, do you?"

Mary raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Do you believe it?" As she saw her friend's concerned facial expression, she put her hand reassuringly on Kenna's arm. "You know that nobody knows the forest better than Bash. He will find him if he really walked out there."

Groaning, Kenna dropped into a chair. "This is worse than the worst nightmare! Not only that I must tell my ex that he has a son, I have to ask him to look for him because I am unable to take care of my own son!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" Mary sat down next to her friend. "We will find him. I will give notice to the guards that they should keep an eye out."

"Thank you, Mary!"

"Where do we start with the search? Do you have an idea?"

Kenna shrugged helplessly.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Bernadette stepped between the women. "Are there stables nearby the castle? Daniel loves horses. And he took his wooden toy-horse with him."

Kenna raised her head abruptly. "Of course! He is at the stables. Horses have a magical attraction to him. And I promised him to visit the stables after our arrival at the castle."

"Let's go then!" Mary rose from the chair. "Bernadette, you stay in the castle, if he shows up here."

The young nanny nodded. "As you wish, your Majesty." She curtsied before she left the room.

"Let us hope that we find him." Mary stepped to the window and looked out. "Dusk is falling soon. And it's not good when he is out in the dark alone."

"Then we should hurry. I'm going back to my chamber and fetch a blanket for Daniel. It's getting cold too." Kenna rose from her chair. „You go ahead! I will catch up."

Mary nodded and set off for the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Bash sat on a stool in one of the horseboxes and carved on a piece of wood that he had previously found in the forest. He did not know what the outcome would be. But usually it emerged by itself. Only today nothing wanted to work out. What was probably because he was with his thoughts miles away. And all that because he had read a letter, which Mary had forgotten on her dressing table. It was not meant for him to read. He was sure of that. But he had read it anyhow. And his heart had stopped for a second when he saw that it was from Kenna. She had announced her visit. And now he was sitting alone, in a rollercoaster of emotions. He remembered the last time they had met.

They had made passionate love and he had promised her to reconcile with her. He had believed back then that they had found their love again after the short break. But then fate had mercilessly destroyed everything. Kenna had become pregnant by a man he had seen as his enemy, a traitor to France, General Renaude. Deeply hurt and humiliated, he had expelled her. As a consequence Kenna had left the castle and the country. He hadn't heard from her for three years. Without protest, she had simply accepted the annulment of their marriage.

He knew from Mary's letter, that she had got a son. He had often wondered whether things would have been different if he hadn't been under Delphine's spell that time. She had manipulated and controlled him. It had been her who had forced him to break off all ties with Kenna and obtain the annulment of their marriage. It had been Delphine as well, who had told him that Kenna was pregnant. He had never known and had raised the baby as his. He had wanted her, no matter what the cost, because he had loved her deeply.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He had told her they were finished, but in truth he had never stopped loving her. Mary knew that and she had accepted it blindly, because she hadn't wanted to be alone after Francis' death. And he had remained in the Castle because of her. But he had never spoken about his feelings. He had not even told her that he loved her, because it would have been a lie. And she seemed content with what he gave her. And he had been okay with their arrangement until he found the letter from Kenna. And now she was here, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

From afar, he had seen the horse carriage and was hoping to catch a glimpse of Kenna. But trees had blocked the view. He had been in the stables for hours and he knew that Mary was probably wondering where he was. But he couldn't find the courage to go back to the Castle. He could never make up what he had done to Kenna in the past. His impulsive actions had caused all the trouble. It was his fault that he lived in a hapless purposive relationship and Kenna had to raise her son by herself. He wondered whether she had ever remarried. But would she come back then? He stood up, stretched, and went to the barn door. It was getting darker, and he knew, that he could no longer remain in the stables. Sighing, he took his gas lamp, put his knife in his pants pocket and laid the unfinished wooden block on the stool. He had to work on it another time. He had just left the box and was on the way out when he heard a strange noise. Instinctively, he pulled the knife out and went slowly forward.

"Is anybody there?" he asked.

No answer.

"Mary?"

Again no reply. But he heard a different noise that sounded like a sob. He followed the sound and stopped abruptly when he suddenly saw a movement on the floor in front of him. He held the lamp down and was surprised when the subject on the floor turned out as a little boy. The kid sat huddled on the ground, a toy holding tight in his arms. Bash crouched down, and tried to get a closer look at the boy, but he could only see a dark shock of hair because the kid held his head bowed.

"Hey boy! Can you tell me your name and where do you come from?" Bash asked.

It was like talking to a wood block, thought Bash when he didn't get a reply. Where did the boy come from? He slightly touched his arm, which caused the boy to move out of his grasp.

How old could he be? 3 or 4? And who were his parents? He could not remember, that one of the servants had a child at this age.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me your name, maybe you can tell me what you wanted in the stables?" Bash tried again.

But again silence. At least the kid had stopped crying. Bash waited a moment and tried to look in the boy's face, but his head was still bowed.

Sighing, Bash sat up again. "Why aren't you talking to me? I just want to help you."

Maybe the little boy couldn't speak, it crossed his mind. He tried to remember at what age a child could talk in complete sentences. But he had too little experience with children to answer that question.

"I'm sure your parents worry about you already." Frowning, he looked down at the boy. "Stand up! I'll take you to them."

He grabbed his arm und tried to pull him up, but suddenly the boy leaped up and ran off.

„Hey! Stay here!"

Bash chased after him, but the little boy was swift like a weasel and dodged every try to catch him. The cat-and-mouse game took an abrupt end, when the boy bumped into Mary who just arrived at the stables.

"Thank God!" she gasped out. "Are you all right?" She crouched down and embraced him carefully.

"You know him?!"

Mary winced slightly, because she hadn't heard him coming.

"Bash! You're here too?"

He pointed to the boy. "I caught him in the stables. I don't know what he wanted there." Frowning, he looked at Mary. "Do you know him?" he repeated his question.

Mary nodded and sat up again. "I do." She turned to the boy. "May I introduce you ...this is Sebastian." And to Bash. "This is Daniel,... Kenna's son."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Bash looked dazed at the little boy. "This is Kenna's son?" he asked bewildered.

Mary nodded. "I'm so sorry! I should have told you. But I didn't know how. I know how much it still affects you."

"And you thought to withhold the information would make it better?" he asked wryly.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't think clearly. But now you know, and I hope you two communicate peacefully."

„What do you mean?" Bash looked at her puzzled.

Mary looked to the boy. "I think it's better, we're going back. Your mother is quite ill with worry."

Slowly, the three went back to the Castle.

Kenna saw them coming from afar, and her heart began to throb. It was already dusk, but she could see Bash next to Mary and beside him... Daniel.

"Daniel!" She started to run towards him.

"Mother!" The little boy freed his hand from Mary and ran towards his mother.

Kenna knelt down in front of her son, took him in her arms and held him pressed to her heart. "Don't do it ever again! I was worried sick!"

"I'm a big boy!" Daniel replied mortified. Carefully he freed himself from the embrace.

"It's a miracle! He can speak." Bash exclaimed and raised an eyebrow.

Mary gave him a bewildered look. "Of course he can speak. He is two and a half."

"May I?" Bash reached out to Kenna, who knelt still on the ground.

She looked up at him and felt her heart beat even faster, a nervous flutter in her stomach. She had known that a meeting was inevitable. But she hadn't expected such a strong physical reaction. She hesitated a moment before she put her hand in his and let him pull her up. But she immediately knew that it had been a mistake, because her knees felt weak.

"Th... thank you!" she stammered.

Although it was chilly outside, she felt the heat in her cheeks. Pull yourself together! she reminded herself. She was not a girl anymore but a grown woman. But it made hardly any difference, because she felt still the strong sexual attraction that emanated from him. Nothing had changed in all these years. She bowed her head, because she didn't know whether she was strong enough to bear his scrutinizing gaze. She wasn't able to resist those eyes. She looked questioningly to Mary who shook her head slightly.

"We should go. It's getting darker from minute to minute." Mary urged.

Kenna was grateful for the darkness that almost completely surrounded them. She feared the moment where it was light. Apparently, Mary hadn't told Bash about Daniel's parentage, otherwise he would have confronted her immediately. But the brightly-lit Castle came closer and closer and thus the moment where Bash would see his son clearly. She had to get there first.

A guard opened the door and they entered the Castle.

Kenna stepped inside first and turned to Mary.

"Can I have a word with Bash alone?"

Mary nodded and grabbed Daniel's hand. "Come with me! Let's find your nanny."

Confused, Bash gazed after them. He turned to Kenna.

"What...?" he began, but Kenna interrupted him.

"We need to talk..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was unnerving that he was only staring at her. Although she had asked him to talk, she didn't know how she should start. Now they sat in Bash's chamber and said nothing to each other.

"Mary didn't tell you, did she?" Kenna started the conversation.

"No."

"It must have been quite a shock for you to see me again."

"Not exactly. I saw the carriage arriving a few hours ago. And I had read your letter."

"You did?"Kenna asked surprised.

He nodded.

"Look, Bash... if I had known that you would be in the Castle I wouldn't have come. I would have saved us this embarrassment."

"It's all right." He cleared his throat. "What is it you want to talk about it?"

But Kenna continued as she had not heard him. "I would like to tell you first that I'm glad you moved on. And I think that you made a good choice with Mary for a partner..."

"Kenna, stop!" Defensively, he raised his hand. "If you want to talk with me about my relationship with Mary. I'm not interested." He fixed her with a sharp look. "It wasn't what you wanted to talk about, was it?"

She felt the heat in her cheeks. "No, it wasn't." She bowed her head and kneaded her hands. It was harder to tell him the truth than she had thought. "I'm glad that you and Daniel get along well", she began.

"Hardly." Bash frowned. "He even didn't want to tell me his name. A stubborn little fellow."

Kenna smiled slightly. "Yes, sometimes he is a little shy with strangers."

Bash nodded. "He is swift and agile. He will be a good huntsman one day, because his prey won't hear him coming." He cleared his throat. "I hope you're not offended if I tell you that you can be glad that he doesn't resemble Renaude."

Kenna stopped breathing for a moment. "He can't look like him", she replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Bash looked at her puzzled.

"Renaude is not his father..." She left the sentence open and looked up to Bash to see his reaction. But he seemed still clueless.

Kenna sighed. "I was heavily pregnant and had this sharp pain all of a sudden that I feared that something was wrong with the baby. I called the midwife and she arrived in time to help with the delivery. Three months earlier than planned... I thought." Kenna took a deep breath, before she continued. "But the midwife informed me that I had been mistaken all the time. The baby was fully developed and healthy. And when she laid him in my arms the first time I knew that she was right..."

"I don't understand."

"My baby looked at me and I looked into eyes that were as green as yours. Don't you still understand? I was pregnant before I met Renaude. Daniel is your son, Bash!"

"This is... impossible." All color drained from his face.

"I thought so too, but a mistake is excluded. It was dark outside. You could not really see him, but he looks just like you. And it is impossible to look at him without thinking of you. That was my punishment for all these years. Continuously reminded what I had lost."

"No...!" Bash jumped to his feet. "It can't be! All those years I had a son and was unaware of his existence?!"

"I'm awfully sorry!" Kenna had got up too and walked towards him.

"Don't!" He turned his back to her. "Don't touch me!"

"Bash, please...!" Kenna blinked back tears.

"I thought we could put the past behind us and come to an agreement. "But this..." He paused. "I cannot forgive you!" He left the room without a backward glance.

Kenna burst into tears, as her legs gave way under her and she fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mary found Kenna, still lying on the ground, when she entered Bash's chamber. She immediately rushed to her.

"Kenna, what happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Where... where is Daniel?" Kenna sobbed.

"In your chamber. He's asleep. Bernadette is with him."

"I can't stay. Please, tell Bernadette that she should pack our things, and can you arrange that a carriage comes?"

"What happened?" Mary repeated.

"I... I told him, and he... ..." A sob interrupted her. „... he hates me, Mary! It was a mistake to come here. I never should have told him." She looked up to her friend. "What do you think he will do now?"

"He doesn't hate you." Mary put a hand on Kenna's." He is just upset and needs time to come to terms with it." She smiled faintly. "Usually he goes to the stables and carves."

"He carves?" Kenna echoed surprised. Her tears were subsided.

Mary nodded. "He told me once that he would find to himself that way." She sighed quietly. "He started with it after Delphine's death. Since then he often goes there to be alone."

"I ruined everything!" Kenna sighed. "And this time I wanted to make it right."

"He will get over it. Don't worry. I know Bash. He needs only time." She reached out for Kenna. "Come with me! We go to my chamber and you can refresh yourself. You'll feel better in an instant."

Kenna shook her head. "I will never feel better."

Mary helped Kenna up and put an arm around her. "Would it help you if I try to talk to him?"

Kenna looked at her stunned. "Would you do that?"

Mary nodded. "We are friends. Nothing has changed. We should stick together."

On the way to Mary's chamber Kenna stopped suddenly. "I need to tell him", she said out of the blue.

"Who do you mean?"

"Daniel. Since he was born he wanted a father. He has never talked about it, but I've seen it in his sad eyes when I sent away the men he had started to like."

Mary frowned. "Why haven't you remarried?" she asked inquisitorially.

Kenna lowered her head and bit her lips. She couldn't answer this question.

But Mary had figured it out by herself. "You still love him!" It was not a question but a simple statement.

Kenna turned her head sideways. Her cheeks were glowing. She had not wanted for Mary to know. "I don't know what to say..." she stammered.

Mary raised a hand. "Don't say anything! Your face speaks volumes. And if Bash is not entirely blind, he knows it too."

"Mary, you have to believe me, that I have no intention to steal him from you! I know that Bash belongs to you. And I will and can accept that." Kenna emphasized.

Mary shook her head slightly. "We should talk about it another time." She forced a smile. "I'm going to Bash now and talk to him. You can stay in my chamber until I come back."

Kenna nodded and followed Mary to her chamber.

* * *

On the way to the stables, Mary had the opportunity to think things through. She knew Kenna's and Bash's future would depend on her. She had originated the situation he was in now once when Francis was seriously ill and then died and she had needed someone she could lean on. And Bash had proven to be a loyal friend. She hadn't harbored any romantic feelings for him, and she knew that he had felt the same. Nevertheless, he had stayed, had given her comfort and had satisfied her sexual needs. He had never spoken about his feelings, but he had often called out „Kenna" in his dreams. And she knew that he had never gotten over the loss. In hindsight, she wondered whether he had searched for Kenna, if she wouldn't have claimed him for herself. But it was all in the past. She couldn't change that. She had to think about the future now. And though it hurt she had to set him free that he could make his own choices. But she also knew that it would not be easy to convince him to do the right thing. But it was not only Bash or Kenna she had to think about it but Daniel too. Especially Daniel, who had waited for a father for so long. Bash didn't know so far but he needed his family too, Mary decided. She sighed. She had made many decisions in her life and not all had gone well. But one thing she knew for sure. No fate was unchangeable. But sometimes you had to help make it happen.

She had reached the stables and pushed the horsebox open where she suspected Bash.

Actually, he was sitting there, a piece of wood in his hands, preoccupied in the carving. He barely looked up at her as she entered.

"I knew that you would hide here. But running away is not a solution." Sighing, she crouched down to him.

"I know you won't talk about Kenna and I won't disturb you but ...just answer one question... do you still love her?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Did Kenna send you?" Bash was still sitting, his head lowered and pretended as if he would work.

"Rather the opposite." Mary replied. „She had instructed the nanny to pack her belongings and had asked me to call her a carriage."

His head jerked up. "She want to leave again?" he asked alarmed.

Mary smirked. "Thank you! My question is answered."

"What question?" Bash asked confused.

"The question if you still love her." Mary smiled. „I had no doubt. But after Kenna told me that you'd hate her, I was not so sure."

"I am pleased to hear that the two of you had fun to discuss my emotional life!" Bash said wryly.

"It was not fun!" Mary frowned. „She was in tears, lying on the carpet in your room, when I found her. I don't know what you had told her that she was so upset, but whatever it was, she wanted to leave immediately."

Bash put his piece of wood aside and sighed frustrated. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I was hoping that we could put the past behind us. That we could become friends again."

"You and Kenna?" Mary noted mockingly. "You have never been friends. When Henry had forced you into marriage you didn't even like her!"

She watched his reaction. However, he had lowered his head again.

"Yes, I know. That changed quickly and the two of you fell in love with each other," she continued. "And up there..." she pointed towards the Castle..."is a little boy sleeping in his bed. The offspring of this love." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You owe him to try at least!"

"I don't know if I can..." He looked up to her. "I think I can only hurt Kenna. Everything I say or do she gets it wrong. I think love is not enough to mend what was destroyed between us."

"So you admit that you still love her?"

Bash took a deep breath, before he replied. "I don't know why you enjoy torturing yourself, but yes... if you want to know it ...I love her!"

Mary breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! I thought you'd never say it."

He frowned confused. "I don't understand you. I mean, are you aware of the consequences of my confession ...what it means for us?"

Mary nodded. "Nothing was ever clearer to me. And believe me, it was not easy for me to come here and ask this question. But it is important for both of us. And let me also tell you..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "...I don't know whether you have noticed but Kenna feels exactly the same way about you."

Bash looked at her startled. "She told you?"

Mary shook her head. "She didn't need to. You could see it in her face. Kenna is like an open book. And it doesn't matter what you do with this knowledge, keep in mind that it's not only about you and Kenna. First and foremost, it's about Daniel. For his sake the two of you should try to make peace with each other."

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met." Bash said with admiration.

Mary smiled. "I take that as a compliment." She turned to the barn door. "I'm leaving now. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

He gazed after her thoughtfully as she left the stables.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Bash was standing in front of Kenna's chamber door with a beating heart and pondered what he could tell her when she opened. Mary's forceful speech hadn't missed the effect. He knew now that it was the right thing to do to face the new situation. He had a son, and he would make sure that he could grow up under his name. He didn't know how Kenna would react, but what he had seen, he was convinced that she wanted only the best for Daniel. Everything else they would see about that. Perhaps he would find access to Kenna over their son. He hoped for that so much. He couldn't take away the pain he had caused her, but he could try to alleviate it. He knocked gently. It was the nanny who opened the door.

"Sir?"

"I would like to talk to your Mistress." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and waited til Kenna came to the door.

"Bash...?!"

He recognized astonishment and shock in her eyes. Obviously, she hadn't expected to see him again.

"May I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door further.

His searching glance roamed the room and got stuck at the bedside, where Daniel was sleeping peacefully. He looked questioningly to Kenna and she nodded slightly.

Slowly, he approached the bed and bent down to his son.

"He's still asleep." Kenna said softly. "Shall I wake him up?"

Bash shook his head. "Let him sleep. I just want to have a close look at him."

With amazement, he looked down at the little boy. Although he kept his eyes shut, Bash could recognize familiar features in the boy's face. Carefully, he reached out and touched gently Daniel's soft brown hair. Disturbed by the touch, the little boy woke up and opened his eyes.

Bash was thunderstruck as he looked in the eyes of his son, which had the same color as his own. A lump formed in his throat and he had trouble to suppress the rising tears.

"Go back to sleep, my son!" he said softly and continued with stroking Daniel's hair.

The little boy sighed, turned to the side and closed his eyes again. Bash turned to Kenna, who was standing close by the bed, her hand pressed to her mouth. Tears swam in her eyes.

"Come with me!" she begged and took his hand. "We can't talk here in peace." She nodded to Bernadette. "If he wakes up tell him that I'll be back soon."

Kenna was still holding Bash's hand when they arrived at his chamber. "We can talk here undisturbed." she said and pushed the door open.

Bash slumped in a chair and covered his face with his hands.

"You've seen him." Kenna said softly. "Do you believe me now that he is your son?"

Bash slowly lifted his head and looked at her with bleary eyes. "I've never had a doubt."

"Why did you run away then?" she asked, frowning, and took a seat on the sofa opposite to him.

"It doesn't happen everyday, that someone tells you that you have a son you knew nothing about." He sighed. „I panicked. I Just wanted to get away."

Kenna nodded. "What made you change your mind that you came back?"

Bash smiled slightly. "Mary. She read me the riot act and reminded me of my responsibilities."

Suddenly, he leaned towards Kenna and grasped her hands.

"I want to tell you how very sorry I am! I will fulfil my duty as a father and I will give Daniel my name!" he said determined while looking into her eyes.

His touch caused a nervous flutter in her stomach, and his gaze reawakened feelings in her she had believed were long forgotten.

„I... thank you, Bash!" she stammered. "That makes it easier for him to find his place in the society."

"Mary told me you wanted to leave the Castle. Did you change your mind?"

Kenna hesitated. "I... don't know." she replied unsurely. "A few hours ago I was sure that here is no place for my son and me, but now..."

"Stay... please!" He squeezed her hands firmly. "I just found my son. I don't want to lose him again."

He watched her reaction, noticed how her chest raised and lowered with every breath. Their eyes locked and he had to resist the urge to yank her up and kiss her. Automatically, he had bent forward and saw how her lips parted.

"Kenna..."

He could almost feel her breath, because she had leaned toward him as well. Mary had been right. Not only he still loved her, apparently, she had feelings for him too. But the intimate moment was interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

Guiltily, Kenna pulled away and looked nervously at the door.

Sighing, Bash rose from his chair. The magic of the moment was faded away.

"Yes, please?" he called.

It was Bernadette, the young nanny, who was standing on the threshold.

"Forgive me, but you told me that I should let you know when Daniel is awake. He is awake now." She grinned sheepishly, curtsied and walked off.

Kenna raised from the sofa. "Are you ready to meet your son?" she asked Bash and reached for his hand.

Bash nodded. Holding hands they went to see their son.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Daniel was sitting on the floor, playing with his wooden horse, when Kenna entered her chamber with Bash. Immediately, he looked up and frowned questioningly.

"Daniel, my darling, do you remember Ba... Sebastian?"

The boy nodded, while he kept his eyes glued to the strange man.

Bash forced a smile. He had no idea, how to deal with children. Though he had two younger half brothers, the contact with them had never been very close. Helplessly, he looked at Kenna.

"Would you like to show Sebastian your wooden horse? You know, he also carves and has never seen such a beautiful work." Kenna tried to brought Daniel out of his shell.

Daniel shook his head and hugged his toy to himself.

"Excuse me, Milady?" Bernadette interrupted. "Her Majesty... I mean, ...Mary asked me whether I could help her in the garden. Would you release me from my duty?"

Kenna nodded. She looked quickly to Bash and could see how uncomfortable he felt.

"It's all right, Bernadette. You can take the day off. I'll stay with Daniel."

Before the nanny left, she stopped in front of Bash and looked up at him. "Is it true that you are the boy's father?" she asked nosily.

"Bernadette!" Kenna rolled her eyes. "You can go now."

"Excuse me!" The young nanny curtsied and left the chamber.

"I'm sorry! She can be terribly embarrassing sometimes. But she is good with children and Daniel loves her."

She looked to her son, who had followed the discussion wide-eyed.

"Father?" he repeated and looked back and forth between his mother and the stranger.

Kenna sighed before she crouched down next to her son.

"Do you remember what I promised you?" she asked cautiously.

Daniel shook his head.

"I promised you that I would find you a father."

She looked up quickly and noticed Bash's startled face.

"Well," she continued", "what would you think if Sebastian is your father from now on?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow and Kenna had to suppress a smirk. He had already exactly the same facial expression like Bash.

Slowly, the little boy stood up and walked over to his father. He hesitated before he gave his toy to Bash.

"Are you staying?" he looked at him questioningly.

Bash felt a lump forming in his throat. What had the little boy experienced at such a young age, that he was afraid to lose him?

He nodded. "Yes, I'm staying."

Daniel nodded satisfied and looked at his mother. "We can stay … in the Castle?" he asked.

Kenna went to him and stroked his hair gently. "We are staying in the Castle. This is our new home now."

She looked to Bash, who returned the look.

Bash crouched down. "If you like horses, the two of us can go to the stables and I choose a horse for you. What do you think? I can show you how to ride a horse. Would you like that?"

Daniel's eyes started to shine.

"OK, that's settled then." Bash stood up smiling. "I should go now and arrange everything. I'll come back later."

He turned to the door, but Kenna held him back.

"Thank you, Bash!" she whispered. "You have fulfilled his biggest wish."

He shrugged. "Since he has my genes, he will love the horse riding. I was three when I sat in the saddle for the first time." He turned to Daniel. "Watch out for it." he said and put the wooden horse back in Daniel's hands.

For the first time the little boy smiled and Bash had to struggle to retain his composure. He knew now what Kenna head meant when she had said that she had been punished for all these years. There was a striking resemblance between them.

"By the way..." he said with a husky voice. "Don't call me Sebastian, call me Bash."

Daniel nodded. „Bash." he repeated.

"I'm walking Bash out." Kenna interrupted. "You can play with your horse as long as I'm away."

While Daniel started to play again, Bash and Kenna walked before the door.

"I think that was a good start." Kenna said smiling.

"It was." Bash confirmed. "There was no need to be nervous. He is such a bright boy and understands quickly."

"Will you keep it that way, to be just a friend for him?"

"I think it is too early to tell him just yet that I am his father, don't you think?"

"Possibly."

Kenna stepped toward him, laid her hand on his shoulder and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked astonished.

"When I first arrived here, I had never thought that Daniel would find a family. I had no idea that you lived here."

She looked up at him. "Do you believe in fate?"

Bash considered for a moment. "Previously I had always thought that everyone is responsible for his own fortune or misfortune. But now..." he took a deep breath "...now I think there must be such a thing as fate, because otherwise you weren't here with me..."

Suddenly, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"How much I've missed the smell of your hair and your skin." he muttered and buried his face in her hair.

Kenna felt her knees getting weak. "Bash..." she stammered. "Not here..."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck. It felt so good to be close to him again. How much she had missed that! She clung to him and turned her head further that his lips could explore other parts of her body. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but why did it feel so good and right?

His mouth captured hers and she felt flaming heat shooting through her entire body. But as he tried to pull up her skirt she stopped him. "No!" she gasped with her last willpower. „Don't!"

He released her immediately and retreated. He also had difficulties to control his breathing.

"I know that you want me as much as I want you." he said breathing heavily. "But you're right. Here is neither the time nor the place". He caressed her cheek tenderly. "I will catch up on it later." he promised and turned to go.

Kenna looked after him, still out of breath. She smoothed her clothes and combed her hair with agitated fingers. Anyone who could see her now would know what she had just done. She pressed the hand against her chest. Her breathing was still faster than usually.

A horrible thought flashed through her mind all of a sudden. Mary! She had promised that she wouldn't steal her man.

Kenna groaned inwardly. What had she done? This could never happen again!

For the last time she smoothed down her skirt before she pushed open the door to her chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was dark and everybody in the Castle was sleeping when Kenna was still sitting on her table, a quill clutching in her hand. The candle, she had inflamed, gave only very little light. But it was enough to bring the words to paper, she had concocted in her mind.

Tears streamed down her face, which she quickly wiped away. She could no longer hesitate. She had to hurry. Because the carriage, that should bring them out of the Castle, would arrive soon. She had thought about everything, but in reality, everything looked different.

She closed her eyes and could literally feel Bash's lips again on her skin, his mouth on hers, his hands touching her everywhere...

Aprubtly, she opened her eyes and sighed. She knew now that her decision had been right to leave the Castle. She could not stay. Not if it meant to give up Bash. And she had to abstain from him because of Mary.

A few hours ago she believed that she could manage to live under the same roof with them. But then she had imagined what it would be like to have dinner together. She didn't want to see how they would exchange amorous glances, hold hands or kiss each other. She couldn't bear it.

But the worst part was that she could not confide in Mary. She seemed to be happy with Bash. And though, apparently, he had still sentimental residual feelings for her, Kenna knew that he belonged to Mary. She didn't want and couldn't destroy their happiness. But she knew that she couldn't tell the truth. She had to invent a lie. And she also had to consider where she should go.

The thought that she would take Daniel away from his father and vice versa, brought tears in her eyes again. Perhaps, a solution for both of them would be found later on. But now she had to act quickly.

She sighed deeply and looked at the piece of paper in front of her. How should she start...

 _Dearest Mary!_

 _If you are reading these lines, I'm gone. Unfortunately, I could not say goodbye to you personally, because the reason that had caused my departure was a matter of life and death. As soon as I can I'll report back to you. Give Bash my sincerest regards too. I hope he can forgive me that I took Daniel with me. I am convinced that he would have been a good father. But sometimes it's better if things remain as before._

 _With kind regards_

 _Kenna_

Kenna folded the letter and put it in an envelope. She was not really happy with it, but time was short. She looked frightened, as the door opened.

"Milady?"

Bernadette, the nanny, entered the chamber. "I have prepared everything for our departure. I wanted to wake Daniel and help to dress him."

Kenna nodded as she looked over to the bed, where her son slept peaceful and unsuspecting. "Can you do that? It would be very helpful."

She took the letter from the table. "I'll bring the message to Mary's maid servant. She should give it to her in the morning."

Bernadette nodded. "Forgive me, Milady, but I still don't understand why we have to leave."

Kenna tightened her shoulders. "It is not your place to scrutinize my decisions!" she said harsher than intended. "Please wake my son and dress him! I'll be right back."

"Yes, Milady." Bernadette rushed to Daniel's bedside while Kenna left the room to find Mary's maid servant.

When she came back to her chamber, Daniel was ready and dressed. He sat on the already made bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Bernadette says we go away?" he asked drowsily.

Kenna sat down next to her son and stroked his head gently.

"Yes, we take the horse carriage and make a little trip into the countryside."

Daniel's eyes started to shine when he heard, "trip".

"Bash comes with us?"

Kenna felt a stab in her heart. How should she tell him that he wouldn't see his father for a long time?

"No, my darling, Bash won't come with us. He has work to do." she lied.

"But he promised... going riding!" Daniel insisted stubbornly.

"Another time." Kenna got up. "Come on now! We have to hurry. The carriage does not wait. And be quiet, please, when we go across the hall!"

Grudgingly, Daniel grabbed his mother's hand and followed her and the nanny outside where a carriage with two horses was waiting for them.

"I don't know why we have to go." lamented Bernadette. "Everybody was so nice to us. Especially her Majesty..." She entered the carriage, sighing.

Kenna helped Daniel in the carriage and followed him. With a last nostalgic glance back to the Castle, she gave the carriage driver order to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Mary opened the door to Bash's bedchamber and walked straight towards his bed. She didn't hesitate as she bent down to him and shook roughly his shoulder.

"Wake up and explain that to me!" She threw a letter carelessly on his blanket.

Rudely awakened from his dream, Bash sat up startled.

"What...?" he stammered, rubbing his eyes. "Mary? What are you doing here?"

It had been a while that they had shared a bed together. So it was a surprise that she had come to him again. But one look in her furious face made it clear, that there must be another reason for her invasion in his bedchamber than sexual needs.

"What's wrong?" he asked drowsily.

"It's from Kenna. Read it, and then I'm awaiting a clarification!"

Mary had her hands clasped over her chest and tapped impatiently with her foot on the ground.

"This is ... I don't understand..." He lowered the letter after he had read the lines and stared at Mary with an incredulous look.

"She left the Castle... why?"

"This is what I want to know from you." Indignantly, Mary rolled her eyes. "What happened yesterday, when the two of you met?"

Bash tried to remember. "Nothing." He shrugged. "I went to her and apologized, just like you had said. I promised her that I would take care of my son from now on. And I told her that I wanted to give him my name. "

Mary had put her hand on her chin and walked thoughtfully up and down.

"Hmmm... this is probably not the reason why she left." She made an impatient gesture. "Go on!"

"We went to Daniel together", Bash continued. "And I tried to reach an understanding ..."

He stopped in midsentence and groaned quietly.

"What?" Mary asked alarmed. "What can you remember?"

"We left her chamber and started kissing each other in the hall..." He trailed off as he saw Mary's shocking face.

"Don't look at me like I'm a rapist! I swear to you, that I didn't force her! She wanted it just the same as I did."

"My goodness, Bash! You've been waiting for her for three years. Couldn't you wait a little longer before you confess your glowing love to her!" Mary said indignantly. "I think she was embarrassed and didn't know what to do, so in last consequence, she left."

He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't seen how she responded to my kisses and touch..." He trailed off and lowered his head. "But probably you won't know anyway."

"You are right. I won't." Mary confirmed. "Rather than that, I would like to know, if you told her that you and I have a platonic relationship for months?"

"Why would I do that?" Bash asked puzzled. "It didn't come up."

Mary groaned. "Now everything is clear to me. At our first meeting, she had sworn that she wouldn't interfere in our relationship"

"... that no longer exists," added Bash.

Mary nodded. "Yes, but Kenna doesn't know that. I haven't told her and you either. For her, it is as if she would cheat on me with you. For Kenna honor and sincerity are everything. It is what had helped her not to give up hope. What do you think why she never remarried? She loved you too much and didn't want to start a marriage with a lie."

"I had no idea..." Bash muttered visibly affected. „And what can we do now? Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Mary shook her head. "I have no idea. I could ask the carriage driver, but he has disappeared without a trace since last night. At least, the servants have confirmed that she took the carriage."

Bash looked at Mary with pleading eyes. "I cannot lose her again!" he said in a low voice. „And I want my son back too. I need to find them!"

"If she doesn't want to be found it will be difficult. But I know enough people who I can ask. Maybe someone has seen them or knows where they are." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I can help you with the search. Basically, it's my fault. If I would have been honest from the start, this never would have happened."

Bash jumped out of his bed and grabbed his clothes. "I'm getting dressed and then we can go. Meet me in the stables."

Mary nodded. "I will change in something more comfortable. See you there."

When Mary was gone, Bash dressed quickly and took the letter. Once again, he read the lines and shook his head. How desperate she must have felt to make the decision to leave the Castle, he wondered. He had to find them soon. And when he had found her and his son he had to ensure that they would never leave him again.

An idea rushed into his mind and he creased his face into a smile. But at first, he had to find them. And he had still no idea where they could start with the search. He left the room and walked off to the stables.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The chamber in the tavern where Kenna, Bernadette and Daniel had spent the night, had been too small and uncomfortable. But because Kenna had made no reservation, she had to take what had been still available. At least, they had gotten a breakfast. But the place itself and their people were unbearable. More than once Kenna had to defend herself against offensive attacks from drunk customers. At noon, she had decided that she wouldn't spend another night in the tavern. Everything was better than that. But where should she go?

She had thought about to leave France. But she couldn't do that to Daniel. She owed him a home. It was time for him to settle down. But she couldn't go back to the Castle. And she had already broken off contact with friends three years ago. There was no one she could ask for help.

A thought crossed her mind, like a silver lining on the horizon. She recalled that her friend Greer had opened a brothel years ago. She had often visited with Mary at that time and she had even considered to work for Greer. Not as a whore of course, but as employees. And now the brothel seemed to be the last refuge.

Kenna gave the carriage driver the course to the brothel. She was surprised that she still could remember the place. She was glad that the carriage was available. She had given the driver money for his loyalty and his silence about their whereabouts. And she was happy that she could remain mobile that way. In contrast to Mary, she didn't care much about the horse-riding. She preferred to travel standardized.

"Where are we going?" a childlike voice asked next to her.

"To a friend." Kenna replied briefly.

She couldn't explain her son that they drove to a house where the ladies provided their bodies as a service. She was sure that he wouldn't understand the meaning anyway. But Bernadette was old enough to understand.

"Greer is an old friend of mine and Mary." she told the nanny. "We were Mary's maids when we arrived at Court once. There is another friend who had also worked for Mary, Lola. As I have learned she is married with children and lives not far away."

Bernadette nodded while she was looking out of the window, silently.

Kenna knew that the nanny was unhappy about the whole situation. She had felt comfortable on Court. After a long time she had finally found a home. And now she had to live a nomadic life again.

"This is really impressive!" Bernadette exclaimed as they approached the brothel. She frowned, when she saw some men leaving the house laughing. She looked at Kenna, quizzically. "Didn't you say, that your friend lives here?"

Kenna smiled faintly. "That's right. She lives here... lived here at least, three years ago... and she works here, too."

"Work?"

Kenna left the answer open and gave order to the driver to stop.

"Stay with Daniel in the carriage." she said to Bernadette. "I'm going and ask if Greer is there."

Bernadette nodded while she was staring at the men, warily.

Kenna got out of the carriage and walked slowly to the entrance. The door was open, so she didn't knock and entered without hesitation. Inside, it was just as she had remembered. Dim light, heavy pretentious, plushy furniture and among a crowd, men and women chatting and laughing. Kenna stood there and waited for someone to acknowledge her.

"You must be the new girl. The Madam has already announced you." A young woman approached her. She gripped Kenna's waist. "A bit scrawny perhaps. But there are men who like it fine-bond." She smiled. "Come with me! I'll show you your room and introduce you."

"This... this is a misunderstanding." Kenna spluttered embarrassed. The woman actually seemed to believe that she was also a whore. "I'm just visiting someone."

"Visiting?" The whore raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "I'm afraid that this is not the right establishment for you, honey. We only please men here."

Kenna felt her cheeks burning. This whole situation was humiliating.

"I... would like to speak to your Madam." she said flustered. „Ist she there?"

The whore shrugged. "I'll call her, even though I'm not sure that she can help you." She left Kenna.

It took a few minutes, until Kenna recognized a familar face entering the hall. Relieved she stepped forward to meet her.

"Greer!" she exclaimed. „Forgive me my intrusion, but I need your help...!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Kenna?"

"I'm sorry, I..."

She couldn't finish the sentence because Greer reached for her and hugged her tightly to her chest.

"What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed. "Mary told me about your letter. But I thought you were in the Castle. I didn't expect you to visit me here!"

Kenna slowly backtracked. "Actually, it's not only a visit..." She took a deep breath. "I... wanted to ask you if I can stay here for a while?"

Greer looked at her surprised. "You want to stay here... in the brothel?"

Kenna nodded.

"Didn't you have a little boy? Mary mentioned it to me." Greer frowned. "I don't think that this is the right environment for him."

Kenna took Greer's hand. "I beg you,... because of our old friendship,... let me stay!"

"Of course you can stay." Greer replied reassuringly. „As long as you want. I have still enough rooms. But I thought that you would stay in the Castle, with Mary and Bash."

Kenna hastily lowered her head. She had to made something up, why she preferred to live in a brothel than in a Castle.

"Bash and I..." she lied. „We had an argument."

"I understand." Greer nodded. "What was it about, or is the question too indiscreet?"

Kenna cleared her throat. "He cannot forgive me, that I had withheld him his son for 2 and a half years." She saw how Greer's eyes dilated. "Oh, of course, you don't know. My son,... Daniel,... he is also Bash's son."

Greer whistled softly through her teeth. "Interesting! Now I understand why he was so angry." She put an arm around Kenna. "Forget about what I said. I'm sure you had good reasons not to tell Bash before." She looked outside. "Is that your carriage out there?"

Kenna nodded.

"Who is traveling with you?"

"Daniel and his nanny." Kenna replied. "She has been in my service, since Daniel was born. She was only 15 back then."

Greer smiled. "Well, we weren't much older when we became Mary's maids."

„It's been ages." Kenna said with a sentimental smile.

"Some of the girls here are also very young. But that's exactly what the men want." Greer shrugged . "When we arrived at Court years ago I never would have thought, that I would own and lead a brothel someday."

"And I would be a single mother." Kenna added.

"Why haven't you remarried? I'm sure you had enough opportunities."

Kenna hesitated with a response. She couldn't tell Greer that she hadn't done it because she still loved Bash. It was bad enough that Mary knew it. That should remain her little secret.

"It is not easy to find a man, when you have a child already." she said quietly.

Greer nodded. "I understand." She pointed to the carriage. "Invite them in! I will give my ladies instructions to prepare rooms for you."

"Thank you, Greer!" Kenna squeezed her hand. "I'll never forget that."

"My pleasure!" Greer smiled kindly. "I can't let an old friend sleep in the forest, can I?" She winked at Kenna and walked off.

Kenna stepped out of the brothel and went to the carriage.

"Everything is alright." she said. "Greer agrees that we can stay for a while." She grabbed Daniel's hand and helped him out of the carriage.

Bernadette followed slowly. "What is this exactly?" she asked suspiciously.

Kenna took a deep breath. "Greer runs a brothel." she said quietly. She saw Bernadette's shocked face.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" The young nanny crossed herself. "If my mother knew that, she would banish me forever or worse, curse me!"

"She lives hundreds of miles away. She will never know." Kenna rolled her eyes. "And it's not as if you have to work there."

"It's bad enough that I ..." She cleared her throat "… that I must live with these women under one roof."

Kenna groaned annoyed. "In our situation we cannot afford prudery!"

"Going in!" Daniel urged.

"But only for a night or two." Bernadette cast Kenna a disapproving look and turned to Daniel. "Cover your eyes, boy!"

Daniel frowned questioningly but did as he was commanded. "Like that?" He raised his hands and covered his face.

"Almost perfect, my darling. Come on!" Kenna took his arm. "I'll lead you to the door." She gave Bernadette a stern look. "Let's see what Greer has prepared for us."

Together they entered the brothel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I can imagine, that she is at Lola's place perhaps." Mary said as she and Bash made a break from riding, to discuss their next steps. They were located not far from the nearest village.

Bash nodded. "They have always been very close. And I can well imagine that she turns to a friend in need."

"Or Greer." mused Mary. "But I doubt that she would go to a brothel. Daniel is with her." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe they had spent the night in one of the guest houses."

"She could have written at least where she's going." Bash sighed. He took the reins and swung himself back in the saddle. "She should know that we are concerned about her and Daniel."

Mary nodded. "And the nanny too. If you ask me, she acted on impulse. Whatever the reason had been for her sudden departure, I don't believe that it was a life-and-death issue. Kenna has always been inclined to exaggerations."

"Let's continue riding. I will find them until midnight." Bash urged.

Mary nodded and mounted. "Then to the next tavern. We can eat there and continue riding to Lola then. She lives only two villages from here." She pushed the horse to move forward.

When they approached the only tavern in the village, they immediately noticed how deserted it was.

Bash forced his horse to slow down and looked worriedly around. "Like a ghost town..." he muttered and looked for Mary, who was slowly following him.

"Kinda creepy." She pointed to the tavern, its door was boarded up. "I visited just a few weeks ago." She cleared her throat nervously. "What happened here?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Bash stopped his horse and dismounted. "Maybe we should knock on the doors and ask the villagers."

Mary looked around. "All the doors of the houses are boarded up." she noted. "The whole village is completely deserted." An awful thought struck her and she stared at Bash with fearful eyes. "The last time I saw something like that was four years ago, when the plague spread in France."

Bash looked at her concerned. „I hope you're wrong. But let's continue riding. If we hurry, we will be in the next village in a couple of hours. Perhaps Lola can bring light into the mystery."

Mary nodded. "I hope that I'm wrong just as you". she mumbled while she urged her horse to run on.

* * *

Although, the chamber in the brothel was a little too tacky for Kenna's taste, she appreciated that it was neat and not too small. Of course, these rooms were established for the girls who worked in the brothel, so the equipment was accordingly furnished. But Kenna was relieved to see that she even had her own dressing table and washing bowl. She had to share the chamber with Daniel. But that was no problem, since he preferred to sleep in her bed anyway. Bernadette had gotten her own chamber, what had lifted her mood slightly. However, she was still burdened with prejudice and refused to go in close vicinity to the whores.

Sighing, Kenna opened her bag and took out a hair brush that she put on the dressing table. She hadn't taken much with her, as she fled from the Castle. She had to ask Greer to give her some makeup that she could make herself nice. A look in the mirror showed her that she looked really drawn after the long journey. She longed for a bath too because she hadn't changed her clothes in two days. She grabbed the hairbrush and wanted to brush her long brown hair when the door opened and an agitated Bernadette rushed into her chamber.

"I can't stay here longer than a minute!" she exclaimed enraged. "Can you imagine, Milady? I was standing in front of the mirror, almost naked, when the door suddenly opened and a man entered!" She sighed theatrically. "I reached for a blanket, but I'm not sure it was enough to cover me completely."

"Did he touch you?" Kenna asked frowning.

"No, I screamed and he ran away."

Kenna exhaled relieved. "Then everything is all right."

"Nothing is all right! What happens when he comes back?" Bernadette brushed back her long blonde hair. „I couldn't bear that!"

"I think your screech scared him off forever." Kenna groaned slightly. She was tired and had no desire to deal with Bernadette's moral principles. "Go back to your room!" she said quietly. "I'll speak to Greer that this won't happen again."

Bernadette shook her head defiantly. "No, Milady! That's not enough. I want to go back to the Castle, now! And if the carriage won't bring me back, I'll walk!"

"Bernadette, be reasonable!" Kenna begged.

"I'm going! With or without you." The young nanny looked around. "Where's Daniel?"

Kenna pointed outside. "Greer took him to the kitchen. She was offering him a meal."

"You trust her with him?" Bernadette looked at her shocked. "He could be spoiled forever!"

"That's enough!" Kenna lost her patience. "Greer is an old friend. She would do nothing that harms my boy."

"As you say..." Bernadette pressed her lips angrily together. "You stay here, but I'm going!"

She opened the door and went decisively to the entrance. But she came not far because one of the whores blocked her way. Her face was pale and full of concern.

"Stop! No one is allowed to leave the brothel. It was just publicly announced that the plague has broken out again..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They were not far from the next village, when they saw smoke from the distance. Mary and Bash exchanged glances and spurred their horses to run faster. But they didn't come further when a man blocked their way.

"Stop! he shouted. "Don't go any further! The road behind has already been blocked. No pass through allowed. Turn back as long as you can."

Mary just stared at the man, who was a villager apparently.

Bash cut in. "Can you tell us for what reason they have closed the road?" he asked.

Frowning, the man shook his head. "Where are you from, that you're so unaware? The plague is back! Many in the next village are already infected. We burn everything down, so no more can get tainted."

Mary felt her heart missing a beat. Lola! she thought. Lola and John lived there. She needed to help them!

"On behalf of the Crown, let me pass!" she ordered.

The man, recognizing his queen, bowed deeply. "Your Majesty! I didn't recognize you at first. But nevertheless, I cannot allow you to pass. No exceptions. The plague is already far advanced. And you don't want to get infected, do you?"

Mary got a dry mouth. "I... one of my former maids lives in the village." she stammered.

The man nodded distressed. "This is really sad, but she is probably dead. There are not much villagers left."

Mary looked to Bash, horrified. "We cannot just turn around and pretend as if nothing had happened! I need to know if she and John are all right!" She frowned when she didn't get a reply. "Bash?"

His face was ashen and Mary knew what he thought.

"When had the road to the village been blocked?" she asked with a trembling voice.

The man shrugged. "Maybe an hour ago, maybe two. Since then I stand guard here and send away anyone who tries to pass through."

"And...and you said that almost all villagers are dead? Are you certain of that?"

The man nodded. "Those, who are still alive are infected and will die soon."

Mary dug her fingers in the horse's mane and looked to Bash, who was still sitting on his horse, staring into space. "Thank you for the information. We will promptly ride back to the Castle and will consult about what to do."

"You said that Kenna and Daniel might be at Lola's place..." Bash said with a faint voice.

''I said I suspect it. She can be elsewhere. Either way, we have to go back. We can do nothing from here. And if the plague continues to spread, then they will block more roads and we can't return to the Castle." She looked at him symphesizing. "I'm worried about Kenna, Daniel, and Lola too, but we can't stay here."

He nodded. „You need to be safe. Go back to the Castle. I have to try at least..."

Before Mary could signify his intention he had urged his horse into galopp. The man dodged but didn't have a chance when Bash's horse burst through the barrier. But the man didn't surrender for long. Suddenly he pulled out a dagger from nowhere and aimed at Bash.

„Watch out, Bash!" Mary warned him, but it was too late. The dagger found his way into Bash's spine and got stuck. Blood sprinkled over his back and he slumped over.

Mary managed to grab the reigns of Bash's horse and pulled him out of the danger-zone.

„Are you able to ride back to the Castle?" she asked concerned.

„Yes..." Bash gasped under a labored breath. „It's... just a superficial wound."

She looked at him, anxiously. She knew that the wound was not just superficial. It looked really bad. „Let's hurry! I'm not sure if there are more men. I won't take the chance."

She urged her horse to turn, and the two of them headed home.

* * *

"The plague?" stammered Kenna disbelieving, when she joined Bernadette and the whore.

She rememberd how she was locked up, a few years ago, when the plague was even in the Castle. Bash had saved her at that time. But Pascal, the boy Bash had saved from the Darkness, had not survived. Her stomach stretched painfully. And she thought of the other people who had lost their lives.

"Are we safe here?"

The whore nodded. "As long as no one comes in or goes out, we are save. The infection spreads very fast. We observe each person who is in the brothel."

"What do you mean, we can't leave the house?" Bernadette cut in. "I can't stay here!"

Kenna turned to her and grabbed her arms roughly. "Don't you know what it means that the plague is in the country? Everything is contaminated! People are dying like flies! Countless houses must be burned! Not to speak of the dead bodies, whose funerals must be prepared! She released the young nanny abruptly. "And you're talking about that you can't deal with a few whores!" She looked quickly to the whore. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

"I don't mind." The Young woman forced a smile. "I thought so myself when I was younger. But when you're poor, you do almost anything to appease your hunger."

Bernadette stood there frozen. The words of her mistress hadn't defeated the purpose. "I... I... want to... say.. sorry..." she stammered. Suddenly, she broke off, turned around and ran away.

"She hasn't experienced anything bad yet, otherwise she wouldn't be so snobbish toward us whores." The young woman sighed. "Would you keep guard for a moment? Nobody is allowed to enter or leave. I'll be right back."

Kenna nodded. She took her place at the door and waited. It wasn't long until she noticed a noise at the door, a knock and then a desperate woman's voice.

"Please, I beg you... open the door! My house was burnt down, and I don't know where to go with my little son!"

Kenna hesitated. She had gotten order not to open the door. But could she deny the entrance, when the life of a mother and her child was at stake? She had been in a similar situation a few hours ago. She pushed the latch to the side and opened the door just a gap.

"I have received instructions, not to let anyone enter, but..." The words died on her lips when she saw who asked for shelter. Her eyes widened.

"Lola?!..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When they arrived at home, Bash was already unconscious. Panicked, Mary jumped off the horse and ran into the Castle.

"Guards! Quickly! I need help! Sebastian de Poitiers is severely injured. Tell Nostradamus, that he should keep himself available!"

She ran back and watched, how the guards took the lifeless body down from the horse carefully and carried him into the Castle. Bash's face was white as a sheet, his breathing weak, and blood from the wound dripped on the floor, as the guards brought him to Nostradamus, the healer.

"Please, you have to save him!" Mary pleaded.

The healer looked down at Bash with a thoughtful look. "I can hardly count how often he was stabbed and I had to patch him up again. But this time..." He sighed deeply. "This is bad. I must remove the dagger first and hope that he doesn't have grave internal injuries. Otherwise, he's bleeding out here on the spot."

"Bash..." Mary leaned down to him and stroked him gently over his sweaty forehead.

"He is unconscious and cannot hear you." Nostradamus turned Bash from the side on his belly and ripped his shirt. "I'm trying to pull the dagger out. Can you hold him down, in case he tries to get up?"

Mary nodded. She held him down as good as she could manage it and turned her head to the side. She heard a suppressed groan and knew that Nostradamus had done his work.

"Done. And it doesn't look bad. Seems the dagger hadn't struck any vital organs. Otherwise, the bleeding wouldn't stop."

Mary looked at Bash and exhaled deeply. She hadn't even noticed that she had stopped breathing. She stroked him gently. "Everything is going to be fine. You're in good hands now."

The healer frowned. "I can't make any promises. At least he has a chance. I'm going to clean the wound now, put on some herbs and bandage him. I hope that he won't get an infection. The wound is very deep. The next few days will show whether he will survive or not."

"Thank you, Nostradamus!" Thankfully, Mary grabbed his hand. "You are not only a good healer but also a good friend of the family."

"You have heard about the renewed outbreak of the plague?" Nostradamus changed the subject.

Mary nodded. "Bash and I were on the road with our horses, when villagers stopped us and told us that the road was blocked because of the plague." She sighed. "We wanted to get to lady Lola, because we thought that lady Kenna might be with her..."

"Lady Kenna is back?" the healer cut in confused.

"She was." Mary confirmed. "But then she left us without saying goodbye, and nobody knows where she is now."

"Kenna..."

Alarmed, Mary looked down at the patient. "Bash, it's me, Mary." she said softly.

"Kenna? Where... are you?"

Nostradamus sighed concerned. "He is delirious. The fever has already taken possession of him."

"What can I do?" Mary whispered back.

Nostradamus shrugged. "Just play along. Perhaps it will help him to heal faster."

Mary nodded and leaned down to Bash. "I'm here." she said quietly.

"You came back...?"

Mary felt a lump in her throat. How much must he love her, when he demanded for her even on the brink of death. "I'm back." she said with a trembling voice and tears in her eyes.

"... Never leave me... again..."

"I won't. I promise." Tears ran down her cheeks and dripped on the floor. She touched his cheek, but he had already closed his eyes and couldn't hear her anymore.

"Go now!" Nostradamus urged. "I'll take care of his wound." He looked at Mary, questioningly. "I don't mean to be curious, but what happened between lady Kenna and Bash?"

Mary wiped her tears away. "It's a long story." she replied. "I'll tell you at another time."

For the last time, she looked at Bash's lifeless body and left Nostradamus to his work then.

* * *

"Kenna?" Lola exclaimed surprised, as she recognized her former friend. "What...?"

But Kenna interrupted her. "Quickly! Come in! No one can see you. I have orders to let no one in." She looked at the little boy, who was tightly pressed to his mother's leg. She smiled at him. "Don't be afraid! I'm a friend of your mother. You're John, right?"

The kid nodded.

Kenna grasped Lola's arm and dragged her inside. "In my chamber... quickly!" she urged.

Relieved, Kenna closed the door to her chamber, when Lola and her little son had entered. She turned to Lola. "Good to see you again!" She gave her a hug.

"You're my savior! Do you know that?" Lola returned the hug and looked at her son. "John, do you remember Kenna? She was also at Court, at the time, when your father was still alive and king of France."

"He was just a baby." Kenna said smiling. "He can't remember me." She crouched in front of the boy, who resembled his father incredibly alike, and patted his golden curls. "I have a little son too. His name is Daniel and he is 2 ½ years old. How old are you?"

John considered for a moment. "Almost four." he said then proudly.

"Three years and eight months." Lola corrected. She rubbed her lower back. "Can I sit down, please? The ride to the brothel wasn't particularly comfortable."

„When is the baby due?" Kenna asked.

„In two months." Lola replied. „But I'm already so big that I wish he or she would come earlier." She smiled.

Kenna nodded. „I can relate to that. But now tell me what happened? Why are you here?"

Lola sighed deeply. "When it was announced that the plague has broken out again, they started to burn everything down. I had no contact with others. So I was sure that I wasn't infected. But they wouldn't listen to me and set the house on fire. I wasn't able to save my belongings..." She blinked back tears. "I could just manage to take John and leave the house."

Kenna took Lola's hands in hers. "I'm terribly sorry!" she said sympathetically. "And where is your husband?"

"They entrusted him with the burning of infected corpses. I don't know where he is now and he doesn't know where I am." She put their hands protectively over her swollen belly. "I just wanted to save John and my baby."

"You're safe here." Kenna said reassuringly.

Lola nodded. "That's why I came here. I knew that Greer wouldn't deny the entrance." She looked at Kenna, curiously. "But what are YOU doing here? Mary told me that you wanted to live in the Castle again?"

"Good news travel fast." Kenna rolled her eyes. "I had a dispute with Bash. I couldn't stay."

"Why...?" Lola started to ask, but was interrupted when the door flew open and an excited Daniel stormed into the chamber, followed by Greer.

"Lola?" Greer exclaimed startled. „What are you doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Twenty minutes later, Greer also knew everything about Lola's story, and just like Kenna, she offered her a room for her stay.

"I can't believe that fate brought us back together. Group hug!" Greer reached out and hugged and squeeezed her friends.

It was nice to be united with her friends again, Kenna thought, as she embraced Greer and Lola. Like in old times. Only Mary was missing.

"I hope that the plague hasn't spread to the Castle." Lola said thoughtfully. "The last time many people died."

Greer pointed in a corner of the room, where John and Daniel were playing together. "It's a blessing that they are too young to understand what's going on outside.

"What do you think, how long will we have to stay here?" Kenna asked.

"I don't know." Greer shrugged. "The last time, the plague lasted for several weeks. Who can say exactly how long it will last this time?"

"They almost have burnt the complete village." Lola sighed. "I don't even know where I should go when this is over."

"I'm sure Mary will take you in." Kenna replied. "She helps all her friends in need."

"Speaking of the Castle." Greer cut in. "What will you do, when the pandemi is over?" she asked Kenna. "You could stay here of course, but I don't think that a brothel is the right place for a child to grow up."

"I haven't thought about it so far." Kenna shrugged.

"What happened with you and Bash?" Lola asked curiously.

Kenna blushed. She had lied to both of her friends, and she didn't know how she could come out of it.

"Should I tell her?"Greer offered, as she noticed Kenna's silence.

Kenna nodded hesitantly.

"Tell me what?" Lola asked confused.

Greer moved up closer to her and pointed to Daniel. "Can't you recognize the resemblance?"

Lola looked at the children, who were still playing. As Daniel raised his head and looked at her with wide, quizzical eyes, she held her breath.

"Bash...?" she stammered. She looked quickly to Kenna, who had lowered her head. "Am I right?" she whispered. "Your little boy is Bash's son?"

Greer answered instead of Kenna. "This is a surprise, isn't it? It was for Bash too. That's why they had an argument."

Kenna felt trapped by her own lie. "Stop! Please stop!" she begged and threw her arms in the air. "I can't do that. All these lies... I came here because I wanted to start anew. Without lies. That's why I told Bash about Daniel." She took a deep breath, before she continued. "He was really generous and promised me that he would take care of his son. And he wanted to give him his name."

„That's awesome!" Lola interrupted.

„Yes, it is. But then we … got closer, and...

"You kissed?" Greer cut in and looked at Kenna with wide eyes.

Kenna nodded. "Yes, he kissed me, and that kiss brought back all the memories of a time, when Bash and I were happy." She sighed quietly. "But there was Mary. And I didn't have the heart to take Bash away from her."

"What do you mean with „take Bash away"? Greer asked, frowning.

"She loves him." Kenna said in reply. „And I swore her not to tamper with her relationship. I kept my promise. That's why I'm here."

"Bash and Mary?" Greer frowned. "As far as I know, it's over between them. I'm not even sure, if she ever really loved him. Mary never got over Francis' death. He was the love of her life. She only wanted someone who took care of her, supported her in her grief. And Bash was there. He didn't leave her side. But this had nothing to do with love in a romantic sense."

Lola nodded. "I can confirm that. Mary and I have often spoken about love. And she never mentioned Bash, only Francis."

Kenna could feel how the color drained from her cheeks. Was it true, Mary had never loved Bash? And what about him? Had he loved her? And when he kissed and touched her, was it because he still loved her? If so, why hadn't Bash told her, or Mary for that matter? She covered her face with her hands and moaned slightly.

"Kenna? Is everything all right?" Lola asked concerned.

She shook her head, while her eyes welled up. "Why is fate so cruel? When I left, three years ago, I had no idea that I carried Bash's child. And when I came back and told him, he was so happy. He probably really believed, that we would get another chance of happiness together. And I... I destroyed everything, because I listened to reason and not to my heart. And all that because of a misunderstanding!"

"It's not your fault!" Lola spontaneously hugged her. "Sometimes things don't go according to plan. You just wanted to protect Mary. You are a good friend."

Greer nodded. "If the plague is over, you should go back to the Castle and speak with Bash. If he still feels the same way about you, I'm sure that you will find a way to clear up this misunderstanding."

"You're so sweet!" Kenna made a step to her friends and embraced them. "What would I do without you?"

"What are friends for?" Greer winked at her. "And now come along all of you! We need to talk about our next steps regarding the plague. I guess we will have to spend quite some time together."

"We can make a list." Lola suggested.

Kenna nodded and reached for a paper and a quill. "Who wants to start?" she asked and looked around.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

When Bash woke up, it was as bright as day. The sun shone through a window and lit up the entire room. Carefully, he turned his head and looked around. He recognized immediately, that he was in Nostradamus' treatment chamber. But he couldn't remember how he had gotten there.

He pushed the blanket aside and looked down at his body. His upper body was completely bandaged. And all of a sudden, he remembered again. The ride through the forest, the villager, who had told them about the plague, Mary's warning, and then an unbearable pain. He tried to sit up, but a piercing pain in his back forced him to lay down again. How long had he been here? he pondered.

He turned his head and saw a bowl of water, bottles with herbs and bandage material on a small table next to him. He was so thirsty! His tongue literally stuck on his gums.

"Hello?" he croaked. "Is anybody there?"

It didn't take long, as the door opened and Nostradamus, the healer, entered the treatment chamber.

"Finally back from the dead?" he asked, leaning over his patient.

"I was dead?" Bash asked shocked.

"It would not have taken much." Nostradamus frowned. "What is it with you and stab wounds? Seems you have an affinity for them." He put his hand on Bash's forehead and nodded. "The fever dropped."

"How... long have I been here?"

"Four days." The healer brought a carafe with water and poured some into a cup. "Here! Drink this!"

Bash took a sip and started to cough. "Damn it! It hurts." He pressed his hand on the painful spot.

"No wonder. This was quite a hole in your back."

"And I have been unconscious for four days?" Bash asked frowning.

"In and out of consciousness." Nostradamus replied shortly. „Turn around! I want to check on your wound."

Bash did as he was told and gritted his teeth, as Nostradamus took off the bandage and examined the wound.

"Heals well." The healer nodded satisfied. "My herbal blend has done wonders on you. There is no infection."

"When can I stand up and start to ride again?" Bash asked impatiently.

"One thing at a time." Nostradamus said calmly. "The wound needs to heal first, and then it will take a few more days until you can ride again without any pain."

"How long?"

"I know that you put no value to my medical advice, but I would suggest to wait three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Bash exclaimed incrediously. He shook his head. "I cannot wait such a long time. I need to find her!"

"Kenna and your son." It was not a question but a simple statement.

"You know about that?" Bash asked surprised.

The healer nodded. "Mary told me everything. And even if she hadn't told me, you called her name when you were delirious."

"Really? What did I say?"

"Well, I cannot remember the details, but it was something like "don't leave me" and "I love you."

Bash smiled faintly. "It's ironical that I can say the words so easily in a feverish dream but not, when she was standing right in front of me." He sighed. „I was too cowardly to tell her."

The healer shrugged. "It is not too late."

Bash shook his head. "I don't even know where she is!"

Nostradamus hesitated a moment, before he pulled an object out of his pocket.

Bash recognized it immediately. "This is Kenna's hair band!" he stammered. He looked questioningly at the healer. "Where did you get it?"

"Mary gave it to me. She said that I probably could use it to make contact with Kenna." His look was serious. "If I do this, it's only because I want to help you and Mary. My visions are not 100% accurate. The future is changeable, as you very well know. There are, sometimes, only brief insights or noises, a place, shreds and glimpses of events, nothing that can be used or makes any sense."

"Try it anyway!" Bash begged. "If there is one person, who can literally see where Kenna's and Daniel's whereabouts is, it's you!"

The healer nodded. "All right." He took the hair band, put it on his forehead and closed his eyes. "I see..." he said after a while..." people, many people,... in panic. "He took a deep breath." One shouts "The plague is here..."

"Where?" Bash interrupted him. "Can you see where this place is?"

"Not now!... Lola, Greer, Kenna..." he mumbled. All of a sudden, he opened his eyes and exhaled slowly. „I know where Kenna is. She is at Greer's place, ... in the brothel."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

One week had passed since the outbreak of the plague and Kenna was still living at the brothel. A place that she never would have considered as home. But it was a place where she felt safe. Lola and Greer, her friends, were with her, what makes it easier. John and Daniel had become friends. Even though they couldn't go out, the children had found places to play in different corners of the house. The whores also had fun to play with the children. They couldn't pursue their profession, because Greer had strictly forbidden any contact to customers, because of a risk of infection.

Bernadette had stopped struggling with her fate and had made herself useful. She worked in the kitchen. Everything had fallen into place. But still, Kenna longed for her freedom. She had lived a nomadic life for years, and it was not easy for her to stay at one place. She had also far too much time to brood about things. And it was not surprising, that her thoughts were constantly about Bash.

She wondered what he was doing right now, whether he was well and if he had forgiven her, that she had left him. She also thought of Mary and hoped and prayed that the Castle would be spared from the plague. So far, there hadn't been an infection at the brothel. But that could change any minute.

Kenna opened her bag to take out a new dress, when she suddenly heard a pinging noise. She looked to the ground and saw a shiny object rolling under the bed. She bent down and pulled it out from under the bed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what it was:

Her wedding ring! The ring Bash had given her after the forced marriage. Bittersweet memories were awakened.

 ** _"What's this?"_** ** _  
"A wedding ring. It's modest, I know. It belonged to my grandmother."_**  
 ** _"It's just well, why?"_**  
 ** _"We're married. We can't be un-married. I thought we'd agreed to at least try."_**  
 ** _"Yes, let's try."_**

And she fell in love with him that same day. From strangers to friends to lovers in a few hours. She didn't know what Bash had felt back then. But this ring, as a sign of their bond, had always been a special meaning for her.

 ** _"Should I buy you a new ring, now that we can afford it?"  
_ _"No, you fool, you gave it to me. Such a queer feeling, whenever I look at it."_**  
 ** _"What's that?"_**  
 _ **"A sort of certainty. One I've never felt before. Someone's always going to be looking out for me now, no matter what."** _

She hadn't worn the ring for three years. Their marriage didn't exist no longer. But her love for him was still the same. She looked at the ring with watery eyes and slipped it over her ring finger. A warm feeling flooded through her. There it was again, that feeling of reassurence. And she recalled the moment, when they had said „I love you!" to each other for the first time.

 ** _"I'm so sorry about your father."_**  
 ** _"I don't know if my place is here anymore."_**  
 ** _"Your place is with me. You don't need your father's name or to slay every dragon to be worth something. You've done enough. You are enough. Now you deserve some happiness of your own."_**  
 ** _"I think I found it in you. I love you!"_**  
 ** _"I love you, too."_**

And this love had given her strength. Another memory came to mind, when she was locked up in one of the chambers during another outbreak of the plague. Bash had saved her back then.

 _ **"Oh, thank God, you came!"**_  
 ** _"I was afraid you were dead. I was afraid we both were. It's over now._** ** _You're all right. We're both all right."_**

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Now she was trapped in exactly the same situation. And this time, Bash wouldn't come to her rescue, because he didn't know where she was.

She rose up sighing and put the new dress on the bed. She had to find Daniel. Startled, she looked up, as the door suddenly opened and Bernadette appeared.

"There is a first case of plague!" she exclaimed nervously. "Quickly! Madam Greer has ordered that we all have to meet in the green chamber, to discuss further measures."

Kenna felt queasy, all of a sudden. That was exactly what she had feared all along. An infected person meant that the plague finally had entered the brothel. And it also meant that it wouldn't stay with one case. At worst, they all would fall ill and die.

"I'm coming." With shaky legs, Kenna followed Bernadette to the green chamber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mary stood, with her arms crossed, in front of the horse box and watched how Bash saddled his horse.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"As far as I know, Nostradamus had ordered you to rest. At least, for the next week." she said chidingly.

"He cannot expect, that I'll wait for another week!" Bash replied. He rolled his eyes. "I already have known for several days, where Kenna and Daniel are. It's time to find them and bring them home."

"How can you be so unreasonable!" Mary scolded. She entered the horse box and grabbed his hand. "Listen to me! I would send someone from the Castle who can look if everything is all right at the brothel. But all roads were blocked. We are in an exceptional state. And if I send someone and he gets infected, what should I do then?"

Bash took a deep breath. "I can understand your reasons. You have to protect the Castle and all who live there. But I cannot stay here and watch calmly, as Kenna and Daniel become victims of the plague! I need to get to them."

"I'm worried about Kenna and Daniel, too and also about Lola, Greer and John." Mary sighed deeply. "But it's far too high a risk!"

"Nothing is too high a risk, if I can save Kenna and Daniel!" Bash replied stubbornly.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Fine with me! Saddle your horse and ruin your recovery! Is there anything else that I can say that make you stay?"

Bash shook his head. "No, nothing at all."

Mary nodded. "All right. But how do you want to manage to pass the barrier? You know what happens when you try to break through it." She raised an eyebrow.

"I know a hidden path." Bash replied. "The forest may be a maze for most people, but not for me. I know a way through a ravine, which leads directly to the brothel. I'm certain there are no barriers. This isn't even a public pathway."

Mary hesitated for a moment, before she gave him a hug. "Be safe! I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend!"

Bash nodded. "Don't worry! I'll be back soon."

He led his horse out of the box, mounted it and rode off.

* * *

"So far, there is no reason to panic!" Greer tried to reassure those, who had gathered in the green chamber. "There is only one case of disease. And he is quarantined in a separate chamber."

"Is it a customer?" a young whore asked.

Greer nodded. "Yes, he is. All whores, who had been together with him, will be under examination." She cleared her throat. "The first symptoms are headaches and fever. Pay attention, first and foremost, to bumps on the skin and black coloring of the limbs. It may take a few hours to days. But those who are infected..." She cut off in mid-sentence. „There is no cure." she finished then.

The silence that followed, was harder to take than any noise.

"We will all die!" Bernadette wailed.

Kenna poked her in the ribs. "Be quiet already! It is still too premature to surrender." She stepped next to Greer. "You have heard what your Madam had told you. Watch the symptoms, not only on yourself but on others, too. The sooner we can put the infected people in quarantine, the faster we can get rid of the plague."

Deeply impressed, Greer looked at Kenna. "Everyone knows what to do. And now return to your chambers and stay there! I don't want to see anyone running around. The food will be brought to the chambers."

Lola looked around fearfully. "Where's John?" she asked anxiously.

"I saw the boys in the kitchen earlier." Greer replied. "Don't worry! I'll find them and bring them to you."

Kenna smiled gratefully, but when she glanced at Lola, the smile faded from her lips.

Her friend's face was contorted with pain and she held her hand pressed to her stomach.

"Lola, what's wrong?" Kenna asked anxiously.

"The baby..." Lola stammered." Something's wrong with the baby!"

Kenna broke out in a cold sweat. Oh no, not that! she thought. Although, she had given birth once before, she didn't know nothing about midwifery.

"Quickly!" she shouted. „We need a midwife!"

Greer shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kenna. But no one is allowed to enter the brothel." She turned to Lola. "Is the pain to endure yet?"

Lola nodded with gritted teeth. "It's probably just a cramp again."

"We bring her in my room." Greer offered. She looked around. All people had left the green chamber. They were alone. "Or you can sit down first and rest a moment."

Lola nodded. But when she made a step to the sofa, another pain shot through her, this time even more intense than before. Groaning, she convulsed in pain and started to breathe frantically.

"Oh my God! Look!" Kenna pointed to the ground, where a small puddle of blood had already formed. "This is not a cramp. This is a clear sign that the birth has just started!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"This is not how it should be!" Lola groaned. "The baby comes too soon."

"Don't worry about that now and concentrate on your breathing!" Kenna wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at her friend concerned.

For hours, Lola had been in labor, but there was still no progress. Kenna was with her alone, because Greer had to take care of her girls and the infected customer. While Kenna was clutching Lola's Hand, she rememberd Daniel's birth...

 _ **"It is too early. The baby is not due for several more weeks!"**_

 _ **"I fear your baby doesn't know that." the midwife said compassionately.**_

 _ **"I can't bear it no longer. I'm going to die!"**_

 _ **"No, no. Calm down! This is what all expectant mothers say to me. You have more strength than you think. Do you have a name?"**_

 _ **"Ella... if it's a girl and Daniel for a boy."**_

 _ **"Beautiful names. Ah, I see the baby's head. A little push and then it's there."**_

And she had pushed, as firmly, as if her life would depend on it. And then she had heard it, a soft whimper.

 _ **"It's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Daniel..."**_

 _ **"And such a splendid little boy! I clean him up, and then you can hold him."**_

 _ **"Does he have red hair?"**_

 _ **"Why do you ask?"**_

 _ **"His father had red hair."**_

 _ **"Oh, no. What I can see already, his hair is dark like yours." She examined the baby and shook her head slightly. "I've seen many premature births. This is not one. This little boy is fully developed."**_

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

 _ **"I am convinced that you were already much longer pregnant as you thought."**_

 _ **"This is... not possible."**_

 _ **"I am usually not mistaken about these things. It is based on experiences."**_

 _ **"May I see him?"**_

 _ **"Surely." The midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket and laid it in Kenna's arms. "Congratulations on your son!" she said smiling.**_

And then she had seen her son for the first time and had immediately recognized the resemblance between him and Bash. Tears had streamed down her cheeks, for joy, that she had a healthy son, but also for grief, because his father wasn't with her.

 _ **"Please, don't cry! It's over. Everything is all right." The midwife stroked gently Kenna's hair. „I quickly examine the afterbirth. Then you can rest."**_

"Kenna?"

She was rudely awakened of her daydream.

"Can... I get something to drink?" Lola asked.

"Certainly." Kenna brought a carafe and poured some water in a cup. "You are very brave." she said. "I think it's over soon." She helped Lola to sit up and gave her something to drink.

"If I should die..." Lola clutched Kenna's hand. "Please promise me, that you take care of John and the baby!"

Kenna felt queasy, all of a sudden. All the time, she hadn't thought about the possibility, that something bad could happen to Lola. But every birth was a risk.

"You won't die!" she replied emphatically. "I won't let you! You can do this and you will be a wonderful mother for your children!"

"Kenna?"

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

Hastily, Kenna wiped away her tears. She had not even noticed that she was crying. But the emotional tension was too much for her. "Do you have a name for the baby?"

Lola nodded. "Aylee for a girl and Robert for a boy."

"Aylee..." muttered Kenna." She would be very happy about your decision."

Lola nodded. "I thought so, too. And so she can always be with us... oh no... not again!" She started to breathe rapidly. "I can't bear it!"

"You will bear it as long as it takes." Kenna grabbed Lola's hand and squeezed it. "You're stronger than you think!" she repeated the words of her old midwife. "Push with the next contraction!"

It took another two hours until the baby, a little girl, finally came into the world. But no cry accompanied her arrival.

"Is she healthy?"

Helplessly, Kenna stared at the lifeless bundle, whose skin color was more grey than rosy. She felt tears in her eyes again. Little Aylee had lost the fight of life and death. "She is..." Kenna whispered faintly, while she was looking at Lola through a blur of tears. "She's dead."

* * *

Bash reined his horse and stopped it altogether. The ravine opened up before him. He dismounted and looked down. The ravine was not very deep, however, there were steep slopes, rocks, trees and water underneath.

Only a suicidal person would try to get down there, thought Bash. Or a very desperate, he added silently.

He looked at his horse and frowned. No chance to cross the ravine on horseback. He would have to leave it here. The thought that Kenna, Daniel and her friends would have to take the same route back, let him hesitate briefly. Would they manage to climb the steep rocky slope? They just had to try it. There was no other way. From a distance, he had seen the barriers. There was no getting through them. The ravine was their only way out.

Bash tied his horse to a thick branch and stroked his nostrils. "Don't worry, my boy! I'm coming back to get you." He hesitated just a moment before he descended into the ravine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"No! She cannot be dead! Kenna, please, do something! Save her!" Lola begged with tears in her eyes.

Kenna tore her eyes away from the little girl and reached for Lola's hand. "She's dead, Lola! It's too late! I cannot help her. Do you understand?"

"Please... !" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I cannot lose her. I've already lost everything..."

Tears welled in her eyes, as Kenna took the lifeless bundle in her arms and carried it to the window, to get a better view. She didn't know what she was looking for, but when a sunray fell on the lifeless body, she noticed something. An almost unnoticeable rising and lowering movement of the chest. She blinked twice. Was it possible that little Aylee was still alive?

She grabbed a blanket and wrapped the baby in it before she laid it on the table. She opened the little girl's mouth and looked at if anything had blocked the respiratory airway. And in fact, she found lots of mucus and fluid in it. Gently, she put one finger in Aylee's mouth and took it out. Then she turned her over and gave her a slight tap on the back. Startled, she flinched, when she heard a gurgling noise and then a faint whimper.

She turned to Lola. "She is alive! Oh my God! It's a miracle! She is alive!"

Exhausted, Lola sank back into her pillow and smiled. "I knew you would save her."

Kenna watched, as the skin color changed from grey to pink, as the little girl started to breathe normally. She took a basin and began to clean her up. The baby was completely covered in blood and mucus.

"Can I hold her?" Lola asked from the bed.

"In an instant. I just want to clean her up." Kenna wrapped the baby girl in a clean blanket and brought her to the bed. "Welcome into the world, Aylee!" she said and laid her in Lola's arms.

"She's so beautiful!" Lola had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

Kenna nodded. "She is. Although fragile and small, she has an incredible will to live."

Lola reached for Kenna's arm. "I cannot thank you enough!" she said in a husky voice. "If it weren't for you, my sweet baby girl would be dead by now."

"What are friends for?" Kenna took Lola's hand. "And now get some rest. I will look at you later."

"Can you find John and tell him that he has a little sister?"

"I'll tell him. Shall I bring him to you?"

Lola shook her head. "Not now. I would like to have a little more time with her alone." She smiled. "If you have two children, you must learn to give love in equal shares."

Two children! Kenna sank into melancholy. How much she longed for another baby! A baby that would grow up with father and mother in a loving home. Suddenly, she was absorbed in thoughts about the future. Bash and her, surrounded by a bunch of children. She would teach her daughters the practical things and would prepare them for a life at court. And Bash would give his sons advice in the use of bow-hunting and would teach them how to battle and ride a horse.

"Kenna?"

Again, she was awakened of her daydream.

"I'm sorry! I was with my thoughts miles away."

"I noticed." Lola grinned. "You had such a transfigured facial expression. What were you thinking about?"

Kenna sighed. "That I would like to have another baby, too. And this time under the right conditions."

Lola nodded. "No problem at all! Go to Bash and tell him how you feel. I mean, if the plague is over." she added. "You know now that Mary is no obstacle. And what you had told us, it's obvious that he is still quite crazy about you, too."

Kenna smiled. "You were always the wisest among us lady-friends."

Lola shook her head. "Not wise just experience of life. I also have eyes and ears. And I know things that you don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Kenna looked at her curiously.

"I can't tell you, I promised Mary." Lola grinned mischievously.

"You heard it from Mary?" Kenna pressed further.

Lola nodded.

"Something about Bash?"

"Well, I'm telling you, but you have to promise me not to tell Mary."

Kenna crossed her fingers. "I promise."

Lola leaned forward. "By the time Bash and Mary had shared a bed together, he had called for you in his sleep."

Kenna was too perplexed to say something.

"It is true. Take it from me."

"Mary told you that?" Kenna asked incredulously.

Lola shrugged. "We have no secrets. We tell each other everything.

Kenna didn't understand why her heart started to throb wildly, all of a sudden. She should sympathize with Mary. But the thought, that Bash had missed her all the time, just like her, made her happy. Perhaps it was not too late for them. Perhaps her daydream would come true.

She turned to the door. "I'm going now and share the good news about Aylee's birth with all the others." She took a deep breath. „Thank you, Lola!"

"For what?" Lola asked frowning.

"For your faith." Kenna smiled at her and left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

He could feel every muscle in his body, and the nagging pain in the back reminded him, that he had a stab wound a few days ago. But besides that, Bash was relieved that he had mastered the crossing of the ravine without breaking his bones. He had, in fact, been right. There had been no guards positioned or barricades built, so that he had freely climbed from one side to the other side of the ravine. And now, the purpose of his venturous journey was in reach.

From a distance, he could see that a watchman was positioned at the front door. Probably to prevent infection. If it was not already too late, Bash thought. His heart began to beat faster with excitement. Kenna was there, she and Daniel. Nostradamus had seen exactly everything in his vision. And even if he had said that his visions were not one hundred percent accurate, Bash firmly believed to find them there. But he had to solve another problem first. How should he pass the watchman?

He beat his clothes to get rid of dust and soil and tightened his shoulders. Perhaps it made impression on the watchman when he told him, that he was traveling on behalf of the Crown. After all, he was still the Queen's deputy and son of the former King of France, albeit an illegitimate son. He went to the entrance of the brothel, resolutely.

"On behalf of the Crown, open up the door to this establishment!" he said with a strong voice.

"In the name of the Crown?" the watchman repeated mockingly and raised his eyebrow. "Are you joking? You don't look like a nobleman."

Bash looked at his clothes, which were dirty and in tatters. In fact, he looked more like a vagabond than a representative of the Queen. "Can't you recognize me?"

The man shook his head. "I have never seen you before."

Bash straightened himself. "I am the Queen's deputy and I had a long journey from the Castle to this place." he said, as if this would explain his desolate appearance.

The man looked around frowning. „I see no horse or a carriage. Nobles usually travel not on foot." He grinned derisively. "If this is a cheap approach to enter that you can enjoy yourself, you are bribing the wrong man. I'm loyal to the Madam."

Bash sighed inwardly. That was more difficult than expected. "Don't make me hurt you!" he warned.

But the watchman only laughed at him.

"Now I'm afraid. Where have you hidden your weapon, nobleman?

Bash was ready to snatch his dagger from his shoulder holster, when he grasped at nothing. He groanded frustrated. He had lost his dagger while climbing in the ravine!

"I know you do only your duty, but I'm begging you to open the door, that I can do what I was ordered to do... please!

"Nice try!"

Bash pondered his next steps. He tried to tell the truth. "I'm looking for a woman and a little boy. I am convinced that they are here in the brothel. Have you seen them?"

The man looked at him thoughtfully. "Is she one of the whores?"

Bash shook his head. "She's a guest."

The watchman scratched his head. "Actually, there are two women with children." he said then. "One is heavy with child."

Nostradamus had seen Lola in his vision as well, Bash remembered. It must be her from the description. "I'm looking for the other woman."

"Is she your wife?"

Reluctantly, Bash shook his head. He didn't like the wolfish grin that appeared on the man's face.

The watchman moved up closer to Bash. "In confidence... too bad that she is not a whore. I would love to share a bed with her. She has a build like a goddess, luscious and hot-tempered. She has probably a lot to offer."

"You will never find out!" Bash had heard enough. Uncontrollable fury had bubbled up in him. He hadn't planned what he did. His fist moved by itself. With one blow between the eyes, he put the watchman out of action. Satisfied, he looked at the motionless body on the ground.

"At least that's settled". Bash muttered before he opened the door and entered.

* * *

"It's a girl! And Lola and the baby are well." Kenna announced the good news to her friend Greer. She looked around. "Where's John?"

"Both boys are with Bernadette. She had promised me to look after them. So far, there is still only one case of plague. I had positioned a watchman at the front door. No one can enter without my permission."

"The whores, who had contact with the infected man, have they shown any symptoms, yet?" Kenna asked.

Greer shook her head. "Not yet. But I told them to watch themselves closely."

"Hopefully, this is over soon." Kenna sighed. "I want nothing more than to return to the Castle."

"You miss him, don't you?" Greer asked smiling.

Kenna nodded. "It's funny. I had lived three years without him, and now, after I had seen him again, I can't keep my mind off him!"

"It's called love."

Kenna wanted to answer, when they heard loud noises in the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Greer opened the door and looked outside, frowning.

A young whore approached her. "Quickly, Madam Greer! Someone had knocked the watchman unconscious and had forcibly gained entry into the house!"

"I'm coming!" Greer turned to Kenna. "You stay here! I take care of the invader." She ran down the corridor towards the entrance door and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Speaking of the devil..." she muttered and went to meet the visitor. "Hello Bash! What an unexpected surprise!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Bash nodded a greeting. "Is she here?" he came straight to the point and moved forward.

But Greer blocked his way. "Don't go one step further!" she said threatening. "At first, tell me what are you doing here?" She looked at him frowning. "What happened to you at all?"

"I crossed the ravine." he explained his condition. "I wanted to walk around the barricades. I got stuck on some branches." He sighed impatiently. "Can I see Kenna and Daniel now?"

Greer shook her head. "Not yet. But they are here and both are well, to answer your question. But in your condition I won't let you see them." She frowned disapprovingly. "What is that?" She walked around him. "There is blood everywhere! Are you injured?" she asked concerned.

Bash cursed quietly. "Just an old stab wound." he replied.

"Old?" Greer raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't look old to me. It's fresh blood. Come with me!" she grabbed his arm. "I cannot allow you to see Kenna. She will get a shock when she sees all the blood! I need to look at it first."

Reluctantly, Bash followed Greer in one of the guest chambers.

"Take off your shirt, that I can see the wound!" she ordered.

Bash hesitated.

"Don't behave like a little girl! I've seen a naked man before."

Bash tugged his shirt over his head and was surprised to find blood sticking on it. Nostradamus was right, he thought bitterly. One week was not enough to heal the wound.

"Lie down on the bed! I'll bring a basin and bandages. I'll be back soon."

When she opened the door to her chamber, where she wanted to get her things, Kenna awaited her already.

"Have you interrogated him?" she asked curiously.

Greer nodded hesitantly. If she would tell Kenna that the intruder was Bash, she would require to see him immediately, she thought. She decided not to tell her yet. "He is in one of the guest chambers. He's injured." she said at last.

"Serves him right, if he has the nerve to knock the watchman unconscious!"

Greer had to suppress a smile. If Kenna only knew. "I'm going back to him, and you can go to your chamber."

Kenna nodded. "Are we in danger now? Is he infected?"

Greer hesitated with her answer. Of course, she couldn't be sure, but Bash hadn't looked sick. His skin had felt cool, and she hadn't seen any bumps or black skin discoloration. "I don't think so." she replied.

"Where have you been so long?" Bash asked annoyed, as Greer entered the guest chamber with the basin and bandages, twenty minutes later.

"I had a little talk with Kenna." she answered shortly.

Bash jerked upwards. "She knows I'm here?"

"No, she doesn't. I thought you should tell her, after I have made you a little more presentable." She rolled her eyes. "And now hold still! It might hurt when I start to clean the wound."

Half an hour later, Bash was not only cleaned, he also had a new shirt and pants. They were from a customer, but it didn't bother him because they were freshly washed. He stepped to Greer. "Am I presentable enough by your standards?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Greer nodded. "Simply perfect. And now go! I told Kenna to go to her chamber. You can find her there. Go along the corridor. It's the third door on the left."

Bash nodded. "Thank you!"

Greer saw him smiling as he left the room to meet Kenna.

Kenna had fallen asleep in her chair and had neither heard the knock on the door, nor had she noticed that someone had entered the room. Only when she felt a gentle touch on her arm, she woke up and still believed to dream, when she saw who bent over her.

"Bash!? Are you really here or am I still dreaming?" she muttered in disbelief.

Quickly, he raised her up out of the chair and looked deeply into her eyes. "Is this proof enough, that you are not dreaming?" He cupped her face in his hands and brushed her lips lightly with his own.

Kenna was too surprised to react at first. But as his kiss became deeper and more passionate, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her passion matching his.

It was Bash who broke the kiss first and looked at her. "I'm so glad that I found you!" he said, breathing heavily.

"You're really here!" Kenna exclaimed as she grasped both his hands.

He nodded smiling. "Did you think, I would let you go so easily?"

"How did you find me?" Kenna asked curiously. „I hadn't written in my letter where I would go."

"Nostradamus." Bash answered shortly. "He had a vision of you, Lola and Greer. He told me that you were in the brothel."

Kenna smiled. "So, you are here thanks to Nostradamus?" She stepped into his embrace again. "I'm so happy that you are here! I thought you would never forgive me for leaving you."

Bash stroked her cheek gently. "There is nothing to forgive. I'm just glad I have you back... you and Daniel." he added. He took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

She looked at him frowning. "Ready for what?"

"What do you think?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to take you home... back to the Castle."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Kenna shook her head in refusal. "Bash, I cannot go with you! At least not now."

"You want to stay here?" he asked confused. "Why?"

"First of all, Lola had given birth and I can't leave her alone and secondly, it's too dangerous out there. All areas are contaminated. And there are barriers everywhere."

Bash nodded. "That's right. Therefore, I avoided that. I came through the ravine on the edge of the village." he explained. "There are no barriers and no guards. I left my horse on the other side. We just cross the ravine, take the horse and ride back to the Castle."

Kenna saw the euphoria in his eyes and was torn between leaving or staying. How much she longed for returning to the Castle! But what about Lola and Aylee? She needed to take care of them, because Greer didn't have the time to do so. She had to take care of her girls and the sick customer.

"You probably don't know, but Lola's house was burnt down, because they were afraid of contagion. She has lost everything. And she hadn't heard a word from her husband, since the outbreak of the plague."

"I am awfully sorry for Lola! We should take her with us."

Kenna frowned. "I doubt that she is capable to climb through a ravine in her state. I'm not even sure if Daniel is able to do it."

"I know how. I'll lead you. Please Kenna!" he begged. "If you don't come with me, all the trouble was for nothing!"

"I have always admired your stubbornness." she said softly. "But in this case I won't relent. I'm sorry!"

Bash wanted to give a reply, when the door opened and Daniel appeared. He got bright eyes when he saw his father.

"Greer said Bash is here. She wasn't lying."

Bash bent down and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "No, she wasn't. I'm really here." he said smiling.

"We go riding now?"

Kenna suppressed a groan. How simple the world was for a two and a half year old. Outside, the plague caused havoc and Daniel just wanted that Bash delivered on his promise. Before she could give a reply, Bash cut in.

"If you like. And you also might like to climb a bit?"

Kenna looked at him dumbfounded. "Bash! That's not fair!"

But Daniel didn't hear what his mother said. He had only heard "riding" and "climbing" and nodded eagerly.

"This is too dangerous!" Kenna said dissaprovingly.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

Kenna looked at Bash. „This is your fault!" she scolded him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He has an adventures spirit. You can't blame him for that."

"No." Kenna shook her head. "I don't blame him, I blame you! It's not fair that you are trying to bribe him with promises, even though you know exactly how I feel about it!"

She was not prepared for it, when he suddenly pulled her closer to him. "Can't you understand, that I can't let you go, now that I have found you again?" He looked deeply into her eyes. "All the time, it made me crazy, not to know where you've been. After we had kissed, I wanted to tell you so much. But when I heard that you had left the Castle, I thought that I would never get the chance again."

"What... did you want... to tell me?" Kenna stammered faintly. His lips were only inches apart from hers.

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look deep into his green eyes. "I love you!"

Tears of joy welled in her eyes. "Oh Bash, how much I wished you would say these words to me!" She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. „I love you, too!"

The kiss, that followed, started out tender but got more passionate with each passing minute. A kiss, that made the rest of the world fade away. They didn't even notice, that Daniel was staring at them, with his mouth agape.

"I'm coming with you." Kenna said with a faint smile, after they had broken the kiss. "I don't want to be apart from you again."

Bash caressed her cheek and looked at his son. "Did you hear what your mother said? She agrees, that we ride back to the Castle."

Daniel clapped his hands enthusiastically. "I tell Greer!"

And before Kenna was able to catch him, he had opened the door and ran away.

She smiled. "Sometimes it's not easy to keep up with his pace." She reached for Bash's hands. "I want to say goodbye to Lola and Greer. And I'll tell Bernadette that she should stay here until the plague is over."

Bash nodded. "Are there any infections?"

"Yes, one case so far."

"Then it's more important than ever that you and Daniel leave the house, as soon as possible."

Kenna leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'm going. Wait for me in my chamber."

Kenna had tears in her eyes when she said goodbye to Lola. It was not easy for her, to leave her friend and the baby alone. But Lola encouraged her to go with Bash.

"As soon everything is over, I'm going to visit you at the Castle." Lola promised. „Perhaps Mary can help me to find a new home. Until then, I'm staying here." She looked at her sleeping daughter. "I believe we are safe."

Kenna nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Just a few weeks. Then we are reunited."

"Did you tell him?" Lola grinned mischievously. "And do not ask, what I'm talking about. You know it."

"He said it first." Kenna sighed. "I still cannot believe it. I feel as if I'm in a dream. Bash loves me!"

"Did you have doubts about that, after he had kissed you in the Castle?" Lola asked smiling.

Kenna shook her head. "I knew that he had feelings for me, but I thought they were just plain sentimental feelings, because he actually loved Mary."

"Yes, friendly feelings. It's very different from what the two of you feel for each other."

"Now I know." Kenna leaned forward and gave Lola a hug. "I have to go. Bash is waiting." She rolled her eyes. "And Daniel is looking forward to ride a real horse for the first time."

Lola laughed. "Like father, like son." She squeezed Kenna's hand. "I'm happy for you! You deserve it."

Kenna rose from the chair, and with a last look back, she left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"We actually did it!" Relieved, Kenna sat down on the ground. Climbing through the ravine had used up all her energy. Her clothes were torn and she was dirty. But she didn't care. She was glad to have mastered the ravine. But when her eyes fell on her son, her good mood faded. Tears were in his eyes while he was staring into the deep.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Kenna looked at him with concern. But other than a few scratches and lots of dirt she couldn't discover any wounds.

Bash pointed down into the deep. "There! Can you see it? He lost his wooden horse." He got up and beat the dirt from his pants. "I'll get it!"

"Bash, don't!" Kenna was immediately on her feet and grabbed his arm. "You cannot go down there again. It's too dangerous!"

"I cannot leave his toy down there!" Bash retorted.

Kenna turned to her son. "Daniel, darling, can you understand that it is too dangerous for Bash to climb down to get your horse? He could fall and break his neck." She ignored that Bash rolled his eyes at her. But at least he didn't say anything.

Daniel nodded hesitantly.

"Brave boy!" She stroked him gently over his head. "Bash can carve you a new wooden horse. I'm sure he would like to do it for you." She looked up at him for help.

"Of course. As soon as we're back at home, I'll carve a new horse for you." He smiled and wiped the tears from the boy's cheek. "And now stop crying! Look! There is a real horse waiting for us."

Daniel got big eyes when he saw the black stallion in the distance.

"Thank you!" Kenna whispered to Bash.

He nodded slightly.

Daniel's mourning over his loss was immediately gone when they got closer to the horse. "He's got a name?" he asked curiously.

Bash nodded. "His name is Warrior." He went to the horse and patted his neck. "You've done well. I'm sure it wasn't easy to wait that long."

Kenna stroked the stallion's mane. "Warrior is a beautiful name." she said. "Is he new to the Royal Stables? As far as I can remember, you had another horse in former times."

Bash nodded. "He was a birthday present from Mary." When he saw that Kenna turned away, he cupped her chin and turned her face up to his. „Hey! No need to be jealous. It's just a horse and no wedding ring."

"You and Mary... did you contemplate the possibility of marriage?" Kenna asked bluntly. She didn't want to be jealous, but the thought that Bash and Mary were once a pair of lovers made her feel sick to her stomach.

"No, never. After Francis' death, she suffered from severe depression. She asked me to stay because she had no one else and she only trusted me. You can call it a "partnership of convenience"."

"And you had sex!" The words were spoken before Kenna could stop them. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like an accusation."

"Yes, we had sex." Bash replied quietly. "But even that was more physically than emotionally." He frowned. "What about you? Did you have any serious relationships during the three-year period?"

Kenna quickly looked at Daniel. "Not in front of the boy!" she said in a low voice.

Bash grinned slightly. "I think that he is more interested in my horse than for the affairs of his parents."

Kenna took a deep breath. "No." she replied then. "There were no serious relationships. I had a son. I had the solely responsibility for him. I simply couldn't do it."

Bash raised his eyebrow. "You didn't have sex... at all?" he asked baffled.

"No."

"I'm impressed."

Kenna looked at him annoyed. "This is not funny! The fact that my son looked just like his father, didn't make it easier for me to forget my feelings for you!"

He stepped forward and looked deep into her eyes. „I'm sorry! I didn't take it as a joke. I know what happened to you is mainly my fault. And If I could undo everything what I had said to you, I would do it. But I can't. When I think back, I believe that I was already under Delphine's control, that I didn't realize how much you needed me. Instead, I made allegations against you and forced you to leave." He took a deep breath before he continued. "I found out the next day that you had left. But I was still so full of anger, that I didn't contemplate to search for you. And there was Delphine..." He stopped and looked at her thoughtfully.

"What did she do?"

Bash went through his hair and sighed deeply. "I have no idea. I only know, that she had total control over me. She tried to convince me, that I belonged to her. She had alleged visions of our future, our children. And even though I did everything she asked for, I wasn't happy. A fundamental piece of me was missing. And even though I didn't know what it was at the time, it left a void."

"Delphine asked for the annulment of our marriage?"

Bash nodded. "Yes, she forced me. She was afraid that your influence on me would be be too excessive eventually. I didn't understand it at the time, but I think she was the only one who knew that you were pregnant with my child, not Renaude's."

Kenna nodded. „Yes, I'm sure she knew. That was the reason why she wanted me to leave. What happend to her?"

„Mary and Francis found out about her witchcraft and the dark magic she had perfomed on me. She was accused of heresy and was later drowned in the river."

Kenna took a deep breath. "Did you love her?"

He shook his head. "At the time, I was convinced about it, but it was only her binding ritual that made me believe it." He reached for Kenna's hand and placed it on his chest. "My heart has always been yours!"

"I know that now." Kenna said softly. She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Don't we ride?"

Bash broke the kiss and looked at his son, smiling. „Yes, of course. Are you ready?" Bash untied Warrior from the branch.

Daniel squeaked with pleasure, as Bash picked him up and put him into the saddle. Then he mounted behind his son and reached for Kenna's hand to help her into the saddle as well.

"Come on, Warrior!" Bash urged the horse. „Bring us back to the Castle!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Kenna! Bash! Daniel! You're back!" Mary greeted the three travelers. "But I think I'm waiting with a hug until you've cleaned yourselves." She smirked slightly. "How are you? What about Greer and Lola? Are they all right?"

Laughing, Bash raised his hands in defense. "One thing at a time. We will tell you everything. But first, how are you and are there any news about the plague?

Mary shook her head. "No case at the Castle, so far. But it is still too early to give the all-clear. Some of my soldiers reported, that almost all villages that are located near the Castle, were levelled to the ground. This time, they are even more radical than the years before. The fear of an epidemic make them blind."

"That's horrible!" Kenna looked down to her son, who could barely hold himself on his feet. "I bring him quickly in my room, so that he can sleep. The ride was very exhausting for him."

"But he did good for his first time!" Bash said proudly. "He will be a good rider someday." He stroked the boy's head. "Go with your mother, son. I'll come later."

Daniel nodded and followed his mother to her room, without resistance.

Mary turned to Bash. "Are you happy that they are back?" she asked smiling.

He nodded. "And this time, I swear to you, I won't let them go again. Before I started my search, I had thoughts about the future. At that time, I didn't know how Kenna felt about me. But now I'm sure."

"Sure about what?" Mary asked frowning.

"Sure about, that it is the only and proper way, to erase any wrong I had done to Kenna and Daniel, to ask her to marry me!"

"Oh Bash!" Mary grabbed his arm. "Then my news won't please you."

He looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about? What news?"

"I need to go to England. It is an urgent political matter. And I'm asking you to escort me." she said flatly.

"Is this a request or an order?" Bash asked suspiciously.

"Have I ever given you orders?" She looked at him apologetically. "It was not my intent to thwart your wedding plans. But this is a matter of urgency. It's about peace between France and England."

Bash tightened his shoulders. "Of course. Duty before pleasure. When are we going to leave?" he said in an evenly voice.

"I only waited for you to return." Mary replied. "Tomorrow morning."

Bash raised an eyebrow. „Already tomorrow?"

Mary nodded. „Yes, as early as possible."

"How long will we stay in England?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on how the negotiations will go."

"Will they allow us to leave the country?"

Mary nodded. "We have received a special permission. When it comes to war and peace, nothing, not even a plague outbreak, can stop the negotiations."

Bash turned to the door. „I need to speak to Kenna."

"She probably won't like it." Mary warned. "And I can't blame her. But she needs to understand that there are things that are more important than personal interests."

It was Mary's last sentence, that haunted him, when he went to Kenna's room. He hoped that she would understand. He felt bad when he thought that he would have to leave again, after he had promised her to stay. And his gut instinct was right. Kenna didn't respond very well to his news.

"You're leaving?" Stunned, she was only staring at him, after he had told her about his mission. "And this after you had promised me to stay with us?"

They were in his chamber, after he had asked her for a talk in private.

"Yes, I know." Guiltily, he lowered his head. "That was before I knew that our country is at stake." He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "It's not that I want to leave. It was not my decision."

She freed herself and took a step back. "Yes, of course. It was not yours. It was Mary's." Kenna rolled her eyes. „She dictates what is allowed or what is forbidden."

"It's not like that..." he started, but was cut off.

"Don't fool yourself! You still would do everything for her. In the past, when she didn't want to be alone after Francis' death, you agreed to stay with her, and now, she orders you to go to England to do God-knows-what!"

Bash wanted to give a reply, but she cut him off again.

"Don't interrupt me!" She took a deep breath to calm her agitation. "Mary needed someone who kept her bed warm. And you pleased her needs unquestioningly!"

"Kenna!"

"No, Bash, now is the time that I can't keep it to myself any longer. And this has nothing to do that I'm jealous! You complained about, that Delphine tried to control your life with the help of witchcraft. Mary is doing exactly the same, without even using magic. And you are totally unaware of that!"

„That's not true!" he tried to defend himself.

„It is true. You are just too blind to see it! I am so sick and tired, that you're constantly running away and conjurs up excuses, why you can't be together with me!" She sighed with frustration. "Nothing has changed. Only the issue is another one. In former times, it was the Darkness and alleged ghosts, you had to hunt down, today it's Mary. She must only snap her fingers and you obey!"

"It's a decision on war!"

"I don't care what it is about! The outcome is the same. You're leaving and I'm alone again. Maybe I shouldn't care, but I feel bad for Daniel. You made him promises you can't honour. And it will break his heart, when he finds out that you left."

"I will come back to you!" he said insistently.

Kenna nodded. "Yes, I know. I don't know, however, if I'll still be here."

She blinked back tears, as she left the room, without looking back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It was in the middle of the night, Kenna tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get her last conversation with Bash out of her mind. Initially, she had been crying just in sheer frustration, but now she felt only rage. Anger at Mary, who ruled Bash's life. She wondered why Mary didn't take anybody else with her to England. Why Bash? He was neither politically interested, nor could he achieve anything.

Groaning, Kenna turned to the other side. She had tried so hard to rest her mind, but sleep refused to come. She was engrossed in thoughts about Mary. In her opinion, she only wanted to demonstrate her power she had over him. She had ordered him to follow her and he had obeyed. It was the same in the past as of today.

Kenna turned on her back and folded her arms behind her head, while she was staring at the ceiling. She was grateful that Mary had allowed her to stay in the Castle. But if it meant, that she had to give up Bash again, it was no place for her and Daniel, in the long term. She was glad that the boy had a bedchamber of his own and couldn't hear her moaning, tossing and turning.

And once again, she had to think of Bash. She missed him with every fiber of her being. And she wanted nothing more than to lie in his arms. Within a few hours, he would leave for England, and she had no idea when she would see him again. Whether she would see him again. As yet, she hadn't made a decison, on whether she would stay or leave. There were only a few hours left. And in her desperation and need, she made a spontaneous decision...

Bash paced in his chamber up and down like a tiger in a cage. He couldn't shake off the thought of Kenna's last sentence, and his heart was heavy when he thought about, that she wouldn't be there when he returned from England. He had to admit, that she was right on some points. For the last three years, Mary had influenced his life. But he had approved of it. And therefore, he was to blame, not Mary. But that wouldn't change anything. He would go to England. But he wanted to come back to live up to his promise.

He had meant it when he had told Mary, that he wanted to marry Kenna. She was the love of his life. He knew that now. And he would do anything to make her happy. But would she give him another chance? Or would she go, before he could make her a proposal of marriage? Then, he would lose everything.

He sighed deeply and walked over to his bed. Perhaps, he should sleep a few hours at least, before he left for England. He had just started to undress himself, when the door opened and Kenna entered the chamber.

"Don't say anything, please!" she begged. "I won't take back what I said. But I cannot let you go, if you think that I hate you. Quite the contrary. I love you! And that is why I'm here, asking you to forget everything for one night... Mary, ... your mission, ... simply everything. I want, that there is just the both of us. You and me. Lovers, who have found themselves again after a long time. Only this one night. Please Bash!"

He had listened to her rant silently and was touched by her frankness. She didn't need to ask him twice. With one step, he was standing in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. She turned her lips to him and he kissed her, long and passionately. When she let her hands run over his naked body, he held his breath, involuntarily.

How much he had missed, that she touched him in this way! Impatiently, he began to open the buttons of her dress, while he continued kissing her neck. There was no gentle touching or slowly undressing. Impatiently, they wrenched their clothes off their bodies, until they were both standing naked in front of each other.

"You are so beautiful!" Bash said in a husky voice. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Fascinated, his glance roamed over her flawless body. "I want to touch you... kiss you... everywhere..." he muttered while he felt an increasing arousal.

"Then do it! What are you waiting for?"

Kenna moaned with excitement, as he laid next to her and started to trail kisses from her throat to her breasts. Her body curved to meet his and her breathing got heavier. She didn't want a slow foreplay. Not this time. She hadn't had sex for three years. And now she was at the point, where she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. She turned, so that he was lying on top of her.

"Please Bash! Do it... now!

She wrapped her legs around his body and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She felt his growing arousel pressing against her, and then the world seemed to explode, when he thrust into her.

Later, both lay side by side, exhausted, still breathing heavily. Their bodies were hot and sweaty after the act of love. But Kenna was happy. For a moment, she had completely blocked out that Bash would leave in a few hours. But this moment was theirs alone.

Bash stroked her collarbone gently. "I didn't know how much I've missed you, up to this moment." he said softly. His lips touched her neck. "And I will remember this moment, wherever I go."

Kenna snuggled into his arms. "And I'll remember this moment, when I'm lying in my bed alone."

"Will you wait for me?"

Kenna looked in his big green eyes, which were full of fear and hope, at the same time. "I'll wait for you." she promised.

"Now I can leave, because I know, you'll be here when I come back." he said relieved.

She kissed his lips gently. "We still have time." She raised an eyebrow. "And I have a brilliant idea, how we can distract ourselves until morning."

Bash laughed softly. "It's funny, because I have exactly the same thing in my mind."

Kenna yelped in surprise, when he suddenly rolled over her and sealed her lips with a kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Three weeks had passed, since Bash and Mary had left the Castle and had travelled to England. Kenna had stayed in the Castle and had tried to pass the time. She had often been at the stables and had watched, as Daniel had become acquainted with the horses. She was pleased to see how much fun he had with the horseback riding. But all this couldn't console her, because she was alone.

First and foremost, she missed Bash. But she missed also her friends, who were still living at the brothel, since the outbreak of the plague. But it seemed to come to an end of the pandemic, because there were hardly any new cases. People slowly began to build new houses. And the blockades were raised. A delivery boy from the brothel had informed Kenna that Lola wanted to visit her with the children. But although Kenna wished nothing more than to see her friend again, there was something that worried her.

For the last few days, she had been feeling sick. The smell of food caused nausea and she suffered from dizzy spells constantly. She would ask Nostradamus for advice. But she was afraid that he would diagnose an infection of the plague. Therefore, she had controlled her temperature every morning and had examined her body on changes, such as bumps or black discoloration. But so far, she couldn't see any symptom. Normally, the plague broke out after a few hours.

Kenna was interrupted in her thoughts, when there was a knock at the door and a servant entered her chamber.

"Excuse me, Milady. But a carriage has just arrived."

"Thank you." Kenna rose from her chair and exhaled deeply, as a feeling of sickness hit her. "I'm coming." She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to compose herself, before she went to the door to greet Lola and her children.

"Kenna! How nice to see you again!" Lola gave her friend a hug. "Look, who I brought with me!"

Kenna smiled. "Daniel will be happy." she said, when she recognized Daniel's nanny next to Lola.

"Nice to be here again." Bernadette looked around. "Where's Daniel? I want to surprise him."

"He is at the stables." Kenna smiled. "Actually, he is at the stables, all day. He has made friends with one of the stable boys. Marius is 17 and an excellent instructor."

"Oh, well." Bernadette smiled slightly. "Then I'll go to the stables and see if I can find him."

Kenna turned to Lola, after Bernadette was gone. "Didn't you bring the children with you?" she asked.

Lola shook her head. "I left them with Greer. Since the blockades have been raised, you can travel freely again. I will bring them later." She reached for Kenna's hand. "How are you?" She looked at her friend with concern.

"I'm well." Kenna forced a smile.

"You don't look well." Lola touched gently Kenna's arm. "I can see that you lost weight. And you look pale like a ghost. What's going on?"

Kenna burst into tears. "Oh Lola..." she sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. At first, I thought that I got infected with the plague. But it must be something different. I can't keep my food down and feel queasy all day."

"Have you consulted Nostradamus?" Lola asked frowning.

Kenna shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I know it's irresponsible. But I didn't have the courage to go to him."

"Shall I go with you?" Lola suggested.

"Aren't you afraid of an infection?"

Lola smiled slightly. "I'm sure it's not the plague you suffer from." She took Kenna's hand. "Come with me! I'm taking you to Nostradamus."

Nostradamus made a quick diagnosis, after he had examined Kenna physically and had asked her questions about her condition. "You're with child." he told her simply.

Kenna could feel how the color drained from her cheeks. "I'm … what?!" she stammered shocked.

Lola nodded. „Of course! Why didn't I recognize the symptoms? I had exactly the same, when I was with John and Aylee."

„I can't believe it..." Kenna felt like in a daze.

"Seems that you and Bash had a wild party, before he left for England." Lola grinned.

Kenna blushed. „It was just one night." she murmured.

„That's good enough." Lola replied with a chuckle.

„What can I do now?" Kenna looked at her questioningly.

Nostradamus cleared his throat. "I'm afraid, that there is nothing to do, than to wait until the baby is born." He took two vials with herbs from a shelf and gave it to Kenna. „Here. This is against the nausea and dizziness. You will feel better soon."

"Thank you!" Kenna still felt numb. She couldn't believe that she was really pregnant. But how should she know? With Daniel, she hadn't felt any early symptoms.

"When will Mary and Bash be back from England?" Lola asked.

"I don't know." Kenna breathed a sigh. "I haven't heard from them for three weeks."

"Send a courier with a message!" Lola suggested.

"Not a good idea." Nostradamus shook his head. "This is news that you should deliver by yourself."

Kenna nodded. "I agree. But how long can I wait, before the pregnancy becomes visible?"

"Maybe a few weeks." Lola shrugged. "I noticed when my clothes became too snug."

Kenna reached for Lola's hand. "Are you staying with me?" It was more of a request than a question. "I need a friend by my side."

Lola gave her a hug. "Of course, I'm staying. I'll get the children and bring them to the Castle." She smiled. "Just like in old times."

"Thank you!" Kenna squeezed her hand, gratefully. "And now I would like to lay down a bit. I feel slightly shaky."

"No wonder after the surprising news." Lola put her arm around Kenna's waist. „Let's go!"

Kenna nodded to Nostradamus, for the last time and then left with Lola.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Kenna read the letter, a courier brought her a few minutes ago, for the umpteenth time, crumpled it up and threw it angrily towards the door, just as Lola entered the chamber.

She picked the paper ball up from the floor and unfolded it. "What is that?" she asked curiously.

But instead of a reasonable response, she had to listen to Kenna's ranting.

"I hate her!" Kenna shouted exasperated. "She is only doing that, because she wants to keep Bash away from me!"

Lola read the letter and then lowered it. "They continue their journey to Scotland?" she repeated the content of the letter.

"Isn't it awesome?" Kenna said sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest. „It was not enough that they stayed an entire month in England to discuss the political and military situation with Elizabeth. Now they are going to make holidays in Scotland!"

"It's her birthplace." Lola said, shrugging her shoulders. „And she is still Queen of Scotland, too."

„I know that. But that gives her no right to leave everything behind. She also has affairs to solve in France!"

"You're just upset because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Kenna stomped her foot on the ground. "I believe Bash, when he says that it's over between him and Mary. But I don't trust her."

"She's your friend. She would do nothing to hurt you." Lola stepped to her friend and put a hand on her arm, reassuringly. "Bash doesn't know why you want him to come home."

"And I won't tell him. That's for sure." Kenna put a hand on her still flat stomach. "How could I be so foolish and sleep with him, when I was fully aware of the consequences!" she scolded herself.

„Just calm down!" Lola squeezed slightly Kenna's hand. "They will probably only stay a few more days until they come back."

"This gives me only little satisfaction." Kenna rolled her eyes. „As long as Mary has such a strong influence on him, we can't be happy together."

"What do you mean by that?" Lola asked frowning.

"As soon as both are back, I will ask Bash to move out."

"He is her deputy." Lola pointed out. "And he has been devoted to her over three years. That's the reason why she takes him with her to public negotiations. She needs an ally on her side she can trust. Bash has proven to be very loyal. She won't give up on that."

"He will have to decide." Kenna raised her chin stubbornly. "Either Mary or me!"

"You don't really mean that." Lola looked at her shocked. "You cannot give him an ultimatum!"

"Why not? Three years ago, no one asked me if I wanted to go." A horrible thought crossed her mind. "It was Mary, who had arranged everything that I could leave the country. Bash had made it clear that he didn't want to accept the child as his and that he was not interested in a relationship with me. Good for Mary. This way, she could get rid of me."

"No, Kenna, you're jumping to the wrong conclusions!" Lola cut in. "You had put yourself in that precarious situation. Mary just wanted to help you."

But Kenna would not listen. "And then she had bent him to her will."

"She was the one who brought you and Bash back together!"

"Only to impress him. In fact, she pursues her own plans."

Lola breathed a sigh. "You actually believe, that Mary is plotting against you?" She shook her head. "You have known her for ages. You cannot really believe what you're saying."

"I wished I'm wrong, but the evidence is overwhelming." Kenna took the letter from Lola. "There is only one way to find out whether I'm right..."

"And what would that be?" Lola asked curiously.

"Very simple. I travel to Scotland!"

"Are you out of your mind? You cannot travel to Scotland. Not in your condition!" Lola said exasperated.

"When I was pregnant with Daniel, I travelled to Sweden." Kenna countered. „Could you watch out for him a few days? Bernadette is here, too. You can share the responsibiliy with her. Apart from that, he is at the stables most of the time anyway."

"That's crazy!" Lola shook her head. "You will really spy on them?"

"Call it what you want. The only thing I know is, that I can't wait another month."

Lola sighed in frustration. "You're stubborn as a mule! Well, I'll look after Daniel. But how will you get to Scotland?"

"I'm taking the carriage. It is more comfortable than riding, and I won't risk my baby's well-being." She put her hand on her belly. "I'm going to say goodbye to Daniel and then pack my things."

Lola nodded reluctantly. With ambivalent feelings, she looked after Kenna, when she left for the stables.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Bash urged his horse into gallop, as he had reached half the distance. He could hardly wait to see Kenna again. So many weeks had passed since they had seen each other the last time. And there had not been one night, where he had not thought about her. He wondered how he could live three years without her and now had difficulties to be apart from her for a month.

He forced his horse to slow down and reached into his uniform jacket. He pulled an object out of his pocket and looked at it smiling. It was meant as a surprise for Kenna.

A wedding ring. Made of pure gold, with a beautiful opal, which sparkled in the colors blue, green and yellow and was specially handcrafted by a blacksmith. The ring would match perfectly with her chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He could hardly wait to put the ring on her finger, after he had asked her to marry him. And of course, he hoped she would accept his proposal of marriage.

In his head, everything was already well planned. He would kneel down before her, would tell her how much he loved her, and then would make the proposal. And he would make the offer, to build their own house. He enjoyed to live in the Castle. But now it was time to settle down somewhere else. He would continue his business as Mary's deputy, but he needed his own place. He was sure that Kenna would appreciate his offer as well.

He rode over a hill top and felt his heart beating faster, when he caught sight of the turrets of the Castle. His reunion with Kenna was just about to happen.

But when he entered the Castle, after he had handed his horse over to a stable boy, it was not Kenna, who welcomed him, but Lola. He didn't know why he felt an ominous anticipation, all of a sudden. He had known that Lola was going to move back to the Castle. But her unspoken concern hung in the air.

"Nice to see you again, Lola!" he greeted her. "For how long have you been at the Castle?"

"For a week."

He noticed that she avoided to look at him. "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly well. Thank you."

"I'm glad." He forced a smile.

The conversation was odd. Lola wasn't usually a taciturn person. She was liveley and had a good way with words. Something was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" she suddenly blurted out.

He frowned. "What an odd question. I live here."

"No, I mean, what are you doing here, now? Shouldn't you be in Scotland?"

"You know. So Kenna did get my letter?"

"She got it and was not particularly happy about it." Lola rolled her eyes. "In fact, she was furious."

"Yes, I figured that." He sighed. "That's why I'm here. Mary wanted to stay in Scotland until next week. But I told her, that I couldn't stay away any longer."

"She let you go?"

"Why should she not?" Bash frowned. "I'm not her villein."

"Only a day earlier..." Lola muttered.

"What?"

"If you only would have come back one day earlier." Lola sighed deeply. "I would have tried to stop her."

His instinct had been right. Lola's behavior was indeed strange. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Kenna... she... she left for Scotland this morning." Lola confessed after several attempts. "She was tired of waiting. She wanted to surprise you."

A shiver ran down his spine. He thought of the dead bodies in the streets, who he had seen during his ride from Scotland to France, plundered houses and empty carriages, slashed and destroyed. The aftermath of the plague. Pillagers mugged the rich, killed them and took everything valuable from them.

"Did she... take a horse?" Bash had trouble to finish the sentence. The images of the dead bodies were still too vivid in his mind.

"No, she took one of the carriages. "She refused to ride, because..." She stopped abruptly.

"Because?"

"Because she preferred the comfort of a carriage."

"When did she leave?"

"After breakfast. I wanted to stop her. But you know, how stubborn she can be sometimes."

Bash looked out of the window. Dusk was approaching. Not long, until it was completey dark outside. He could no longer wait. To be out in the dark was dangerous. "I'm following her and trying to find her!" he said determined.

"You just got here. Won't you make refresh yourself and eat something before you leave?"

He slowly turned to Lola. He could not withhold what he knew. "Have you heard about the plunderings?" he asked hesitantly.

Lola shook her head. "No. What is that?"

"Since the beginning of the plague, some gangs had joined forces, to prey the belongings of people in good standing. They destroy everything, abuse and rape those, who try to defend themselves." He took a deep breath and continued. "On my way back to France, I saw awful things."

"Oh my God! I had no idea!" Lola looked at him horrified. "And Kenna is out there, all alone!"

Bash nodded. "Do you understand now, why I have to find her? She is in grave danger."

"Go and find her, and both of you come back unharmed!" Lola touched his arm and sighed. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let her go."

Bash shook his head. "Don't blame yourself! You couldn't have held her back. If Kenna sets her mind on doing something, she is doing it."

"I hope you find her. Be safe!"

Bash nodded and walked out. At the stables, he switched his horse and mounted. Only when he was sitting in the saddle, he noticed that his body was trembling. He had to find her! He couldn't lose her! It was the only thought that controlled him, as he urged his horse forward.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 _A few hours earlier..._

They were several miles away from the Castle, as Kenna suddenly had doubts, whether her decision to travel to Scotland, was the right thing to do. She imagined how Mary would react. She probably would send her back. And Bash would surely not be thrilled that she was spying on him. Perhaps it was best, just to turn and drive back home. She pushed back the curtain and craned her head to the carriage driver.

"Please stop and return to the Castle!" she gave order to him.

He immediately stopped the horses and looked bewildered at his mistress. "I shall turn back?" he asked confused. "Are you sure?"

Kenna nodded. "I am sure."

"All right." The driver clucked his tongue and urged the horses to turn.

Kenna sat down and pulled the curtain back. She felt relieved. It was done. Maybe they would be back before nightfall. However, she couldn't enjoy her journey longer, as the carriage abruptly came to a halt. She wasn't prepared for it and was hurled forward. Outraged, she tore the curtain back to reprimand the driver about his driving abilities, but the words died on her lips, when she saw that they were not alone.

A group of men, with torches in their hands, stood around the carriage. Kenna had a queasy feeling, all of a sudden. The men didn't look very friendly. She wanted to pull the curtain back, but one of the men stepped forward and got hold of her wrist. Kenna winced.

"Get out!" He wrenched her out of the carriage and let his gaze wandering along her body. "What do you think?" he asked his men with a broadly grin. „Have we ever had such a beautiful prey?"

Kenna was rigid with fear.

"Look up, if she has any valuables!" another of the men said. His eyes fell on the emblem on the side of the carriage. "If I am not mistaken, this is a Royal carriage." He whistled through his teeth.

"In fact, what a booty." The leader of the group grabbed Kenna's chin. "Are you from the Castle, or what? Where are your jewels and gold hidden?"

Kenna had trouble to bring her raging heart under control. She had to think clearly, otherwise her life was not more worth than a gold coin.

"I... I am on my way to Scotland. I didn't take much with me." She pointed to her luggage. "Feel free to search my luggage and convince yourself that I have nothing of value." she said with a trembling voice.

"And what is that?" The man touched her neck. "The necklace is worth a fortune."

Kenna suppressed a scream, when he yanked the collar from her neck.

"And what about the bracelet. Come on, take it off!"

Kenna fumbled on the clasp of her bracelet, until it was open. "Here!" She dropped it in his hand. "But I don't have more jewellery. I swear it!"

The man grabbed her wrist once again and let his fingers run over her ring. "And what is that?"

All color drained from her face. "My wedding ring..." she muttered and snatched her hand away. „Please leave me my ring! It was a present from my husband."

"We're not negotiating, good woman. We take what we want." He grinned sardonically. "And if it means so much to you, it must be valuable." He stretched out his hand with the palm upwards. „Give it to me!"

Kenna took a step back. "No." she said stubbornly. "You can have everything I own. But not my ring!"

"I like courageous women." The man walked slowly around her and looked at her with a sly grin. "I just don't like when they contradict me." Suddenly, he pulled out a knife and held it against Kenna's throat. "Maybe you like it better when I cut off your finger. Or will you give it to me willingly?"

Kenna felt close to faint. But she knew, that now wasn't the time to break down.

"Give him the ring, Milady!" the carriage driver begged. "Otherwise, he'll kill us both!"

Kenna saw the fear and despair in his eyes and made a decision. If she could save both their lives, she would make the sacrifice. With tears in her eyes, she slipped the ring off her finger and dropped it in the hand of the man. "Are you happy now?"

The leader shook his head. "Not quite." He lowered the knife and gave his men a sign. "Search the carriage for valuables! When you have finished, set it on fire! But don't forget to unhitch the horses before. We will need them."

Kenna was too shocked to say something. Horror-stricken, she watched how the carriage went up in flames. She turned to the driver, but he was gone.

"Damn it! He is trying to escape!" one of the men called.

"Go after him and bring him down!" the leader ordered.

"No!" Instinctively, Kenna threw herself in front of him. "Please! I'm begging you! Let him live. He didn't do anything bad!"

"My patience is exhausted. Hold your tongue!"

And before Kenna could realize what was happening, she felt a dull pain on her cheek. The slap, the man had given her, was so severe that she lost balance and fell to the ground. Whimpering, she held her aching cheek.

She could no longer prevent that one of the men went after the driver. When he returned, a short time later, she knew that he had done his job. Fear and despair came over her. Was she the next who was going to die?

"I think we are done here." One of the men pointed to Kenna. "What are we doing with her? Leave her in the forest? Kill her?"

The leader looked at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps we'll get a ransom for her. She seems to be acquainted with the Queen." He nodded. "We are taking her with us. She can be useful." He turned to Kenna, who was still lying on the ground. "Get up, woman!"

Kenna arose reluctantly.

"Can you ride?"

She nodded.

"Take one of the carriage horses. I'll help you up."

Kenna stopped breathing involuntarily, as the man helped her to mount the horse. What would happen with her? she thought. She was kidnapped by gang members who held her for ransom. Would they kill her if they wouldn't get what they wanted?

She had not much time to think about her fate, as the leader gave the command to leave. A trace! Kenna thought. She had to leave a trace that they could find her. Lola would surely send someone, when she learned that she had never arrived in Scotland.

She touched her hair and pulled out her hair band. And while the men were occupied with finding the way out of the forest, she let it drop to the ground.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Kenna had lost sense of time, when the men suddenly stopped their horses before a cabin.

The leader descended from his horse. "We have reached our destination." he said and turned to Kenna. "Get down!"

Reluctantly, she dismounted from the horse and looked around. They were not in the forest anymore but in a village. Partially, she still could see the ruins of the cabins, which were burnt down because of the plague. Some cabins were still completely intact but looked poor and in a bad state. Kenna wondered why they brought her here? Did the men want to hold her captive at this place, until Mary would pay the price for her? And if Mary would pay, would they set her free then? But her thoughts were distracted, as she felt a push on her back.

"Come on! Go!" The leader opened the cabin door and shoved her rudely inside.

Kenna blinked. First, she had to adapt to the darkness inside the cabin, but eventually she saw enough to orient herself. But what she saw caused a knot in her stomach. She saw a woman, who was standing in front of a fireplace, stiring in a pot. Her long dark hair hung down in tangles, and the dress she was wearing, was much too big for her to fit. Three little children, dressed in rags, were sitting on a small wooden table. The woman's eyes widened when the door opened. Fear, Kenna noticed. She was afraid of the man.

"Victor!" exclaimed the woman and instinctively stepped back from the fireplace. "I... I haven't expected you back so soon. The food has not been ready yet." She stroked a strand of hair out of her face, while she looked at Kenna nervously. "Who is that woman?"

"We found her in the forest." the man replied, known as Victor. "She was travelling in a Royal carriage."

Kenna felt the woman gazing at her, with a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"She stays with us, until the Royals pay a price for her."

He went up to the woman and grabbed her hair brutally, that she started to scream. "I know that your mind is not clear, but you just need to understand that you have to take good care of her. Should she escape, then..." He pulled her head back and stared her in the eyes. "I think you do know what will happen then?" He grinned diabolically.

The woman nodded, while tears were running down her pale cheeks.

"Good." He abruptly let her go. "You understand very quickly, considering you're not very bright." He looked at the children. "And you help your mother to take care of that woman. She is worth a fortune. Don't spoil that! But first, I need ropes and something I can stuff into her mouth."

Kenna felt a cold shiver ran down her spine. The man spoke about her. He wanted to tie her up and gag her! "Please don't!" she stammered. "I... I'm staying of my own free will. You don't need to tie me up."

The man quickly turned to look at her and grabbed her chin. "I said, hold your tongue! You annoy me! And if I'm annoyed, then I probably do things that you don't like."

Kenna glanced at the woman, seeking for help. But she kept her head lowered and avoided any eye contact.

Victor grabbed Kenna's arm. "Sit down!" he ordered, and dragged her to a chair. "You will learn to obey me, otherwise..." He took his knife and let the blade slowly slide along the contours of Kenna's face. "It would be a shame to destroy such a pretty face."

Kenna dared not breathe, although her heart throbbed wildly.

Victor looked up when the children entered the cabin with a rope and cloth strips. "Very good! You will become good soldiers one day, just like your uncle." He put the knife back into his pocket.

The children were not his, Kenna thought with relief. She felt sorry for the poor children. And the woman as well. But she didn't know, how she could help them, because she was in a desperate position herself.

Victor took the ropes and started to tie Kenna's arms and legs to the chair. She allowed it, because she didn't know what would happen if she tried to fight back. But her anxiety grew by the minute. She thought of Daniel and Bash. Would she see them again? And she thought of her unborn child, that hadn't gotten the chance to live yet. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No reason to cry! If you do what I say, nothing will happen to you." Victor walked slowly around her and checked again, whether all cords were fastened. "Emeline will give you food and water." He pointed to the woman at the fireplace. "She will also make sure you stay here. I will talk to my men now. how to approach your Queen with the circumstance, that you are under our control. If you prove yourself valuable for her, I'm sure she will pay any price we demand." He turned to Emeline. "You know what to do?"

She nodded.

"Nobody, except me, can enter the cabin. Should she try to escape..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife again, ... kill her!"

"I... I've never killed anyone before." she stammered in a frightened voice.

"There is a first time for everything." He walked around her and stroked her cheek lightly. "If she is gone when I return, then you will die in place of her. Do you understand?"

Kenna was rigid with fear. He would not actually kill his own wife, she thought. And yet, he was capable of doing horrible things, she was certain. His behavior was frightening and unpredictable.

Emeline nodded. "I... I do understand." she stammered and took the knife from him with wavering hands.

Her anxious gaze wandered to Kenna, and the first time, she looked directly into her eyes. Kenna could recognize the plea in her gaze. The plea, not to escape, because she didn't want to use that knife.

The first time, Kenna clung to the hope, that her situation was not completely hopeless. The young woman was not a murderer and didn't look insane. She was just under his spell, it seemed. And he would leave them soon.

The door slammed and Kenna breathed a sigh of relief. She was alone with Emeline and the children.

She looked at the young woman. "Nice to meet you!" she said with a trembling voice. "I think I should introduce myself first." She cleared her throat. "I'm Kenna."

* * *

Bash was already some miles on his way, when he came across something that caught his attention. He rode closer to identify the subject, that crossed his path, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw, that it were scorched remains of a horse-drawn carriage. A wheel was still completely intact, as well as a part of the carriage tongue. Gangs were probably behind it, Bash thought. He tried to convince himself, that it could not be the carriage, Kenna had travelled to Scotland. But an uneasy feeling remained.

He got off his horse and examined the ashes more closely. There was nothing that could be used. There were also no bodies or other evidence, that led to conclusion, what had happened. He wanted to mount his horse, as an object on the ground caught his attention. In contrast to all other things, this one was spared from the fire. His heart skipped a beat, when he recognized it as one of Kenna's hair bands. He knelt down and picked it up.

"Kenna..." he whispered faintly, as he clung to it, while unnoticed tears were running down his cheeks.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Bash didn't know how long he had knelt in the ashes, holding the hair band in his hands, because when he finally got up, his legs felt numb. He couldn't believe that she was dead. He was sure that he would feel it, if she was. He went to his horse and leaned against it.

"Kennnnaaaaaaa...!"

His shout echoed through the forest, but except for a few birds, which flew up, frightened, he got no response. He put the hair band in his jacket pocket and mounted his horse. He had to keep looking for her. And when it was the last on earth he would do. He had to find her.

He touched his cheeks and was surprised to feel dampness. He knew the forest and its inhabitants better than anyone else. If she was kidnapped and they held her captive in a barn or an empty house, he would find her. Firmly convinced, he urged his horse forward. But he didn't come far, when he encountered a new obstacle. His stomach was churning, as he recognized one of the Royal carriage driver in the dead body in front of him. He closed his eyes briefly to collect himself. There was no time to lose. If she was still alive, and he was convinced she was, she was in grave danger.

"Come on, boy!" he urged his horse. "Run for your life!"

* * *

Kenna didn't know, what fate held for her, but she was relieved that she had distraction at least. And Emeline proved to be a willing informant.

"He is not my husband. He is my brother. My husband died of the plague." she explained to Kenna. "I didn't know where to go and Victor took us in." She looked around. "But his house was burnt down and we all had to find refuge in this cabin."

"I'm sorry!" Kenna said genuinely. She felt sympathy for the young mother. "Your brother... Victor... has he always been that way?"

Emeline shook her head. "No, he was different when he was younger. Initially, it was the desire to be richer than anyone else, that changed him. And then he joined the gang and began to ambush innocent people. Our mother begged him to stop, but he got into frenzy, when he didn't get what he wanted. And he wanted more and more." She lowered her head. "Attacking and killing people gave him a thrill. I didn't recognize my own brother. Mother died and I was powerless. He has never listened to me. "

Kenna nodded. She remembered how badly Victor had treated his sister. "I really would like to help you, but you need to help me first!" she said and looked at Emeline pleadingly.

The young woman shook her head. "I can't. I believe him when he says he is going to kill me."

"Do you want to live like that, constantly in fear and worry?" Kenna looked at the children. "What about your children? Don't you think they deserve a better life?"

Emeline nodded. "Of course, they do, but it's much too high a risk. You don't know what Victor is capable of." Her voice was trembling with fear.

"Yes, I know. He sent one of his men to kill the carriage driver." Kenna said quietly.

"He is not himself when he kills." Emeline looked at her sadly. "Do you have children?"

"I have a little son." Kenna replied smiling. „And another baby is on the way."

"You are pregnant!" Emeline exclaimed surprised. "I had no idea."

"I have only known for a few days."

Emeline lowered her head. "I really feel bad about what my brother did to you." she said quietly. "I wish I could help you. But I'm scared."

Kenna nodded. "I understand. But as you know, I'm familiar with the Queen. She is a friend of mine. If I would put in a good word for you, she would help you and your children. She can help you to start a new and better life someplace else." Kenna could see that her words showed effect. Emeline's eyes began to lighten up.

"Really? Her Majesty, the Queen, would help me?"

Kenna nodded. "If I would ask her, yes. But first, you have to help me to get out of here."

Emeline looked uneasily. "He has taken all the horses with him. And the way to the Castle through the forest is miles away and dangerous!"

"You know the way?"

Emeline nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I grew up here. I know the forest very well."

"Could you guide me?"

"You want me to go with you?" Emeline asked surprised.

"I cannot leave you here and risk, that your brother takes revenge on you."

Emeline nodded and turned to her children. "So it is decided. We are leaving. You have heard it. I want you to pack up a few things. But only so much, as everyone can carry." She turned back to Kenna. "Adrien and Alain are twins. They are both seven years old and Fabrice is five."

"My son Daniel is two and a half."

Emeline began to fill a bag with supplies. "We have to hurry! I don't know when Victor will come back." She pulled out the knife, that her brother had given her and went to Kenna. "Stay still! I cut through the rope."

Kenna rubbed her aching wrists, as she was finally freed from the cord. "Thank you!" she said and touched lightly Emeline's hand. "With all my heart!"

"It's all right." The young woman smiled awkwardly. "We have to go now." She clutched the hands of her children. "It will be a long, hard journey. I think we need to stay overnight. And it is not pleasant to be in the forest when it's dark. But we take blankets with us, which keep ourselves warm." She took a coat and gave it to Kenna. "Here! This will help against the cold." She slipped on her own coat and helped her children to get dressed. "Done!" she said satisfied. "Are we ready to go?"

Kenna nodded. The idea to walk, was not particularly tempting. But she knew that it was their only chance.

Emeline grabbed the hand of her youngest and turned to Kenna again. "If he finds us before we arrive at the Castle, we both are dead. You know that, right?"

Kenna nodded, with a queasy feeling in her stomach. She knew, how dangerous their journey was. But she trusted Emeline enough, that she would bring them through the forest without any harm. "I'm ready to go."

Emeline opened the door. "Follow me!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Kenna was awakened by a noise, that she initially couldn't understand. Frightened, she opened her eyes and suddenly remembered. They were in the forest. Because it had become too dark to continue walking, they had decided to take a rest. And apparently, she had fallen asleep, she thought and rose from her bed of leaves. Now she also realized what the noise was. There were voices of children and among the group, Emeline's voice who asked for silence.

Kenna stretched her body. Every bone and muscle hurt. She was simply not accustomed to spend the night on the forest floor. She went there, where she suspected the voices and was greeted immediately.

"Good morning! Do you want breakfast... bread and water?"

Kenna shook her head. The thought of solid food caused nausea. She took a deep breath. "How long did I sleep?"

"Oh, quite a while. I didn't want to wake you up. I know how it is in the beginning of a pregnancy. You could sleep all the time." Emeline said softly.

Kenna nodded. "But the nausea is worse." She took another deep breath.

"However, some bread will help. Here!" Emeline handed her a piece of bread. "Chew slowly and then swallow." She looked worried to her children. "I told them to be quiet. But they just don't listen."

"They are not aware of the danger." Kenna bit off a piece of bread and began to chew. "I think we should continue our walk."

Emeline nodded. "I just wanted to wait until you're rested enough. The next part is exhausting."

"I've never been on the way by foot." Kenna said embarrassed. "Only with a horse or horse-drawn carriage."

"My parents were never rich enough to afford a carriage. But we had horses. But they were not for riding, only for the use of cultivation."

"So, your parents lived in modest circumstances?"

Emeline nodded. "Yes, we were quite poor. But what about you, have you always been at the Royal Court?"

Kenna shook her head. "No, not all the time. Only when Mary went to France, we became her maids. Actually, I'm from Scotland."

"It sounds exciting! I was never somewhere else than France. I was born here and will probably also die here." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Never say never." Kenna smiled. "Mary is currently in Scotland. But as soon as she comes back, I will talk to her. Until then, you and your boys are welcome to stay at the Castle."

"Oh my God!" Emeline slapped her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe it! We will actually see the Royal Palace!"

"Even more. You will live there." Kenna rubbed her aching back. "This forest floor is anything but comfortable. I think, walking will be good for me now."

Emeline nodded and gave her children a sign, that they wanted to continue walking. But they had barely walked a few steps, when they heard it. The clip-clop of hooves.

"He found us!" Emeline whispered to Kenna. "We shouldn't have done a break."

"It's my fault." Kenna ducked deeper. "What are we doing now?"

"Keep quiet! Maybe he is riding past us, without seeing us." She looked at her children. "Duck! And I don't want hear any noise!"

The boys, intimidated by the harsh tone of her mother, obeyed immediately.

Kenna took refuge behind bushes. "He's getting closer!" she whispered to Emeline.

The young mother nodded. "But it's just one horse. He comes alone." She pulled the knife out, that her brother had given her. "At least, we're not completely defenceless."

Kenna looked at her doubtfully. She was certain, that Emeline would never be able to turn the blade on her brother. But was he aware of that, too?

The sound of hooves came closer and closer. And now you could also clearly notice, how the ground vibrated beneath them. Kenna closed her eyes as she could make herself invisible that way. The neigh of a horse was right next to them.

"Finally I found you!"

Emeline screamed with pain, as Victor dragged her by her hair out of her hiding place.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that you're fled?" He shoved her roughly to the ground. "Then you're more simple-minded than I thought."

Kenna looked around quickly. When he had attacked her, Emeline had let the knife fallen to the ground. It was only a few meters away from her. On all fours, she crawled to it and picked it up with trembling fingers.

"Please!" Emeline begged. "Kill me, but let my children and Kenna alive!"

"You should have thought about that a little earlier! Now it's too late." He slapped her in the face. "No one contradicts or opposes me!" Slowly, he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "Do you want to say anything before your life is over?"

Kenna was only breathing intermittently, and she had the feeling to pass out any moment, but Emeline's desperate look, left her no choice. She didn't know where she got the strength and the courage, but she took the opportunity of the moment of surprise, when she jumped out of the bushes, the knife ready to stab out.

She closed her eyes when the blade found its target. A gurgling sound was heard and she felt wetness pouring over her hand. Blood. Kenna suppressed a gag reflex as she let go of the knife. Even before she had opened her eyes again, she heard Emeline's sobbing.

"Oh my God... Kenna...! You... you killed him!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Kenna opened her eyes and stared at the dead body in front of her. The knife stuck in his heart. And there was blood everywhere. Kenna turned and pressed her hand to her mouth, because she was afraid to throw up otherwise. She heard a faint whimper behind her.

"It's all right. He can't hurt us anymore." Emeline tried to calm her weeping sons. "He will never hurt you again."

"I... I killed him..." Kenna stammered incredulously. "Why...?" She didn't finish the sentence. A tremor seized her entire body, while she was still staring at the lifeless man in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her body. "I... I wanted to stab his back, that he would let go of you. I didn't intend to kill him!"

"It was self-defense!" Emeline tried to soothe her. "Otherwise, he would have killed us all."

"I... I don't understand.." Kenna felt numb inside.

"He must have heard a noise and turned to it." Emeline guessed. "That's why you stabbed his heart and not his back. I didn't pay attention to what happened. I was probably in shock." She reached for Kenna's hand. "Don't have feelings of guilt! He deserved it. I mean, he was my brother, but the brother I knew was long dead."

Kenna nodded uneasily. She tried to convince herself, that she had no choice. She had to kill him to save Emeline and her children. But it gave her only little consolation. She killed a man. She couldn't deny that.

"We are taking his horse. Then we'll get faster to the Castle."

"We... we want to leave him just like that?" Kenna stammered.

Emeline nodded. "He doesn't deserve to have a burial. He wanted to kill us! He would have left us like that, too."

Kenna looked at Emeline doubting. She couldn't believe, that the death of her own brother didn't affect her. But apparently, the desire to live was more important, than a blood-relationship.

"Children, come here!" Emeline took the horse by the reins. "I'm helping you up." She wiped the tears from the cheek of her youngest son. "Stop whining! Remember how many times he had hit you and your brothers!"

Kenna looked at her shocked. Victor had abused the children, too? No wonder that Emeline hated her brother. She probably would react just as Emeline, if someone would do something bad to Daniel.

"Are you all right?" Emeline looked at Kenna with concern. "You are white as a sheet."

Kenna looked down at her bloodstained hands. "Is there a river nearby, that I can wash my hands?"

"Yes, over there." Alain, one of the twins, replied to Kenna. ''We discovered the stream when we were playing."

The boy led Kenna to the stream and she washed her hands. She also discovered some blood spatter on her dress. But she couldn't change, because she only had this dress. When she returned to Emeline and the other children, she saw that the young mother had spread a blanket over her brother's body.

"Can we continue?"

Kenna nodded. And with a last look back at the man, who had made her go through hell, she continued her way.

* * *

Bash reined in his horse and finally stopped it. From a distance, he had noticed an object, lying on the ground. But only after he had pulled the blanket away, he saw the total extent.

It was a man, not older than 30 years old, lying in his own blood, a knife plunged in his upper body. Bash crouched down and started to search for a piece of information in the man's jacket pocket. He didn't know where the man came from, nor what he had wanted in the middle of the forest. It was an unusual place to ambush someone and kill him, Bash thought. Rather atypically for the gangs, who mostly mugged carriages or set houses on fire.

Bash stopped searching, when his fingers touched something familiar. He pulled it out and could hadly believe his eyes, when he saw what it was: A necklace and a bracelet, that seemed strangely familiar to him. He frowned and searched further and stopped again.

There was a ring hidden in a fold of the pocket. Bash pulled it out and held his breath. There was no doubt. This was the ring of his late grandmother. The ring, he had given to Kenna as a wedding present. His heart began to beat faster. He knew now, why the other jewelry had looked familiar to him. Everything belonged to Kenna. Bash stared at the man, frowning. Was he the man, who had kidnapped her, had burnt the carriage and had killed the driver?

He took the jewelry, including the wedding ring, and put it in his pocket. Then he straightened up and looked at the ground for traces. He could see horse-shoe marks on the forest floor. If he would follow them, it crossed his mind, would they bring him to where Kenna was locked up? He had to try. A trace was better than nothing. He mounted his horse and followed the traces.

* * *

They were walked many more miles, when Emeline suggested to take another break.

Kenna was glad, because she felt weak and light-headed. She accepted the water bottle from Emeline and took a sip.

"I think I need to sit down." she said and settled on the soft mossy ground.

Emeline touched Kenna's forehead. "You are too warm! I think you've caught a fever."

Kenna took another sip from the bottle and shook her head. "No, I'm all right. I just a need a little break."

She closed her eyes. But the image of Victor's dead body flashed across her mind. She opened her eyes abruptly. Just a few more hours and they would be at the Castle, she tried to think positive. She was still absorbed in her thoughts, when she heard the noise.

"Get in the bushes! Someone's coming!" Emeline shouted. "Quickly!"

Kenna felt nausea rising up when she rose. Were Victor's men coming after them?

"Don't move!" Emeline gave order to her children, while she tried to see through the bushes. "Are you seeing anyone?" she asked Kenna.

Kenna shook her head. "Not yet. He's still too far away."

But the sound of hooves came closer, and the tension grew. Frightened, she winced, when Victor's horse started to neigh suddenly. And then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Kenna had recognized the voice of thousands. She jumped up and ran from her hiding place. She ignored Emeline's warning shout and ran until she reached him.

"Bash...!" she could only stammer, before everything went black, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 ** _Kenna floated in and out of consciousness. She didn't know, whether she was dreaming or was awake. But she heard voices, familiar voices, who were talking about her._**

"What is wrong with her? Why is she still unconscious?"

"It's called stress fever. I have already given her a special mixture of herbs. But she hasn't responded to it yet."

„Is she going to be all right again?"

"If I knew, what had caused the deep unconsciousness, I could help her better."

"Anything I can do?"

"You can go to Daniel. I think he needs his father now. And let Nostradamus do his work. He knows what's best for Kenna."

 ** _Lola! Kenna didn't know, whether she had called out the name or had only formed it in her head. What happened to my baby? But she received no reply. She felt trapped in her own body, without being able to communicate with the outside world._**

"I'm staying!"

"Please Bash! Go to Daniel. You cannot help her when you're pacing around and asking the same questions, over and over again!"

"I can't. I can't leave her. Every time I leave her, I lose her. And I cannot lose her again..."

 ** _She heard his voice breaking and knew, without seeing it, that he was close to tears. She wanted to reach for his hand and comfort him, but her body disobeyed her command. I am here! she shouted. Can anyone hear me?_**

"You won't lose her. I promise! I'm staying by her side until she wakes up. I'll call you, if there are any changes in her state."

"You promise?"

"I promise. And now, go! And tell Daniel that his mother is sleeping, when he asks about her. He is too young to understand."

 ** _Kenna felt Bash's cool lips on her hot forehead and wished, she could capture this moment. But he left, and she was alone with Nostradamus and Lola._**

"You haven't told him about the baby, have you?"

"I'm her physician. It is not my affair, to pass on information."

"Do you think she will keep the baby?"

"At the moment, I'm more concerned about Kenna. She has been in this coma state for hours. Did you talk to this woman?"

"You mean Emeline? No. She's sleeping. She was completely exhausted. Just like her three children. But you're right. We need to ask her what happened. Maybe she can help Kenna."

"I need more ice. We must see that the fever drops. The herbs have achieved nothing. And I don't know, how long she can survive in that condition."

"Oh Kenna..."

 ** _Kenna felt Lola's cool hand on her cheek._** ** _Tell him to save my baby! Please Lola! I don't know, how I should live without my baby... Bash's baby!_**

"What happened to you?"

 ** _Kenna opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Was this her punishment for Victor's death? Would she linger in this state forever, in between life and death?_**

"Have you told Mary?"

"Bash sent a message. She will get it tomorrow."

"Poor fellow! He just found his true love and now he loses her again."

"Don't talk like that, Nostradamus! He will not lose her, as long as you're doing your job!"

"There are limits, even for a healer. But I do what I can. You go and wake up the woman. If she knows something that can help Kenna, let me know."

"But I promised Bash..."

"Go! This is more important. Talk to the woman and come back!"

Lola was reluctant to wake Emeline from her deep slumber, but Nostradamus was right. If someone could help Kenna, it was Emeline.

And Emeline told Lola everything from the beginning, about the abduction, the capture, how they escaped and that her brother was killed, after he had followed and threatened them.

Lola was completely stunned. With her eyes and mouth wide open, she listened to Emeline's unbelievable story.

"Kenna killed your brother?" she asked incredulously.

Emeline nodded. "Yes. But she did it to save me and my boys. Without Kenna's courageous intervening, we all would be dead! For me, she is a heroine!"

Lola raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that Kenna sees it the same way. She loathes violence in every way."

"I wish I could do something." Emeline sighed deeply. "I hope she won't lose the baby! She was so happy about it."

"I don't know. Nostradamus, our healer, is doing everything to help her keep it. But her condition is critical. She doesn't respond to his treatment."

"Are her husband and her son by her side?"

Lola looked at her confused. Did Kenna tell Emeline that she was still married? If so, she wouldn't reveal Kenna's secret.

"Bash was at her side the whole time. But he is with Daniel now, looking out for him."

"I think he should be with her." Emeline suggested. "Both should be with her." She paused before she continued. "I'm not sure you know, but my brother had stolen her wedding ring. She talked about it and was bemoaning the loss."

The ring! Lola remembered. She saw it, when Bash emptied his pockets, after he had reached the castle with the two horses, Emeline, the children and the unconscious Kenna. Among other jewelry was the ring. If it meant so much to Kenna, she should get it back. Lola squeezed slightly Emeline's arm.

"Thank you! This was very informative. I will go and find Bash and share with him what you told me."

She left the room and ran off to find Bash and Daniel.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Kenna?"

Kenna heard Lola's voice and knew, that she was no longer dreaming. She also had her bodily functions back and under control. She could feel the mattress beneath her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and noticed, that she was in her chamber, lying in her own bed.

"Can you hear me? It's me, Lola."

She moistened her dry lips and breathed a soft, "yes.".

"Oh, thank God!"

Kenna felt Lola's weight, as she embraced her.

"We were worried sick! You have been unconscious for two days. We didn't know, whether you would survive!"

"My... baby...?" Kenna touched her stomach lightly.

"It's doing well." Lola reached for Kenna's hand. "It's a tough little girl or boy. After everything you've been through, it's a wonder that he or she has survived."

"Yes, it's another miracle." she said quietly. "I prayed for it, when I was in the cabin,... tied to the chair."

„I'm sorry!" Lola squeezed Kenna's hand. "Don't think about it. You are safe now. It's all over."

„Yes, it's over..." she muttered.

Lola brought a glass of water and helped Kenna to sit up. "You need fluids. Drink slowly!"

But Kenna was so parched, that she took large gulps. Relieved, she let herself sink back on the cushion. "I have been unconscious for two days?" she asked with amazement.

Lola nodded. "That was a critical time. But thanks to Nostradamus, the fever dropped eventually."

"I can hardly remember what happened."

"It is not necessary to remember. Emeline told me everything." Lola stroked gently Kenna's cheek. "You were so brave! Anyone else would have given up."

All of a sudden, all memories came back again, and Kenna groaned quietly. "It was a nightmare! There were moments, where I thought, I was going to die. But I thought of Daniel and Bash and the baby. I couldn't give in. Are Emeline and her children all right?"

Lola nodded. "They're fine. And John and Daniel got new playmates." she added smiling.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see him lying in front of me, with the knife in his heart, killed by my own hands..."

"Kenna, stop it! Don't torture yourself!" Lola said forcefully. "It's over. The kidnapper got what he deserved, and you can look forward."

Kenna put a hand on her belly. "I never would have forgiven myself, if something had happened to the baby! When I took the carriage to follow Bash and Mary to Scotland, I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't thinking about the danger I put myself into. I could have lost everything... my life, my baby..." She blinked back tears.

„Oh Kenna..." Lola gave her a hug. „Even though Bash was furious when he found out that you left, he was more relieved that you survived, than angry that you followed him. He knew about the danger out there."

"He saved me." Kenna said softly.

Lola smiled. "He would do anything for you, because he loves you." She rose. "And now I should go and get him. I promised to let him know, when you are awake again."

Kenna grabbed Lola's arm. "Lola, wait!"

Lola looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Does he know about the baby?" Kenna asked anxiously.

"No." Lola shook her head. "Neither Nostradamus nor I have told him. We thought, you should tell him. He was with Daniel, most of the time. The two of them became close friends."

Kenna smiled. "That's good. It makes it easier to tell Daniel, that Bash is his birth father. I have always wished, that the two get closer. They have so much in common."

"Yes, they stick together like glue." Lola said smiling. "And it was good for Bash to have a distraction. He was worried sick about you."

Kenna took a deep breath. "I'm nervous!" she confessed. "I have no idea how he will react to the news, that he will become a father again."

"I think, his feelings are not very different from yours." Lola said with a grin.

"Why do you think that?" Kenna asked frowning.

"My lips are sealed. I promised him to say nothing. Only this... he has a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Wait and see!" Lola smiled mysteriously, before she left the room.

Kenna combed with her fingers through her long hair, that was totally disheveled by the exertions of the last days. She wished, she had a mirror and a hairbrush. Then she could arrange her hair, before Bash came visiting her. She looked around and discovered a hairbrush on her dressing table. She had just stretched her legs over the edge of the bed and wanted to get up, as the door opened and Bash came into the room.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "On the run again?" he asked and walked up to her, smiling.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Bash!" With two steps, Kenna flew into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

He cradled her in his arms. "I thought I had lost you. I thought I would never see you again." he murmured with a hoarse voice, and bent down to kiss her.

Eager, Kenna kissed him back. It felt so good to be in his arms again, to feel the heat of his body, his lips on hers. She had thought, she would never experience it again.

"I love you!" she mumbled on his lips.

"I love you even more." He pressed her tightly to his chest. "It's only when you lose someone you realize, how much this person really means to you." he said quietly.

"I understand what you mean. I feel the same." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "During my imprisonment, I was only thinking about you and Daniel." She took a step back and looked him in the eyes. "Now I know, how stupid I had been to put myself into danger. And all that, because I've been jealous of Mary." She bowed her head in embarrassment as she noticed Bash's incredulous look.

"You've been jealous of Mary? Why?"

"Because you spent much more time with her, than with me." Kenna felt herself blush. It was not easy to talk about her feelings with Bash. She was not even sure whether he understood it.

Bash groaned quietly. "Not this again! How many times must I tell you, that it's over between me and Mary? I love you and only you! And Mary knows it. I told her again, when we were in Scotland. Why do you think I came back to you?" He reached out to grasp her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Tell me... what can I do, to make you believe me, that there won't be any other woman?"

Kenna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's silly to be so jealous. But I can't help it."

"But I can do something about it."

To her biggest surprise, he knelt down before her. "I have been planning this for weeks. But it had never been the right moment. And now, I can't imagine a more perfect moment and place."

Kenna stared down at him, confused. She was in her nightgown, barefoot, her long hair hanging in tangles around her head. What was perfect at that precise moment?

Bash reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring, which he had especially made for Kenna. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kenna didn't know, why tears were flowing down her cheeks. She should be happy. This was, what she had always wanted. What she had secretly dreamed of. But she could only stay there, staring at the ring.

Bash cleared his throat. "At this point, the bride-to-be usually replies, "I will!" he reminded her smiling.

His words brought her back from her torpor, and she fell on her knees before him and threw her arms around his neck. "Of course, I will! Yes, yes, and once more, yes!"

"Thank God! I was afraid you would decline my proposal." Bash sighed with relief.

"Stop worrying and kiss me!"

And he pulled her up and they kissed each other, long and passionately. And when they broke away from each other, both were out of breath.

Bash took her hand and slipped the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. "It's perfect!" he noted and moved closer to her.

With still damp eyes, she looked at her hand, where the new ring sparkled. "It's beautiful!"

"As beautiful as you." Bash gently kissed her forehead. "I have another surprise." He reached into his pocket again and brought out another present.

"My old wedding ring!" Kenna recognized it immediately. Astonished, she looked at him. "Where did you get it?"

"He was carrying it with him, when I found him." Bash replied quietly. "His jacket pockets were full of jewels... your jewels." He held the ring into the light. "I would like to hand it back to you. I know how much it means to you."

Kenna's eyes filled with tears again, as she accepted the ring with trembling hands, and then slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand. She kissed him softly. "Thank you for bringing it back to me!"

He grabbed her hand. "And now, let's go and tell the others the happy news!"

"Bash, wait!" Kenna held him back, laughing. "Maybe I should wear something more suitable, before we go and tell them."

"Yes of course. How thoughtless of me." He looked at her, concerned. "Maybe you should stay in bed after all. You still look thin and pale."

"I'm feeling well enough." Kenna smiled. Now was the perfect time, to tell him about the baby, she thought. She took a deep breath. "Bash, there's something I need to tell you..." she started, but was interrupted, when someone knocked at the door.

Bash groaned quietly. "This is Lola. I told her, that I wanted to propose to you. She is certainly quite impatient, to congratulate us."

Kenna smiled. "Then we shouldn't let her wait. Let her in!"

"Have you finished? Can I give you my whole-hearted congratulations?" was the first thing Lola asked, as she had entered the room.

Proudly, Kenna held her ring into the light, that the opal began to twinkle in all its glory.

"Congratulations!" Exuberant, Lola hugged her. "Have you already chosen a wedding date?"

"I have just asked her." Bash laughed.

"Fair enough." Lola smiled. "I won't bother you any longer. I just wanted to congratulate you first."

When Lola had left the room, Bash turned to Kenna.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Kenna felt an increasing nervousness. But she knew, that she couldn't wait any longer, to tell Bash about the baby. She couldn't hide her condition forever. She already could see the bodily changes and felt the changes of her mood. She reached for his hand to put it on her belly, but they were interrupted again.

The door flew open and Daniel stormed in. "Mary is here!" he shouted excitedly. And in fact, it was Mary, who followed shortly after him.

"Kenna! Are you all right?" Mary rushed to her and embraced her. She looked at Bash. "When I got Bash's message, I was so worried, that I left immediately."

Kenna forced a smile. "I'm fine, really. I just needed sleep and rest."

"What is that?" Mary snatched Kenna's hand and gazed at her wedding ring. "I can't believe it! He did it!" she said laughing and looked at Bash. "It was about time!"

Kenna looked questioningly to Bash, who lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Actually, it was in Scotland, when I decided to go to a blacksmith and ask him to make a wedding ring." he explained. "And after it was finished, I showed it to Mary, before I left."

"And I told him, that I have never seen something so beautiful." she added. She reached for Kenna's hand. "I am so happy for you! And for Daniel." She looked at the little boy, who looked at her, wide-eyed. "Your mother and Bash are getting married." she said, smiling.

"Married?" echoed Daniel confused.

Bash crouched down. "We will be a family. This is what you have always wanted."

Daniel nodded and wrapped his arms around Bash's neck.

Kenna felt tears coming into her eyes again, while she looked at father and son. She was so happy, that words failed her. Deep in thoughts, she caressed her belly.

But Mary had noticed the gesture and looked at her friend, questioningly.

Kenna lowered her head, when she felt Mary's piercing look. But she couldn't prevent, that she turned red.

Mary pulled her to her side. "You're pregnant!" she whispered in her ear.

Kenna looked quickly to Bash, but he was still talking to Daniel. "How do you know that?" she whispered back.

Mary smiled. "I know the symptoms. Also, you have this radiant glow, only pregnant women have." She shrugged." I could tell, just by looking at you." She went to Bash. "Could I have a moment alone with Kenna?" she asked him.

He looked at her frowning, but didn't ask further. He took Daniel's hand. "Let us go to the stables. It's a beautiful day to ride out."

When the two had left the room, Mary embraced Kenna again. "A baby!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And a wedding." She laughed. "Maybe in a different chronological order, but it is so wonderful, that we'll have another celebration, after so many years of grief."

Kenna looked at her, questioningly.

"There haven't been any celebrations at the Castle since Francis' death." Mary said quietly.

Touched, Kenna reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry! It must be awful, to lose the love of your life forever."

Mary nodded. "And there has been no man yet, who could replace him." She smiled sadly. "Not even Bash could fill the gap." She saw, how Kenna's brow furrowed. "Don't worry! I won't take him from you. I never had the intention."

"What makes you think I believe that?" Kenna asked hesitantly.

"Bash told me."

"Oh no..." Kenna felt herself blush again. "He shouldn't have done that. This is embarrassing!"

"No, it's not." Mary took Kenna's hand and ushered her to the bed. "Do you think, the feeling is unfamiliar to me? I was so jealous of Lola, that I wished, she would left the Castle for good. But she was my friend and I loved her anyway. So I tried to accept, that she had a child with my husband."

Kenna nodded. "I can imagine, how much it must have hurt and embarrassed you. Especially, because you couldn't have children of your own." She lowered her head, when she realized, what she had just said. "I apologize! I shouldn't have said that! It was cruel and insensitive!"

"It's all right. I'm over it. And I am pleased, that the Castle is filled with children's laughter now. They are not my children, but I can equally participate in their lives. And that makes me happy."

"I did you wrong!" Kenna blinked back tears. "I almost ruined our friendship, because of my reasonless jealousy."

"I promise you, that I won't make demands on Bash's time, in the future." Mary said honestly. "I was not even aware of that. He was always by my side. I didn't think about, when I asked him, whether he would accompany me to England."

"I understand." Kenna nodded and squeezed Mary's hand. "And I'm glad, that we talked about it."

"Yes, I'm glad, too. But now, enough of that! How are you really feeling?" She looked at Kenna with concern. "I didn't want to say it in front of Bash, but you look really awful!"

Kenna laughed. "What a nice compliment. But I know what you mean. I think, when I eat normally again and go out in the sun, I'll be soon recovered."

"You haven't told Bash about the baby?"

"No." Kenna sighed. "I haven't found the time yet. At first, he proposed to me, then Lola came to congratulate us, and now you are here. One event after the other."

Mary smiled. "I'm going now and let you rest ."

"I'm not tired." Kenna retorted.

"If you don't want to do it for you, do it for your baby." Mary suggested.

Kenna nodded and climbed back into her bed. Only now she realized, how tired she really was. She suppressed a yawn. "Thank you, Mary! I'm glad, you're back."

"Me too. And now, sleep well!" Mary stroked gently Kenna's cheek.

Kenna didn't even notice, as Mary left. She was fallen asleep, dreaming of a future with Bash and their children.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Mary met Bash outside the stables. He just came back from his riding lesson with Daniel, and helped him to dismount from his horse.

"Your new friends are waiting for you." she said to the little boy, smiling, and stroked his head.

"Fabrice, Adrien and Alain?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"And John." Mary nodded. "Go and meet them in the playroom at the Castle!"

Daniel looked at Bash, questioningly. "Can I go?"

Bash stroked his hair. "Of course, you can go. The stable boy will take care of the horse."

"I promise. I'll do it next time."

"Go and run to your friends!" Bash gave him a bottom smack, and Daniel ran towards the Castle.

Mary laughed. "He already knows exactly how to get what he wants. He is such a cutie!"

Bash nodded. "Yes, he is. So, you met Emeline?" he changed subject.

Mary nodded. "When I arrived, Lola and Emeline greeted me first. Lola informed me about Kenna's condition, and Emeline added the rest, so that I could get an idea of the situation." She sighed deeply. "I'm blaming myself, that I was not there when she needed me. When I imagine, what could have happened!"

"I don't want to think about it." Bash skimmed over his dark hair, sighing. "When I found her and she collapsed before my eyes, I thought for a moment, she was dead. Her breathing was shallow and she was white as a sheet." He closed his eyes as the memory resurfaced.

"It's over. Kenna is strong! She will recover soon." Mary said reassuringly.

Bash nodded. "I don't know what I should do, if I lose her again."

"You won't." She put her hand on his arm, gently. "But that's not the reason why I'm here. I followed you, because I wanted to discuss something else entirely."

Bash looked at her curiously. "And what is that exactly?"

Mary took a deep breath. "I would be more than happy, if the wedding could take place at the Castle."

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Bash objected frowning. "There are too many memories of the last wedding."

"But it would be the perfect location! We could invite everyone and make a big celebration after the wedding ceremony." Mary said enthusiastically. "I have already talked to Kenna about it."

"And she approved of that?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I haven't discussed any details with her yet, but I told her of my plans to arrange the wedding."

"If it is Kenna's wish. How can I deny her this?"

"It could be a chance for you, to start your marriage fresh." She smiled. "You cannot compare your first wedding with this one. Henry has forced you, back then. Now you're getting married, because you want to, out of love."

"Maybe I should thank my father, in retrospect." Bash smiled. "I mean, I knew Kenna before, as your maid. And I didn't have any interest in her. If my father hadn't imposed this marriage, she probably would still be a stranger to me."

"That means, you agree that the wedding is going to take place here, at the Castle?" Mary asked hopefully.

Bash sighed. "If Kenna wants it, that's fine by me, too."

"Oh Bash, thank you!" Overwhelmed, Mary embraced him. "You don't know, how much that means to me! A celebration! Just like in old times."

Bash returned the embrace and smiled. "Don't thank me. I would do anything to see Kenna happy again. But I think, we should wait until she is completely recovered."

"We don't have much time, because Kenna..." Mary stopped. Almost, she had revealed Kenna's secret. But it was true. They didn't have much time. If she already could see the physical and mental changes, others would notice soonish, too. Kenna wouldn't fit into her wedding dress, and everyone would see that the bride was pregnant. And she could do without any gossip and scandal at the Castle.

Bash looked at her, frowning. "Did she say anything?"

"Only that she wants to marry as soon as possible." Mary replied.

"If she feels strong enough." He grinned slightly. "I am ready at any time."

"Very good." Mary nodded satisfied. "I will discuss the details with Lola and Greer. I'm sure, that Kenna would like to have them as bridesmaids. And perhaps, Emeline can also help us. I take care of the invitations and the preparations for the meal. We also need a wedding dress for Kenna and decoration."

"It seems you have planned everything." Bash said smiling. "What can I do to help?"

"You can go to your future wife and do everything she needs to recover sooner." Mary grinned mischievously. "I'm sure you will find something to please her."

"You bet!"

Mary looked after Bash with a happy smile, before she returned to the Castle, to bring the good news to Lola.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

When Bash entered Kenna's chamber, she was asleep. He stepped to her bed and looked down at her, lovingly. They had wasted so many years, he thought. Three long years. He wondered, whether everything would have turned out differently, if he hadn't been so hot tempered. She had asked him for a new beginning. And only because he had thought, that she wanted to trick him, he hadn't claimed the baby as his. He suddenly remembered the heated argument they had had after their passionate reconciliation sex, before everything went down.

 ** _"Are you pregnant with Renaude's child?"_**

 ** _"How could you possibly have guessed? I haven't told a soul."_**

 ** _"Delphine has the gift of sight. She thought I already knew, being the proud father. How long have you known?"_**

 ** _"A few days. A few weeks."_**

 ** _"So that's why you got me into bed, so suddenly, so remorseful. You wanted me to believe the child was mine. Surely I would take you back."_**

 ** _"No, I wanted it to be yours."_**

 ** _"To save you from ruin. To save you from having a traitor's child, a man who was hanged for trying to kill our king."_**

 ** _"Please, Bash, don't abandon me! I cannot have this child without you."_**

 ** _"If you had come to me in honesty, I might have considered it. But you lied to me and tried to trick me."_**

 ** _"Because I saw no other way! Please claim this child. You know what it's like to be born a bastard. The shame and the scorn."_**

 ** _"Stop using this child only to save yourself. We are finished!"_**

He closed his eyes. The memory was too painful. He wished, he had known back then, that the baby was his. Daniel never would have grown up fatherless, in his first years of his life.

"What are you thinking about?"

Startled, he looked up and saw in Kenna's warm brown eyes. "I didn't want to wake you up. Go back to sleep!" he said and forced a smile.

"You didn't wake me up." Kenna sat up. "I was already awake." She bent forward. "You look thoughtful." She stroked him gently over the wrinkles on his forehead. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing." He reached for her hand. "Mary talked about the wedding preparations and that she wished, that the wedding would take place at the Castle."

"She did?" Kenna asked surprised. "Well, we talked about celebrations in general. But we haven't talked about a particular wedding date. She is fast, when she has already plans for our wedding."

"She doesn't want to waste time. She told me, you urged her, to start with the preparations."

Kenna looked at him confused. "I can't remember that I said that. But..." She stopped when she suddenly realized, why Mary wanted the wedding, as soon as possible. "Oh yes. I... might have mentioned something like that to her."

"So, it's time to set a date, I guess." Bash forced a smile.

"You don't seem happy about it." Kenna noticed, frowning. "Or, are you having the wedding jitters?"

Bash squeezed her hand tighter. "That's not the reason. I was only thinking of you, if the memory of the first wedding is still too painful for you."

Kenna shook her head. "Not anymore. The wedding ceremony was gruesome. But it was only the wedding day. Everything else, that came afterwards, I liked very much." She grinned mischievously. "Remember, when we made love, and the bed collapsed underneath us?"

Bash laughed. "And you could not wait to tell your lady friends. That was embarrassing!"

Kenna shrugged her shoulders. "We were married. We couldn't get enough from each other."

"Can you remember what you told me once?"

"I told you so many things. What do you mean exactly?"

"I think, it was during the consummation, the first time we had sex. You said, that you wanted, that I would always remember how you feel."

"Oh that." Kenna nodded. "I remember well." She smiled. "And did It work?"

He nodded. "I've never forgotten, how it feels to touch you." he said quietly.

Kenna pulled him closer. "You don't have to remember anymore. You can feel it now yourself." she said in a seductive voice, while she was reaching for his hand and was guiding it to her breast. "Did it feel like that in your memory?"

Bash suppressed a groan. If she would try to seduce him now, he wouldn't have the strength to reject her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. But he also wondered, whether it was too early after her coma. But Kenna didn't give him enough time to think about his doubts. She had already started to undress him and was now trying to open the zipper of his trousers.

"Kenna..."

Resistance was pointless, because her hands were suddenly everywhere. All straight reasoning was turned off, and he pulled her nightgown up and tugged it over her head. For a moment, he could only stare at her, mesmerized, before he slowly slid next to her. She felt different, softer, he noticed, after his hands had skimmed along her body. Her breasts were fuller, and her eyes seemed bigger and darker. There was something different, he noted. He just couldn't tell what it was. She arched her back to meet his, and as she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her lips to his, he stopped thinking and followed her lead.

Much later, they were lying side by side, snuggling up to each other.

It was the perfect moment to tell him about the baby, Kenna thought. After a brief hesitation, she took Bash's hand and placed it on her belly. Her heartbeat and breathing accelerated.

"Do you remember our last night, before you left for England?" she asked nervously.

Bash nodded. "Of course. How could I forget." He lifted his head and looked at her, frowning. "Why do you ask?"

Kenna took a deep breath. It was now or never, she thought. "You told me, that you always would remember this moment, no matter where you're going."

Bash nodded again. "And?"

She put her hand over his, which was still lying on her belly. "Now we have a permanent reminder of that night." she said quietly.

"I don't understand."

Kenna stifled a laugh, as she saw Bash's confused look. He still seemed to be completely clueless. It was time to enlighten him.

She turned, that she could look into his eyes. "We're having a baby..."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"We are having... what?!"

"We're having a baby!" Kenna repeated, smiling.

The shock in her future husband's face was clearly visible. And she didn't know, whether it had been a mistake to tell him about the baby. She pulled her blanket up to cover her nakedness. She wished she was dressed. She would feel much better prepared for that discussion.

"How long have you known?"

She felt her heartbeat increasing. That was exactly the question, she would like to dodge. She suspected that Bash wouldn't be happy, when he learned that she had already been pregnant when she rushed to Scotland. And, although three years had passed, she didn't believe that he had changed that much, that he wouldn't reproach her for her hasty action.

"I told you, it happened the night before you left with Mary for England." she said quietly.

Bash eyes widened. "That was several weeks ago!" he exclaimed shocked. „Probably five or six weeks, I guess."

Kenna nodded. She put her hand gently on his arm and noticed, how stiff he suddenly became. "Bash, I... I know I should have told you earlier."

He sat up, and her hand slid from his arm. "Yes, you could have sent a message, for example." he answered drily.

"This is no message to be sent by a delivery boy!" Kenna rolled her eyes. "This is a personal matter!" she quoted Nostradamus.

Bash jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes. "Was that the reason why you followed me to Scotland? You wanted to tell my about the baby?" He looked at her with a piercing glance.

Kenna felt herself blush. No, she thought. That was not the reason. The reason was, that I was afraid to lose you to Mary. I traveled to Scotland, to spy on you. She cleared her throat because it was suddenly dry. Oh, how she hated these lies!

"Well... yes. What other reason could I have had otherwise?"

"You were ready to risk your life and that of your unborn child, only to tell me that you're pregnant?"

She closed her eyes. She could no longer bear his piercing look. And to hear it from his mouth, made it worse. "I... I did not know that it was dangerous. I didn't know about the pillages and the raids." She turned her head to the side. "Please do not look at me like that!"

„Like what?"

She sighed. „Reproachfully and doubting."

"I know when you're lying." he said quietly. "You told me that you were jealous of Mary." He leaned down to her and cupped her chin. "You didn't travel to Scotland to tell me about the baby, did you? You followed me, because you were afraid, that I would cheat on you with Mary. Am I right?"

Kenna felt how tears came into her eyes. She recalled her conversation with Lola back then, before she left for Scotland.

 ** _"I hate her!"_**

 ** _"They continue their journey to Scotland?"_**

 ** _"Isn't it awesome? It was not enough that they stayed an entire month in England to discuss the political and military situation with Elizabeth. Now they are going to make holidays in Scotland!"_**

 ** _"You're just upset because you're jealous."_**

 ** _"I'm not jealous!"_**

 ** _Bash doesn't know why you want him to come home."_**

 ** _"And I won't tell him. That's for sure. How could I be so foolish and sleep with him, when I was fully aware of the consequences!_**

 ** _„Just calm down!They will probably only stay a few more days until they come back."_**

 ** _"He will have to decide. Either Mary or me!"_**

 ** _"You actually believe, that Mary is plotting against you?"_**

 ** _"I wished I'm wrong, but the evidence is overwhelming. There is only one way to find out whether I'm right..."_**

 ** _"And what would that be?"_**

 ** _"Very simple. I travel to Scotland!"_**

"I'm waiting for your answer!" Bash tapped with his foot on the floor, impatiently.

"I trusted you, but not her!" she confessed finally. „And yes, I followed you, because I was afraid to lose you!"

Bash had finished dressing in the meantime and stared at her with and incredulous look. "You really think, that I am so weak, that I would fall for her again, even though I had confessed my love and promised you to come back to you?"

"I'm sorry, Bash!" Kenna lowerd her head, guiltily. "I know now, that it was stupid to be jealous. I should have trusted you more!"

"Trust..." he murmured and nodded thoughtfully. "The three basic pillars of marriage. Trust, respect and love. How shall we have a good marriage, if we cannot trust each other?"

"But I trust you!" Kenna said desperately. "And I talked to Mary. It was just a stupid misunderstanding! It was never her intention to take you away from me."

Bash nodded. "This stupid _misunderstanding_ , as you call it, had almost cost your and our baby's life!"

She knew that he was right. And that was the reason, why the accusation affected her deeply. She slowly rose from the bed and slipped on her nightgown. When she stepped to him, she saw the anger and disappointment in his face. It was like three years ago, she thought. At that time, he had accused her that she tried to trick him. This time, he was disappointed that she trusted him not enough. And though she could understand his reasons to be disapointed, she could not risk to lose him again. She reached for his arm.

"Bash, please! Don't let this come between us!" she begged.

But he stepped back and went to the door. "Not now, Kenna! I need... fresh air."

And with these words, he left her alone.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

It was Mary who found her later. Kenna sat on her bed, arms looped around her body, while she silently wept. Quickly, Mary hurried to her.

"What happened? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Kenna shook her head. "Bash..." she sobbed.

Mary sat down to her friend on the bed and took her hand. "What is with Bash?"

"I... I told him about the baby..." She could not talk further, because she was shaken by sobs again.

Mary gave her a handkerchief and waited patiently until she continued talking.

"And now he knows that I had already been pregnant when I followed you to Scotland." she said quietly. "He thinks I'm irresponsible, that in my condition, I decided to travel to Scotland and had exposed myself to the risk of attacks." She wiped her eyes with the handkerchief. "But that's not all..." She stopped again.

Mary frowned. "You can tell me." she urged.

"That's not the main reason, why he reacted so furiously." Kenna took a deep breath. "He knows, that I was jealous and just followed you to spy on him. He is convinced, that I don't trust him. And for Bash, trust belongs to a good marriage."

"Does that mean, that he wants to cancel the wedding?" Mary asked concerned.

"I don't know." Kenna shrugged her shoulders, unhappily. "He just ran away. I don't know where he is." She sighed quietly. "I guess, he took a horse and went riding to get his anger under control."

Mary smiled slightly. "You might be right. Or he is back in the barn and carves something out." She rose. "Should I go and talk to him?"

Kenna shook her head, tiredly. "No. Not this time. What do you want to say to him? I know he is right. My stupid jealousy has ruined everything!" She blinked back tears again. "I hadn't expected such a harsh reaction, though. I was hoping he would be happy about the baby."

"I'm quite sure, that he is happy about the baby." Mary said comforting. "But he is still worried about you. He was almost mad with fear, as he brought you home. You were unconscious and he was afraid you wouldn't survive this. And to that time, he did not know that he should worry about the two of you." She sat down on the bed again "Sometimes, he responds somewhat panicky and spontaneously. But I'm sure, that he soon calms down and comes back to you."

"I love him!" Kenna exclaimed desperately. "I don't know what to do, if he leaves me!"

"He won't!" Mary said calming. "He loves you just the same as you. He just can't handle it that you still think, that he would be able to cheat on you with me."

Kenna lowered her head, ashamed. "I'm sorry about that, Mary!"

"Don't bother about it." She smiled. "Give him some time. I know Bash. He probably regrets your argument already."

Kenna nodded. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Bash didn't go riding or went to the stables to carve. He went into the playroom, where Daniel was playing with his new friends, under the supervision of Emeline, Bernadette and Lola, who held her sleeping daughter in her arms. Involuntarily, he had to smile as he watched the children. Boys were in the majority, he thought to himself. It would be nice if the baby, Kenna was expecting, was a girl. He imagined what she would look like. Maybe she would have Kenna's sensual mouth, her chestnut hair, and his green eyes. And he would cherish her like life itself. And he would protect her from the attacks of the older boys. But he wanted to make her strong for life, too. She should learn horseback riding, like her brother and shooting and fencing, and...

"Bash?"

Interrupted in his thoughts, he looked up and saw in Daniel's questioning green eyes. "You want to play?"

He slowly shook his head. "Maybe another time." He patted his son's hair. "I need to do something else, before I can play with you."

Pleased with the answer, the little boy shrugged his shoulders and ran back to his friends.

"You just got here." Lola noted puzzled. "What's so urgent, that it can't wait?"

Bash smiled mysteriously and went to the door. How should he explain to her, that a warm feeling of happiness had just flooded through him, at the thought of a daughter? He had to go to Kenna and share this feeling with her.

Lola looked after him, confused, when he left the playroom in a hurry.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 _One week later..._

"Kenna!" Greer hugged her friend, after she had entered the Castle. "I'm glad to see you healthy again." She looked to Mary, who stood next to Kenna. "Mary told me what happened. I would have come sooner, but I couldn't leave my girls alone."

"It's all right. You're here now." Kenna said, smiling.

"Thank you for the invitation!" Greer turned to Mary.

"You're always a welcome guest at this place." Mary made a gesture that the women should follow her. "We go to my chamber. There is more peace and quiet to talk."

Greer followed Kenna and Mary, who mischievously grinned at each other. "To talk?" she asked confused. "Is there something to talk about?"

"Wait and see!" Mary had reached her chamber and pushed the door open. Emeline was waiting in it. "May I present? This is Greer, a good friend and former maid of mine. And this is Emeline, a friend of Kenna. She accompanied her on her journey."

"How nice to meet you!" Greer smiled. "Mary told me that you saved Kenna's life."

Emeline shook her head. "Oh, no. It was the other way round. She saved mine. Mine and that of my sons."

"I think we can agree that we both saved each other." Kenna smiled.

Emeline nodded shyly. "I can live with that." She looked at Greer. "Is it true that you are the owner of a brothel?"

"It seems you had a chat with Mary." Greer laughed. "Yes, it's true. And there is nothing indecent about it as many believe. Many gentlemen in good standing visit the establishment. Men have their needs."

Emeline chuckled. "How true. I can imagine how exciting it is to work there. I mean, not as a whore of course. But as a servant."

"If you want, you can visit and look for yourself." Greer suggested. "I've always been looking for a helping hand."

She was interrupted as the door opened and Lola entered.

"Greer! How nice you're also here!" She hugged her friend. "I'm sorry that I'm late! But I had to nurse my daughter."

"We're complete now." Mary turned to Kenna. "It was Kenna's request to summon you all, because she has something to tell you."

All eyes were on Kenna, who stepped forward, while she was nervously kneading her hands. "As you know, a wedding will take place in the next few weeks, and I..."

She was interrupted when Greer gave an exclamation of astonishment.

She looked at Greer. "Oh yes, I haven't told you, yet. Bash proposed and I accepted." To prove her words, she held her left hand to Greer, that she could see the wedding ring.

"Congratulations!" Greer spontaneously hugged her. "Not that I'm surprised. I have known for a long time that you two belong together." She looked at Kenna, apologetically. "But I didn't want to interrupt. Go on!"

Kenna cleared her throat. "As I said before, there will be a wedding, and I would be happy if you all would agree to become my bridesmaids." Expectantly, she looked around. "Would you agree...?"

"Of course, we want to be your bridesmaids!" Lola was the first who went to Kenna. The others followed her, and then they embraced each other.

Emeline took a step back. "I feel honored, that you want me to become your maid of honour." she said touched. "I mean, we only know each other a short time."

Kenna squeezed her hand. "But I feel, that we know each other forever."

"Thank you!" Emeline smiled. "You couldn't make me a better present."

"Have you already decided for a wedding dress?" Greer cut in.

Kenna shook her head. "I was hoping you would help me with the decision. I want this wedding to be perfect."

"Don't worry! This wedding will be the event of the year." Mary squeezed her hand. "And I will deal with the details, such as dinner, decoration, music... And I'll write the wedding invitations.

"She can't stop talking about it." Lola laughed. "I bet, Mary is more excited about this wedding than the bride and groom themselves." She winked at her.

"Have you got a date?" Greer asked.

Mary quickly exchanged a glance with Kenna and then turned to Greer. "Three weeks from now on. We cannot wait any longer, because then it will become obvious, that Kenna is pregnant."

Greer looked at her friend with wide eyes. "You are pregnant?" she called surprised.

Kenna felt herself blush. "I still cannot believe it myself. For Bash it was a shock at first. It took a few days for him to accept, that he will become a father again. However, we have spoken out, and now he loves the idea of having another baby."

"A girl." Lola cut in. "He is looking forward to have a daughter." She smiled. "I can't blame him. Girls are special."

"But I hope he will love a son, too." Kenna put her hand on her belly. "My gut feeling tells me it's another boy."

"Oh, I am so happy for you!" Greer hugged her again. "This is of course, a double reason for joy."

"I hope we have enough time, until the planned wedding date." Kenna said worried. "The dress has to be made."

"We shouldn't waste any time then." Mary grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill. "You tell me, how it should look like and I'm trying to make a sketch of it. Then I'll pass it to my Court dressmaker. It will probably take one or two weeks, until it is finished."

All sat down to Mary at the table and began to make suggestions how the dress should look like. Finally, the finished design was lying in front of them.

Kenna stared at her future wedding dress and then wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's beautiful and exactly how I imagined it!" she said with a quiet voice and looked at her friends. "Thank you! What should I do without you?"

Mary rose and took the others with her. "What are friends for?" she said and embraced them all.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 ** _Three weeks later_**

 _The Wedding Day_

Kenna stood in front of the large wall mirror in her chamber and looked at herself with a critical eye. There was no doubt. Everyone could see that she was expecting a child. Although, her wedding dress had a high waistline to hide the baby bump, you could see a slight bulge. Also her breasts were bigger and her face rounder. But all in all, Mary's Court dressmaker had done well with the wedding dress. The dress, made of pure silk, was cut straight, in a pearl-white colour and reached down to the ankles. The neckline was indeed visible but modestly covered by tulle. In the back, it had a continuous button border with mother-of-pearl buttons. Mary's Court hairdresser had her hair twisted in a chignon hairstyle, and only a few strands fell in curls on both sides of her face. She wore a wreath of flowers on her head where a veil was attached, which reached up to her waist.

"You look just breathtakingly beautiful!" Mary said solemnly. She and Lola had helped Kenna with the dressing and were intrigued by her look now.

Kenna put a hand on her belly. "I'm afraid everyone will see it." She sighed. "I was hoping, that I could keep the secret until after the wedding. What a scandal! A pregnant bride!"

"Only who knows can see it." Mary reassured her. "The dress is so cleverly cut, you can't see about your condition. And if they see it, then they just know that you and Bash had premarital sex. Things like that happened before." She shrugged.

"But not every pregnant bride is a friend of the Queen and get married at the Royal Court." Kenna rolled her eyes.

"As you may remember, I was in the same situation." Lola interjected. "When I married Julien, I mean Remy, I was pregnant, too."

"But no one knew or saw it." Kenna replied. "It's different this time."

"No, they found out later, that I carried the King's child." she said drily. "It's not better, believe me."

"Don't think about that now!" Mary cut in. "It's too late anyway. Bash is waiting for his beautiful bride and can't wait to get married."

"I'm not ready!" Kenna felt a rising panic. "I'm not halfway dressed!"

"Calm down!" Lola put her arm around her friend. "We have plenty of time. I wanted to give you something at first." She took a box from the table and went back to Kenna. "Open it!"

Kenna opened it and then stared at her friend. "How beautiful! A necklace! Is that for me?"

Lola grinned. "You know about the new tradition? Something new, something old, something blue, something borrowed." she explained. "The necklace was a present from my grandmother to my mother. And she gave it to me before I went to France. It has been in our possession for many decades."

"Thank you, Lola!" Kenna hugged her slightly and then put the golden necklace with the turquoise gemstone around her neck.

"All right. Then it's my turn." Mary also took a box that she gave to Kenna. "This is from me."

Kenna's eyes went wide, when she saw what it was. "Your earrings!" she exclaimed. "I remember, that you wore them to your wedding!"

Mary nodded. "That's right. They belong to you for that one day. It's something, I want to borrow you."

Kenna just wanted to thank her, when the door opened and Greer entered. "Am I too late?" she asked, out of breath.

Mary shook her head, smiling. "No, you're still on time."

"Thank God! I had business to do. I couldn't be here earlier." She handed over another box. "I can see, that Lola and Mary had given their presents already. This is something blue from me."

Kenna looked inside. "A bracelet!"

Greer nodded. "With a blue sapphire. Fits perfectly to the necklace. And your wedding dress is new, so we have everything together now."

"That means, everything is ready for the wedding!" Lola said cheerfully.

"Yes." Kenna pressed one hand on her tense stomach and sighed. "I'm not ready! I feel like I'm going to faint any moment!"

"No, you won't. This is completely normal." Mary said reassuringly. "Every bride is nervous before her wedding."

"And the groom as well." Lola interjected, grinning.

"How's Daniel?" Kenna looked at Mary, questioningly

"He's excited, too. Bash is taking care of him. "

"And who is taking care of Bash?" Despite the tension, Kenna chuckled.

"I'm going to look after him." Mary went to the door. "I'll come back and let you know when he is ready. Wait here with Greer and Lola!"

Kenna nodded and then looked at her friends. "I can't believe that I'm going to get married in less than an hour."

"Believe it." Lola smiled. "I wish you and Bash all happiness of the world! After all, what you both went through, you deserve to be happy!"

"Thanks, Lola!" Kenna squeezed her slightly.

"I saw him suffering all the time." Greer interjected, thoughtfully. "He missed you infinitely. But he was too proud to search for you." She sighed. "Men! I'm glad that fate got in the way."

"Yes, I'm also happy." Kenna caressed her belly. "I can't thank fate enough for that second chance."

Time went by in a flash, and Kenna was surprised, when Mary suddenly stepped through the door.

"It's time!" she said solemnly. "Let's go and celebrate the wedding!"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 _The Wedding Ceremony_

Kenna felt like a princess, as she went down the stairs and walked slowly down the aisle, followed by Mary, Lola, Greer and Emeline as her bridesmaids. In front of the altar, the priest already waited to perform the wedding ceremony. And next to him was the groom with Daniel, who held a small pillow in his little hands on which the wedding rings were placed.

Kenna pressed her bridal bouquet to her heart, hoping to hide her sweet secret from the wedding guests, who were standing left and right from the aisle. But it was probably already too late for that. She felt her nervous heart flutter with excitement and lifted her head to capture Bash's look. He smiled when they locked eyes. Kenna felt her knees going weak. She could hardly wait to bring the ceremony forward that she could lie in his arms, and kiss him as his wife. Only a few steps for her to reach the altar.

"Kneel down and receive God's blessings!" the priest said with a solemn voice.

Bash took Kenna's hand in his, and together they knelt on the wooden kneeler in front of the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Sebastian and Kenna in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly!" the priest declared.

Both rose and turned to each other, still holding hands.

The priest turned to Bash first.

"Wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Bash nodded. "I will!"

"Then say these words."

Bash looked deeply into Kenna's eyes, while he repeated the words the priest said.

"I, Sebastian, take thee, Kenna, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

The priest turned to Kenna.

"Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Her voice was slightly trembling when she said "I will!" She took a deep breath before she repeated the priest's words.

"I, Kenna, take thee, Sebastain, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Almost done, she thought as Bash took the wedding ring and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

She could not prevent, that tears started to stream down her cheeks. She was just emotional and overwhelmed with joy. Quickly, she looked at her bridesmaids, who were fighting back tears as well.

Everything was suddenly so quickly over, that she had nearly missed, as the priest pronounced them husband and wife.

She closed her eyes as Bash pulled her closer and brought his mouth to hers. She melted into his kiss and returned it. She still couldn't believe it. They were husband and wife now, in front of God and the world.

A warm feeling of happiness flooded through her. She didn't have enough time to enjoy this feeling, when the first wedding guests approached to congratulate her.

"You are a married woman now!" Lola exclaimed happily and hugged Kenna, before she went to Bash and gave him a hug too. "Congratulations! Look out for your family!"

"I will." He winked at her and laid his arm around Kenna's waist.

"Congratulations!" Mary was the next who embraced them. "I'm so happy, that you two got married where Francis and I had exchanged vows once!"

"I know now how you felt back then." Kenna smiled. "When I came down the stairs, I felt more like a princess on the way to her coronation than a bride. The candles, the magnificent decorations, the flowers ... thank you, Mary! You've made this day special!"

Bash stepped back. "Would you excuse me for a moment? There is someone I want to talk to." He brushed Kenna's lips and left.

Mary looked at Kenna, concerned. "No painful memories of the last wedding?"

Kenna shook her head. "That was no wedding. That was a horse-trading!" She sighed quietly. "I don't know what Bash thinks about it, but for me, it's my first wedding."

Mary wanted to give her a reply, as Greer came up to both of them.

"My most sincere congratulations, Kenna!" She scrutinized the bride from head to toe. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" She noticed that Mary was standing there and cleared her throat. "You were a beautiful bride, too, of course." She grinned and then looked over to Bash, who carried Daniel in his arms and laughed about something, that his son had said. "Look at them, how happy they are!" She looked at Kenna. "Have you told Daniel, that Bash is his biological father?"

Kenna shook her head. "Not yet. We wanted to tell him together. But so far, there wasn't time."

"And what about the baby?"

"We wanted to wait a little longer. For children his age, six months is a long time." She laughed. "If I tell him that he is going to be a big brother soon, then he will ask every day, when he can finally play with his brother or sister."

Greer laughed too. "I imagine well. Children are so impatient sometimes." She stepped back when she saw Emeline approaching. "Another congratulator." she said, smiling. "See you at the party!"

"Kenna!" Emeline embraced her, with tears in her eyes. "That was such a beautiful wedding ceremony! I'm still crying."

"Thank you, Emeline!"

"I thank you. Without you, I would still live in this ramshackle hut and would fear for my life, rather than to live here at the Castle." She wiped her eyes. "Mary, I mean, your Majesty, actually asked me, whether I would like to live here indefinitely. Can you imagine that?"

Kenna nodded, smiling. "I think Mary doesn't like to live alone. She likes it when children are around her. She had asked Lola the same. Her husband is often busy and away because of his work that she is alone, most of the time. It would be safe and best for everyone, when she, John and Aylee, would live in the Castle."

Emeline nodded eagerly. "Oh, that would be great! My sons love John and little Aylee, and Daniel of course!" she added quickly.

"I haven't talked about my ideas with Bash, but I would also like to stay in the Castle. At least until after the birth." Kenna patted her slight bulge gently.

"You will stay at the Castle as well?" Emeline asked excitedly.

Kenna nodded. "I think so. I'm going to talk to Bash. But I think he won't have any objections."

"You can't imagine how happy I am about that!" Emeline spontaneously hugged her. "But now, we should go to the party. Especially, since you are the bride and all wedding guests probably marvel about where you are."

Kenna nodded. "Then let's go, so that I can lead the wedding dance with my husband."

She took Emeline's arm, and together they entered the great hall, where the celebrations were taking place.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"There you are!" Bash put his arms around his newly married wife. "Everybody is waiting for us to lead the wedding dance."

"I know." Kenna snuggled closer. "I just had to discuss something important with Emeline first."

"May I ask what it was about?" Bash raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Later." Kenna smiled. "We shouldn't let our guests wait any longer." She put her hand in his and together they stepped on the dance floor.

And then the music started and Kenna tried to focus on the rhythm and the lyrics. They were husband and wife now. And this was their official wedding song.

 _"This I Promise You"_

 _When the visions around you_

 _Bring tears to your eyes_

 _And all that surround you_

 _Are secrets and lies_

 _I'll be your strength_

 _I'll give you hope_

 _Keeping your faith when it's gone_

 _The one you should call,_

 _Was standing here all along_

 _And I will take_

 _You in my arms_

 _And hold you right where you belong_

 _Till the day my life is through_

 _This I promise you_

 _This I promise you_

 _I've loved you forever_

 _In lifetimes before_

 _And I promise you never_

 _Will you hurt anymore_

 _I give you my word_

 _I give you my heart_

 _This is a battle we've won_

 _And with this vow_

 _Forever has now begun_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _Each loving day_

 _I know this feeling won't go away_

 _Every word I say is true_

 _This I promise you_

 _This I promise you_

 _Over and over I fall_

 _When I hear you call_

 _Without you in my life baby_

 _I just wouldn't be living at all_

 _And I will take_

 _I will take_

 _You in my arms_

 _You in my arms_

 _And hold you right where you belong_

 _Right where you belong_

 _Every word I say is true_

 _This I promise you_

 _Every word I say is true_

 _This I promise you_

 _This I promise you_

 _(Lyrics by Richard Marx)_

Involuntarily, she remembered her first wedding, when Henry had forced her into a marriage with Bash. There had not been a celebration afterwards and also no wedding dance. And only a handful of people had attended the ceremony, including Mary, Francis, Greer, and Lola. She remembered that she had wept through the whole ceremony. She had felt miserable and forlorn and had thought that her life would end. She had known little about Bash, and what she had known about him had made her biased. Everything was different now. Many former friends had come, and the entire staff was present. And now they joined them on the dance floor to celebrate with the bride and groom. Yet still, the forced wedding had evolved into something beautiful, something true and everlasting. A love that nothing could separate. The saying was probably true. Love can conquer all.

Unconsciously, she placed her hand on her belly. A gesture Bash noticed immediately.

"Are you all right? Is it too much? Would you like to have a break?"

She shook her head, smiling. He was so worried about her, since he had become accustomed to the idea, to become a father again.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about our first wedding."

"Don't!" He kissed her forehead. "It only makes you upset. And today is a day of joy."

"Oh, no, it doesn't make me upset. On the contrary." She looked deeply into his green eyes. "I was thinking, how much I must thank Henry, that he brought us together.

Bash raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, then, I am glad that my father had already discovered the potential of our relationship, despite his confused mind."

"Let's not talk about Henry. Let's talk about our future." Kenna snuggled closer into his arms.

"Are you thinking about something special?"

"I had talked about it with Emeline earlier, that I would like to stay in the Castle. At least until after the birth." she added quickly, as she saw how Bash was frowning. "I know, that I said that I wanted to move out and have a home of our own, but I am comfortable here and Daniel as well. Here he has the playmates he never had."

"And what about your dispute with Mary?" Bash asked.

"I told you. We talked about it. Everything is settled now. I will never doubt your love for me again."

"That's good." He gently cupped her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "No need to doubt my feelings for you. I just made a pledge before God, to love you till death do us part. And you cannot break a promise like that so easily."

"Does it mean you agree?" Kenna asked hopefully.

"Anything you want." Bash had to laugh when Kenna kissed him.

"Thank you! Can we make a pause from dancing now?"

"Are you feeling exhausted?" he asked concerned.

Kenna shook her head. "I'm feeling fabulous! I just want to tell Emeline and Lola the good news."

He gazed after her, smiling and wagged his head. He wanted to leave the dance floor, as Mary approached him.

"Would you like to dance?"

He looked around, whether Kenna was watching him and nodded. "I'd love to."

"It's been a long time, that we danced together." Mary said and put her hand in his.

Bash nodded. "It's been a while."

"Sometimes, I remember the past and what we had together..." She snuggled closer.

"Mary, don't!" He stepped back. "Leave the past behind."

"Kenna can be happy to have you."

"I'm glad I have her." He looked at her, warily. "I love Kenna! With all my heart. And I have no intention to make her upset."

"I'm sorry!" She reached for his hand again, but he stepped to the side.

"I said don't!"

"Days like that..." she muttered, "...remind me how happy I was with Francis, when we got married." She stopped in midsentence and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I am always emotional at weddings." she said embarrassed and stepped back. "I'll leave you to your bride now."

Frowning, Bash looked after her, as she left the dance floor at a quick pace. He felt a slight twinge of panic, as he remembered, that he had just agreed to live in the Castle, for the foreseeable future. Things seem to be more complicated than he thought. He took a deep breath before he went off to look for his wife.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Lola watched bewildered, as Mary hurried outside and decided to went after her. She found her near the stables, where she was running, restlessly, back and forth.

"What happened?" Lola asked concerned. She put her hand on Mary's shoulder, to force her to stand still.

Mary stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "This wedding is like a curse! It brings back so much old memories!" she gasped out. "I wished I had never agreed, that Bash and Kenna get married in the Castle!"

Confused, Lola frowned. "But it was your idea!" she reminded. "You almost begged them to marry in the Castle."

"Don't remind me! I know what I said. But it was a bad idea, in hindsight." Mary smoothed her cream-coloured chiffon gown. "Almost, I would have done something unforgivable." she confided to Lola.

"And what exactly?"

Mary took a deep breath again. "You know, that I always get emotional at weddings. But this time was different..."

"Mary!"

"Be patient! I'll tell you. But you have to promise me first, that you won't tell a soul about our little talk!" Mary put on a serious face. "Especially not a word to Kenna!"

Lola looked at her, wide-eyed. "So, this is about Kenna?" she asked, curiously.

Mary shook her head. "Not exactly. But close." She started pacing again. "Bash was on the dance floor alone and I asked him, if he wanted to dance with me. He agreed immediately, but I could tell from his behaviour, that he was concerned about Kenna's reaction to my proposition."

Lola nodded. "Understandable, it is not appropriate behaviour to dance with another woman on your wedding day."

"And while we were dancing together", Mary continued without responding to Lola's interjection, "all of a sudden, the thought came into my mind, how close we were once."

"Oh no!" Lola gasped out. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Mary nodded. "I don't know, what came over me, but suddenly, I had the desire to kiss him."

"You kissed him?" Lola asked shocked. "Right on the dance floor, where all wedding guests could see you?!"

"No, no, don't worry!" Mary reassured her. "I didn't get the chance. He took one step back, and I realized, how stupid and dangerous my thoughts had been."

Lola shook her head in disbelief. "But I thought you were over him."

Mary forced a smile. "Yes, I thought that too. But apparently, I was wrong. To be in his arms again, brought back so much old feelings. We had been lovers for so many months. And the sex with him was simply incredible..."

"He is a married man now, Mary!" Lola cut in. "I can't believe, that you have such lewd thoughts about him on his wedding day!"

"And you have to admit, that he looks so sexy and dashing in his wedding suit."

"Mary, stop it! Think about Kenna. How would she feel if she knew, that you still have feelings for Bash?"

Mary looked at Lola, alarmed. "You promised not to tell her!"

„I won't. But she is neither blind nor stupid." Lola sighed. "And she just told me, that Bash agreed to live in the Castle. She was so happy."

"They will stay?" Mary's eyes began to shine. "I thought they wanted to move out, as soon as possible?"

"It would be better for all of us." Lola muttered, that only she could hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Lola took a deep breath. "I have to go back. Promise me, that you won't do something you will regret!"

"Just because, I still have feelings for Bash doesn't mean, I want to drag him right now into my bed chamber!" Mary said indignantly.

"Not right now, not tomorrow, never." Lola said flatly. "He belongs to Kenna, and she belongs to him. Don't forget that! And I think, he had told you more than once in the past, that he was not in love with you."

"Yes, unfortunately." Mary sighed. "But sometimes I wonder, how it was possible for him to have hot sex with me, without any feelings."

"Lust." Lola replied. "Men are quite capable to separate love and lust. Women are different. I think it is because we think too much."

"Probably." Mary forced a smile. "I'm glad that Kenna decided to stay at the Castle. So it is easier for me as well, to reach Bash, to discuss business with him. He is still my deputy." She turned and left Lola alone with her thoughts.

„Hopefully only business..." Lola muttered, before she followed Mary back inside, where the guests were still celebrating the newly married couple.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"Are you happy?"

"Very. Incredibly happy." Kenna leaned on Bash and gripped his hands, which he had wrapped around her body.

They were finally alone. The guests were gone, the celebration finished. And no one would bother them now. Everyone knew, that the ceremony to consummate the marriage, was something special. Even though, it was already her second marriage and she was no virgin anymore.

Bash bent down and nibbled on her ear. "Tell me what you want, very specifically."

Kenna had to grin involuntarily. "You remember?" she teased him.

"It was our first night together." he said softly. "How could I ever forget that?"

"I didn't know you were such a romantic." She smiled.

"You made me one." He kissed her lips lightly.

"I remember well the first time. You were full of doubts and hesitant. And I was already in love with you and wanted nothing more than to consummate our marriage."

"You were always eager. But I loved that. I still do." He grinned and pulled her closer. "You seduced me with your body, your eyes..." His lips moved from her neck to her cleavage.

"That's not true! You seduced me. I just told you how to do it." She stifled a moan, when he began to nibble her ear again.

„Tell me..." he whispered hoarsely with excitement." Tell me what you want."

She turned to him and whispered in his ear and closed her eyes, as he began to open the buttons of her dress while he continued kissing her neck and shoulder. She would take care of his clothes later, Kenna thought dazed with lust, while he slowly undressed her. She saw when her dress fell to the floor and noticed, how his hands worked quickly and efficient to open the lacing of her corset, until she finally stood naked in front of him.

"You're so beautiful!" He didn't dare to touch her, he could only stare with admiration. His pulse quickened and his excitement grew with each passing minute. But he didn't want to push it. Quick sex was not what he was looking for. He wanted to savor every moment, until they were finally completely united.

"It's my turn now..." Kenna's pulse rate had also increased. She tugged impatiently on his clothes. She wanted to feel him, with her body and soul. But she knew, as long as he wasn't completely undressed, he would not touch her. What a sweet torment! Finally! His shirt fell, then his pants. And she trembled with excitement, when he finally embraced her, pressed his naked body to hers. The way to the bed seemed to be far away, but they managed and fell onto the bed, still embracing each other. Nothing could separate them anymore, she thought, as she responded to his passionate kisses, her body quivering under his sensual touch. She wanted to feel him with all her senses. And when they finally became one, they were swept away by a wave of passion.

Later...

"The person who said that sex in marriage is even better, did not lie." Kenna snuggled up closer to Bash and smiled.

"Who said that?" He raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"I don't remember." She shrugged her shoulders. "But it's true."

He carefully placed a hand on her slightly rounded belly. "I was wondering, whether she or he could feel something when we made love."

She put her hand over his. "I hope, he or she is as happy as I am now." She turned her head and kissed him lightly. "And that we are here now, living in the Castle, makes it perfect."

Bash felt a slight twinge in his stomach. He had tried to block it out, what he had experienced with Mary on the dance floor. But now it all came back and with it the weird feeling. "Kenna..." he started hesitantly. "We should talk about this again..."

She sat up, and looked at him, confused, because of his odd statement. "Talk? What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "I think this is not the right time for this."

"If there is something to talk about, I want to talk about it now!" she insisted stubbornly. "You haven't changed your mind, have you? I've already told Lola and Emeline and Mary, of course."

"You can undo it." The words slipped out of him before he could stop it.

"Undo?" she repeated incredulously. "Why?"

He started to sweat. And it wasn't the sex they had had before. It was the inability to tell her the truth. The truth about Mary's true feelings for him. And the fear of the consequences, what it would mean for him, his job and his marriage. He knew Mary well enough that he knew that she just took, what she wanted. And he would be damned, if he would allow her to get what she wanted this time! He couldn't put his marriage at risk, Kenna's happiness, his own, that of their children... He felt her confused and questioning look and suppressed a sigh.

"Not now, Kenna. I am tired. Let's talk about it another time." He noticed relieved that she laid down again. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you! Don't ever forget that. We talk about it tomorrow. I promise."

She didn't reply, she just put her head on his chest and nodded. And while he fell asleep, she was lying awake next to him, with eyes wide open, waiting for the next day.

 ** _to be continued..._ **


End file.
